Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse
by Narda
Summary: De nouveaux voisins emménagent à Privet Drive. Leur fille ne croit pas à la version de Dursley concernant Harry, elle est décidé à découvrir la vérité et l'aider.
1. Default Chapter

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 1 : une rencontre

TOC TOC

Des coups venaient d'être frappé sur une porte au 4 Privet Drive suivi d'une voix aigu :

- Debout ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, tu as du travail à faire.

Harry ne dormait pas depuis longtemps. En réalité, il ne dormait plus depuis cette fameuse journée au ministère. Il ne voulait plus dormir de peur de revivre cette journée. Cette après-midi. Ce moment. Cette chute.

Il se leva, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui vinrent sus la main et descendit dans la cuisine. Ils étaient déjà tous levés. Pétunia préparait le petit déjeuner. Vernon buvait son café en lisant son journal et Dudley prenait son petit déjeuner tout en ayant les yeux rivés sur la télévision. Cet amalgame ne donnait pour résultat qu'un Dudley qui mettait son déjeuner partout sauf dans son estomac. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Harry prit quelques toasts. L'appétit lui faisait défaut depuis cette journée. Vernon tourna les yeux de son journal pour les posés sur Harry.

- Dépêche-toi ! Le jardin a besoin d'être tondu et il faut enlever les mauvaises herbes.

Harry n'avait pas le courage de protester. Faire quelques chose, même devoir faire le jardin, l'empêchait de penser à Sirius. Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, il se précipita dehors et commença son travail.

Une heure déjà qu'il se trouvait dans le jardin à travailler. Il ne pensait à rien. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Pourtant il y pensait. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas souri, ni beaucoup parler d'ailleurs. Il fut interrompu dans ces pensées par l'arrivée d'un énorme camion. Il s'arrêta juste en face du 4 Privet Drive. Il put voir afficher sur le côté du camion :

Agence de déménagement

Jordan White & associés.

De nouveaux voisins allaient emménager dans la maison d'en face, le 5 Privet Drive. De nouveaux voisins que la tante Pétunia allait pouvoir espionner.

Une voiture arriva quelques minutes après le camion. Un couple en sortit suivi d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que Harry. Le couple se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre et regardait fièrement leur nouvelle maison. Leur fille se tenait un peu plus loin et avait la tête penchée. Les déménageurs commencèrent leur travail, sortant canapé, lits, armoires du camion.

Le soleil se trouvait haut dans le ciel et frappait durement la nuque dénudée de Harry. Ni tenant plus, il rentra dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il put entendre des voix provenant du salon.

- Vernon ! Regarde les nouveaux voisins sont arrivés. Ils ont l'air convenable.

- J'espère qu'ils ne nous poseront pas de problème et qu'ils ne feront pas de bruits.

- Nous verrons bien mais il faudra quand même les surveiller.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne changeront donc jamais. Vernon semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence uniquement à ce moment là.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas fini, hurla-t-il.

- On se calme, j'étais parti boire un peu.

Il lui avait répondu en même temps qu'il se dirigeait vers le jardin. A peine fut-il dehors, qu'une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Le soleil tapait dure. Mais il l'ignora et recommença à désherber le jardin.

Alors qu'il était courbé, à se battre contre une mauvaise herbe qui lui résistait, il sentit un regard persistant posé sur sa nuque. Il releva la tête et il la vit. La fille des nouveaux voisins se trouvait juste derrière la voiture. Le coffre grand ouvert, elle s'apprêtait à saisir une grosse boite mais avait stoppé son mouvement. Elle avait posé son regard sur Harry. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Elle afficha un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main. Harry tourna machinalement la tête vers la fenêtre de chez les Dursley. Sa tante n'y était plus. Son regard balaya toute la rue. Personne. C'était donc à lui q'elle avait adressé ce signe amical. De manière gauche, il lui fit un signe de la main avec un mince sourire. Elle saisit sa boîte et tourna les talons vers sa nouvelle maison. Harry se trouvait déstabilisé. Jamais personne ne lui prêtait attention sauf pour le considérer comme le «survivant ». Harry revint brutalement à la réalité par une voix agressive :

- C'est pas le moment rêvasser ! Faut tout finir avant ce soir.

Harry roula de yeux mais obéit. A de nombreuses reprises, il relevait la tête. Il pouvait voir les nouveaux voisins faire de nombreux aller et retour entre le camion et la voiture. Aucun ne dénia tourner la tête vers lui, même pas cette fille. Elle ne tourna pas de nouveau son regard vers lui.

Le soir tomba. Harry avait fini depuis plusieurs heures mais il restait allongé sur l'herbe. Il appréciait l'air frais et le timide couché de soleil lui caresser le visage. Cela lui rappelait les sensations qu'il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait sur son balai. Le Quidditch. Ce sport lui manquait. Il avait toujours été comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui.

Il se releva péniblement. Il entendit une porte claquée. Dudley venait de rentrer. Il valait mieux pour Harry de rentrer dans la maison pour éviter les foudres familiales.

- Tu n'as fini que maintenant ? Lui cracha l'oncle vernon.

- Tu ne connais pas le dicton on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ?

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, petit insolent. Tu seras privé de sorti jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Ah oui ? Je ne crois pas qu'**ils **seraient contents si je ne leur envoyais pas de lettre tous les trois jours comme convenu. **ils** se poseraient des questions et **ils **débarqueraient ici.

L'oncle Vernon pâlit en un instant. Il marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de tourner les talons. Harry afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

Le dîner fut servi quelques minutes plus tard. Comme Harry s'y attendait, la conversation fut dirigée vers les nouveaux voisins.

- J'espère qu'ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps, j'ai horreur du bruit et leur camion qui gène.

- Qui ça, demanda Dudley sans quitter des yeux la télévision.

- Les nouveaux voisins, dudlinouchet, lui répondit mielleusement sa mère. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient une fille qui doit avoir ton âge à première vue. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec elle.

- Ouai.

- J'espère qu'ils sont de bonnes fréquentations et qu'ils n'ont rien d'anormal.

Instinctivement, son regard s'était tourné vers son neveu. Harry fit celui qui n'avait rien remarqué et contempla son assiette.

- Toi, tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à ce que tu t'en ailles chez ces gens anormaux. Tu n'as pas intérêts à éveiller leurs soupçons, c'est bien clair ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais lui lança un regard avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Il monta dans sa chambre. A son entrée dans la pièce, il fut accueilli par un minuscule hibou tout excité. Harry l'attrapa doucement et le donna un peu à manger. Harry tenait la lettre entre ses mains. Il pouvait reconnaître l'écriture de Ron sur l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et put lire :

_Salut Harry !_

_Je suis encore au terrier pour le moment mais nous n'y resterons pas longtemps. Dans quinze jours, nous retournons au QG et Hermione nous rejoindra D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, je crois qu'elle se trouve avec ses parents en France. _

_La boutique de Fred et Georges marche très bien. Maman n'a pas l'air d'être très contente de leur boutique mais elle n'a rien dit. Il y a quelques jours, à la surprise générale, Percy est venu faire ses excuses et Maman a fondu en larmes. Tout le monde lui a pardonné apparemment._

_Ma mère essaie de convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir en même temps que nous mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'elle est réussie à le convaincre. Espérons qu tu pourras passer ton anniversaire avec nous et non avec ces moldus._

_J'espère de tout cœur que tes moldus se comportent bien avec toi._

_Salut_

_Ron _

Harry baissa la tête. Beaucoup de monde comme Ron lui avait écrit. Ils essayaient tous de faire la même chose, lui changer les idées, lui faire oublier cette journée. Même, ils voulaient lui faire oublier Voldemort le temps de l'été mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour la prophétie. Harry n'avait toujours pas osé en parler à Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire alors pourquoi leur imposer un tel secret. Un tel fardeau.

Cinq jours passèrent. La tante Pétunia avait toujours le nez collé à la vitrine en quête de nouveaux potins sur les voisins. L'oncle Vernon lisait son journal en étant installé dans le salon. Dudley était sorti avec des amis. Harry finissait de débarrasser la table pour s'en aller au plus de cette atmosphère étouffante. A peine eut-il déposé son torchon que la sonnette retentit. Aussitôt son oncle aboya :

- Va ouvrir !

Harry roulades yeux mais obéit. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

Il la reconnut immédiatement. Devant lui se tenant la voisine. Il put la détailler un peu mieux. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant au milieu du dos et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de se lancer.

- Salut ! Je suis la nouvelle voisine d'en face. Je m'appelle Théa Davis.

Elle lui tendait la main que Harry saisit.

- Harry Potter.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma immédiatement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle recule légèrement et porta son regard sur le côté puis revient à sa place initiale. Harry était confus, il la dévisageait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Devant son regard interloqué, elle se ressaisit :

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être désagréable, c'est juste que je croyais qu'au numéro 4, c'était les Dursley qui y habitait. On a du mal me renseigner.

Harry voulut lui expliquer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de son oncle. Il poussa Harry sur le côté pour se retrouver en face de la jeune fille.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Théa Davis. Je suis la nouvelle voisine d'en face

Elle lui tendit la main. L'oncle Vernon la prit avec appréhension.

- Vernon Dursley.

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils en portant un regard suspicieux vers Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

Elle sursauta et quitta des yeux Harry.

- Euh… ah oui ! Mes parents organise demain midi un barbecue avec tous les voisins du quartier afin de mieux connaître les gens du quartier.

- Demain ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Bien nous viendrons. Au revoir.

Il lui parlait sur un ton sec. Elle semblait surprise par son ton employé mais ne dit rien.

- Bien au revoir.

L'oncle Vernon ferma la porte et retourna dans le salon prévenir sa femme. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise. Cette fille devait le prendre pour un menteur. Il n'avait même pas pu lui expliquer à cause de l'oncle Vernon. Il se résigna. Si un jour, il la revoie seul, il lui expliquera tout. Demain ? Ce serait une bonne idée. Mais Harry se rendit à l'évidence. Jamais les Dursley ne voudront le laisser venir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. Tant pis. Il verrait pour une prochaine fois. Lors de ces sorties, il vaudrait qu'il puisse lui parler. Mais quand ?

Sur ces quelques pensées, il sortit de la maison et se promena. Il se retrouva dans le parc. Ce parc où il rendait souvent pour réfléchir, se remémorer ses plus beaux souvenirs, ses amis, son parrain, ses parents…

Par chance, il rentra avant Dudley, ce qui lui évita une dispute.

Une nouvelle fois, la discussion fut tournée vers les nouveaux voisins.

- Dudlinouchet, demain nous allons voir les Davis.

- Les qui ? répondit-il sans tourner les yeux de la télévision.

- Les Davis, les nouveaux voisins. Ils nous ont invités à un barbecue, ainsi que tous les autres voisins. Il faudra faire bonne impression. Tu devrais mettre les nouveaux vêtements que nous t'avons achetés l'autre jour.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ils ont rien de spécial les Davis.

- Oui je sais mais il vaut mieux être en bonne entente avec eux et puis tu pourras devenir amie avec leur fille. Tu pourras lui montrer les environs.

- Mais je dois aller avec mes potes.

- Tu pourras faire une exception.

- Non, j'ai mes potes à aller voir.

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'emmener avec toi les voir. Elle pourra connaître d'autres jeunes comme ça. Ça lui évitera de tomber sur de mauvais garçons.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Dudley et sa bande, de gentils garçons ? On aura vraiment tout entendu. Les Dursley se faisait une image idyllique de leur fils. Ils se trompaient lourdement. Si la voisine voulait vraiment connaître d'autres jeunes, il valait mieux qu'elle évite Dudley et sa bande. Si elle les rencontrait, elle était à plaindre.

L'oncle Vernon tourna la tête vers Harry.

- Toi tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

- Je resterai ici et ferais comme si je n'existais pas, soupira-t-il.

- Oui, il n'est pas question que tu viennes. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas que tu existes. Et ne t'avise pas d'y aller en douce. C'est clair ?

- Oui.

----------------------------------------

Le lendemain arriva bien trop vite au goût de Théa. Les Davis avaient réussi à redresser leur maison en peu de temps. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, la maison était vide donnant une impression de mal aise, de grandeur et de froideur. Le salon était parsemé de cartons où se trouvaient toutes leurs affaires. Aujourd'hui, les pièces avaient été nettoyées après moult efforts. Les affaires avaient toutes été rangées à leur place respective et les murs regorgeaient de photos et de souvenirs.

Depuis ce matin, les parents de Théa s'affairaient à tout préparer. Il faisait un temps magnifique et ils en étaient tous ravis, la journée pourrait se dérouler comme prévus. Les invités allaient arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Son père s'occupait de faire le feu de barbecue et sa mère préparait la nourriture pour tout le monde. Théa s'employait à sortir les chaises et les tables de jardins pour tous. Elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle repensait à sa journée de la veille. Elle revoyait sa rencontre avec les voisins d'en face.

Le père était froid et lui parlait d'un ton sec, elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle avait su, par d'autres voisins qui lui avaient un peu renseigné sur le quartier, que les Dursley avaient un fils qu'il valait mieux qu'elle évite. Elle avait été surprise par cette révélation mais n'avait rien dit. Elle se ferait sa propre idée. Elle l'avait vu. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un enfant à problème mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Pourtant, depuis la veille, une question lui trottait dans la tête. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité. Ils étaient voisins, elle aurait su tôt ou tard son vrai nom, alors pourquoi lui mentir.

- Théa ! Tu pourrais porter ce plateau dehors et le mettre sur la table.

Théa sursauta. Sa mère la fit sortir de ses pensées et lui tendit le plat. Elle s'exécuta. Elle éclaircirait le cas du fils Dursley avec lui quand il viendra.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent. Un jeune couple, avec un bébé, se présenta, suivi de près par une autre couple et leurs deux enfants puis par une femme étrange. Elle avait trois chats qui la suivaient et elle sentait vaguement le chou. Ce fut comme ça pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent chaque leur tour. Théa s'ennuyait ferme. Elle aurait aimé que son oncle soit là, elle se serait beaucoup plus amusée.

Enfin, elle aperçut la famille Dursley arriver. Ses yeux sortirent de leur orbites quand elle remarqua que le garçon qui les accompagnaient n'était pas le même que la veille. Celui là était beaucoup plus gros, vraiment beaucoup plus gros. Il ressemblait à Vernon dursley rien que par sa carrure. Le garçon de la veille n'était donc pas leur fils mais qui était-il alors. Peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas menti alors, il devait réellement s'appeler Harry Potter.

Théa se trouvait immobile, réfléchissant et dévisageant les nouveaux arrivants. Sa mère le remarqua et vint l'interpeller.

- Que regardes comme ça ma chérie ?

Elle tressaillit et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Rien, je regardais juste les Dursley.

- Les qui ?

- Les Dursley. Ce sont ceux qui viennent d'arriver et qui discutent avec Papa. Je me pose quelques questions.

- Quoi comme question, ma puce ?

- Eh bien vois tu, hier quand je suis allé les prévenir qu'on faisait un barbecue, c'est un jeune garçon qui est venu m'ouvrir.

- Leur fils je suppose. Et alors ?

- Non, ce n'était pas leur fils. Les autres voisins m'ont dit qu'ils n'en avaient qu'un enfant. Hors il est là leur fils.

- Et c'est pas lui qui t'as ouvert ?

- Maman ! Si je me pose des questions, c'est que ce n'était pas lui, c'était un autre. Il m'a dit son nom. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'il mentait mais enfin de compte, c'était sûrement son vrai nom.

Sa mère lui fit un sourire et partit rejoindre son mari qui était toujours avec… les Dursley. Théa commença à paniquer. Elle n'allait quand même pas s'en mêler. Sa mère avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de la mettre dans des situations délicates sans le vouloir. Discrètement elle se rapprocha d'eux et se plaça près d'eux mais en resta caché par le mur. Ainsi, elle pouvait écouter la discussion et qui c'est, découvrir qui était le mystérieux garçon d'hier.

- Annie ! Te voilà enfin ! Je te présente Les Dursley, nos voisins juste en face.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Annie davis.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Vernon Dursley, voici ma femme, Pétunia et mon fils Dudley.

Elle fit un signe de tête a chacun et Pétunia dursley enchaîna.

- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ?

- J'ai eu une mutation dans mon travail, répondit monsieur Davis.

- Oh ! Et vous travaillez dans quoi ?

- Je suis professeur mais maintenant je vais m'occuper de la direction du collège qui se trouve dans le quartier. D'ailleurs, j'y verrais certainement votre fils.

- Oh non ! Dudley se trouve dans un collège privé, Smelting.

- Oui j'en ai entendu parlé.

- Vous n'avez qu'un seul fils ? demanda innocemment Annie.

- Euh… oui pourquoi ?

- Excusez moi d'être indélicate mais ma fille, tiens, d'ailleurs où est-elle ?

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle en espérant la trouver, en vain.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait vu un autre jeune homme lorsqu'elle est venue hier.

Théa maudissait sa mère. De quoi elle se mêle. Dudley regardait ses chaussures, Pétunia lançait des regards furtifs à son mari et Vernon eut un rictus sur le visage. Théa remarqua bien tout leur manège. Ils étaient définitivement bizarres. Mais Vernon fut le premier à se reprendre.

- Oui, elle devait certainement parler de notre neveu, Harry Potter.

Neveu ? Elle se frappa le front. Pourquoi cette idée ne lui était pas venue à l'esprit. Il continua :

- Oui notre neveu vit avec nous. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture et nous l'avons recueillis.

- Oh ! Mon dieu, le pauvre ! Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ?

- Oh vous savez, ce n'est pas un garçon très… fréquentable comme notre Dudley, répliqua Pétunia.

Ce dernier releva la tête et souriait. On aurait dit un ange si seulement cela ne sonnait pas aussi faux. Ils avaient déjà été prévenus du comportement de leur fils.

- Oui. Nous avons été obligé de le placer au centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

- C'est un enfant très dur, vous savez. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne soit pas là.

Théa se trouva choqué par leur parole. L parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas leur neveu mais plutôt comme une charge qu'il soit obligé de subir. Dur ? Théa en doutait. Il ne semblait pas être comme ils le décrivaient. Et elle avait remarqué son rictus à son évocation et comment il l'avait poussé hier pour se trouver devant elle. Il n'avait pas réagi. Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'une personne de St Brutus. Non. Ça cachait quelque chose. Théa réfléchissait rapidement. D'après leurs dires, il était chez eux. Sa décision était prise. Elle ne les croyait pas alors elle se ferait sa propre idée.

Elle ne les écoutait plus. Ses parents leur proposèrent d'aller manger quelque chose. Ils se déplacèrent laissant la voie libre à Théa pour sortir de sa cachette sans être vu. Personne ne remarqua son absence. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et se retrouva devant le 4 Privet Drive. Elle hésita mais elle voulait se faire sa propre idée. Elle appuya sur la sonnette. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Elle attendit quelques minutes. Pas de réponse. Elle recommença à appuyer sur la sonnette. Pas de réponse. Elle réessaya. Toujours pas de réponse. Il ne répondait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre ou bien il était sorti. Mais Théa n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle se retourna. Personne ne regardait dans sa direction. Elle recula et regardait les fenêtres en quête d'un moindre mouvement. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle le vit. Il venait de passer devant une fenêtre du premier étage mais lui, n'avait daigné regarder par la fenêtre. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler au risque d'ameuter toutes les personnes se trouvant au barbecue. Elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et une idée lui vint. Elle se saisit d'un petit caillou et le lança contre la fenêtre. Aucune réaction. Elle ne désespérait pas. Elle allait le faire sortir de sa cachette d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle commença l'expérience.

Enfin ! Sa tête apparut à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit grand ses yeux quand il la vit. Elle lui fit un grand sourire suivi d'un signe de la main.

-------------------------------------------

Harry se trouvait dans le salon. Il regardait les Dursley s'affairer dans toute la maison. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir les premiers invités arriver chez les Davis. Pétunia était toute excité et s'occupait de rendre le plus présentable possible, une tâche bien difficile. L'oncle Vernon se planta devant son neveu.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

- Oui

- Si le téléphone sonne ?

- Je ne réponds pas, je fais comme si je n'existais pas.

- Si quelqu'un sonne à la porte ?

- Je ne réponds pas, je fais comme si je n'existais pas.

- Je t'interdis de sortir. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un t'aperçoive.

- Je resterai ici et je ferais comme si je n'existais pas.

- Et qu'aucun de tes amis bizarres ne viennent, c'est clair ?

- Oui.

Harry en avait assez. Il voulait qu'il parte à cette fête et qu'il le laisse tranquille.

- Vernon, tu viens, nous allons être en retard.

- Oui j'arrive Pétunia.

Il lança un regard noir à Harry et sortit de la maison avec sa femme et son fils. Harry respira. Il était enfin seul. Il s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, saisit la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il tomba sur un film parlant d'un prisonnier. Tout de suite, il changea de chaîne. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas avec lui. Sur l'autre chaîne, il tomba sur un documentaire sur les étoiles. Il changea de nouveau. Là, il y avait un film parlant d'un chien. Il éteignit directement la télévision. Tout s'acharnait pour lui faire penser. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Il prit le premier livre qui lui vint sous la main : Défense contre les forces du mal. Voilà, il allait faire son devoir de défense contre las forces du mal.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit. Il releva la tête de son devoir. Il ne devait pas répondre. Il ne bougea pas. Il retourna à son devoir. La sonnette sonna de nouveau. Il l'ignora. Une troisième fois, elle retentit. La personne voulait vraiment voir les Dursley, se dit-il. Il n'entendit plus la sonnette. Il retourna à son devoir. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait fini son parchemin. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'en avait pas d'autre sous la main. Il se leva et traversa la pièce pour en chercher un autre. Il s'agenouilla devant sa malle en quête d'un nouveau parchemin.

Il releva rapidement la tête. Il avait entendu du bruit. Il balaya la pièce du regard et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui avait bougé dans sa chambre. Pourtant il était sur d'avoir entendu du bruit. Il retourna vers sa malle sans pour autant ranger sa baguette.

Il se redressa complètement. Il venait d'entendre à nouveau le bruit, il en était sur. Mais là, il avait pu examiné qu'il venait de la fenêtre. La baguette levée, il s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre. Ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Dans le jardin se trouvait la voisine d'en face. Il rangea frénétiquement sa baguette. Elle l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas partit en l'ignorant. Elle lui sourit et lui adressa un signe de la main. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Il saisit la poignée et l'ouvrit. Il se pencha légèrement à travers l'ouverture.

- Salut ! Tu te souviens de moi, Théa Davis ?

Elle se retourna et jeta un regard à la fête se déroulant en face. Harry voulut lui répondre mais elle le coupa avant.

- Je peux entrer ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Harry roula des yeux mais sortit tout de même de sa chambre.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Il referma la porte juste derrière elle. Elle se tenait au milieu de l'entrée, les bras croisés, légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle prit le temps de le détailler avec plus d'attention et elle remarqua qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le front. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce point, elle n'était pas venue pour ça.

Harry décida que c'était le moment idéal pour lui expliquer le malentendu de la veille.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, tu as du croire que je te mentais. Je m'appelle bien Harry Potter, les Dursley ne…

- Stop.

Harry s'arrêta. Elle avait les mains levées et ses lèvres arboraient un sourire malicieux.

- Je sais. Tu t'appelles bien Harry Potter et tu n'es pas leur fils mais leur neveu, je sais tout ça. J'ai entendu les dursley en parler à mes parents.

Elle décida que le moment était venu d'éclaircir certain point.

- Tu sais, tu étais invité au barbecue toi aussi.

Harry ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre d'ailleurs. Que les dursley le lui avait interdit ? Que parce qu'il tait sorcier, il ne pouvait pas ? Non. Harry resta là à ne rien dire. Il trouvait la situation ironique. Lui, le grand Harry Potter, qui a survécut plusieurs fois à Voldemort, ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire devant une jeune moldue.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

- Je… je… j'avais des devoirs … à finir.

Théa ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés. Depuis quand les pensionnaires de St Brutus faisait consciencieusement leur devoirs et à l'avance.

- Tu étais vraiment obligé de les faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je… Je… voulais m'avancer un peu, comme j'aurais plus de temps libre après.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Non. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas croire à la version des Dursley. Sans signe avant coureur, elle attrapa le poignet de Harry et le tira vers la sortie. Sur le coup de la surprise, il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Au milieu de la rue, il la tira d'un coup sec. Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?lui demanda-t-il

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je t'emmène au barbecue.

- Mais tu es têtu, je t'ai dit que j'avais mes devoirs.

Elle affichait maintenant un immense sourire.

- Tu as raison. Je suis très têtue, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux et il n'est pas question que tu restes seul. Et puis tes devoirs attendront demain.

Elle tira de nouveau Harry vers sa maison. Il la suivit sans rien dire. Essayer de négocier avec elle, c'était peine perdue, elle est trop têtue et bornée. Dès qu'elle le lâcherait, il en profiterait pour retourner chez les Dursley. Mais il fallait qu'il soit prudent, sil les Dursley le voyait, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Il entrèrent sur la propriété des Davis. Sans lâcher Harry, elle zigzagua entre les invités. Elle se retrouva enfin devant ses parents qui étaient en pleine discussion avec les Dursley. Harry déglutit difficilement. Lorsque les dursley s'aperçurent de sa présence, ils lui jetèrent un regard noir. Théa l'avait bien remarqué mais fit comme si de rien n'était et les ignora.

- Papa, maman, Voici Harry Potter.

Ses parents se jetèrent un regard en coin.

- Bonjour Harry ! Je suis Annie Davis et voici mon mari, Stefan Davis.

Harry saisit la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Enchanté.

- Je vous ai entendu parler et je trouvait dommage qu'il soit seul.

Plus personnes ne dit rien. Les Dursley retenaient leurs souffles, ses parents ne savaient plus quoi dire et Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Dudley, quand a lui ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la situation, il était trop occupé à dévorer des yeux… Théa. En le remarquant, elle lâcha le poignet de Harry se plaça de l'autre côté de c dernier afin d'être le plus loin possible de son cousin. Théa enchaîna :

- J'ai entendu dire que les environs étaient très beaux.

Pétunia semblait reprendre sa respiration à un rythme normale et lui répondit :

- Oh oui ! Nous sommes dans un quartier tranquille, pas très loin se trouve…

Pétunia continua sa tirade mais Théa ne l'écouta plus. Harry non plus, il semblait pris dans ses pensées. Théa le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle regarda ses yeux. Il avait de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude mais il n'y avait aucune lueur de vie dedans. Seul une profonde tristesse semblait en émaner. Théa réalisa qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Il n'avait certainement pas voulu venir et préférait se morfondre seul. Sa décision était prise. Elle ferait tout pour aider ce garçon, pour faire disparaître cette tristesse dans ses yeux et lui redonner une joie de vivre, pensionnaire de St Brutus ou pas.

- Oui mais vous avez pour bien connaître les environs, il vous faut un bon guide, je suis sur que mon Dudley…

Théa voyait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Et c'était hors de question. Elle n'allait pas rester avec cette espèce de tas de graisse sur patte qui la matait depuis le début. Elle coupa madame dursley a cet instant.

- Oui ! Vous avez raison, il me faut un guide. Harry pourrait me faire visiter la ville.

A l'évocation de son nom, Harry releva légèrement la tête et plus il l'entendait parler, plus il écarquillait les yeux. Cette fille ne pouvait pas le laisser tranquille, lui et sa tristesse. Et avec les Dursley a côté, elle voulait réellement sa mort ou quoi.

- Oui, c'est une merveilleuse idée.

Tous étaient tournés vers Harry, attendant sa réponse. Il déglutit difficilement. Pourquoi il se trouvait là et pas chez ces amis, il se le demandait vraiment.

- Euh… oui… je veux bien te montrer le coin dit-il en se tournant vers Théa.

- Demain ?

Il jeta un regard furtif au Dursley.

- Oui, ce sera parfait.

Il tenta d'afficher un maigre sourire. Théa était satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle pourrait ainsi en découvrir un peu plus sur Harry.

Les Dursley jetaient des regards en biais à leur neveu. Il allait avoir droit à de sérieuse explication à leur retour chez eux.

_à suivre..._


	2. Le début d'une amitié?

**RAR :**

Greg83 : lol j'espère ne pas avoir été trop méchante avec Harry mais tu viens de me donner une idée pour la suite je t'en remercie.

Satya : Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite.

Onarluca : Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite.

Sevichou : Alors toi ! Comment ne pas te reconnaître avec ton pseudo ! Alors comme ça je te surprends ? Je me demande bien pourquoi cette fois ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ? Voilà, tu l'as ta suite, je me suis dépêché. Maintenant que je poste, je vais écrire plus régulièrement. Un dernier point. Tu avais besoin de faire profiter tout le monde de ce surnom que tu me donnes ? Hein ?

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 2 : Le début d'une amitié ?

Harry franchit le seuil de la porte suivi de près par les Dursley. Malgré ses craintes, il avait plutôt passé un agréable moment. Dudley l'avait purement et simplement ignoré, trop occupé à détailler la nouvelle voisine. Il devait la trouver à son goût. La pauvre ! Il valait mieux pour elle s'en aller en courant. Mais Harry était persuadé qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il s'était aperçu qu'elle semblait se trouver toujours à l'opposé de Dudley et lorsqu'il était arrivé, elle avait changé de côté pour échapper à quelque chose. Après cela Dudley avait passé son temps près du barbecue sans pour autant quitter Théa des yeux. Les dursley avait parlé avidement avec les Davis.

Dans la foule d'invités, il y avait retrouvé Mrs Figg accompagné de ses chats et de son éternel odeur de chou. Mais ce qui marqua le plus Harry fut son interlocuteur. Il portait une grande chemise hawaïenne, un vieux short et une casquette lui cachant la moitié du visage. L'apparence de l'homme lui faisait vaguement pensé à la manière dont les sorciers s'habillaient lorsqu'ils voulaient passé inaperçu auprès des moldus. Intrigué, il s'approcha d'eux. A deux mètres de l'homme, il écarquilla les yeux. C'était un sorcier. Il le reconnaissait. Il se plaça à côté de madame Figg et de l'homme. Il parla à voix basse pour que seul eux puissent l'entendre.

Ravi de voir revoir Mondingus Fletcher

Bonjour Harry !

Je vois que Dumbledore n'a pas abandonné l'idée de me surveiller.

Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de mieux, répliqua sèchement Mrs Figg.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'excusais pour l'an passé.

Vous êtes parti et les détraqueurs sont arrivés. Heureusement que Pompon était là pour me prévenir.

Mais puisque je vous dit que j'avis une affaire urgente à régler.

On dit toujours ça.

Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tout les deux ? Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal alors arrêtez avec ça.

Tous les deux se turent.

Alors Fletcher, auriez quelques nouvelles à m'annoncer ?

Tu n'étais pas sensé m'avoir vu, tu ne devais pas savoir qu'on te suivait partout.

Et en plus, il me prend pour un idiot, de mieux en mieux.

Harry, il faut comprendre Dumbledore. Avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…

Voldemort.

Ils tressaillirent tous les deux.

Si tu veux, oui. Maintenant que le monde sorcier est au courant de son retour et que tout le monde le croit, il ne veut pas prendre de risque.

C'est vrai que j'ai une mission à accomplir, faut pas qu'il m'arrive malheur avant.

De quoi tu parles ? Dumbledore s'inquiète juste pour toi.

Harry baissa la tête. Il n'était pas au courant et c'était certainement mieux. Après une courte discussion, il partit. Les Dursley rentraient.

Il alla directement dans le salon. Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à une discussion des plus houleuses. Ils se plantèrent tous les trois devant lui. Pétunia pinçait les lèvres, Vernon avait le visage déformé par un rictus de colère. Dudley lui jetait des regards emplis de haine. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Dudley devait avoir changer d'avis lorsqu'il avait vu Théa. Il devait se faire un plaisir de lui montrer les environs seulement, elle ne semblait pas partagé son point de vue. Elle avait demandé à lui de lui montrer les environs et non à Dudley. Vernon fut le premier à exploser.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? TU NE DEVAIS OUVRIR A PERSONNE, A PERSONNE, TU M'ENTENDS.

Instinctivement, Harry se leva et se planta devant son oncle.

Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, elle m'avait vu, je devais l'ignorer peut-être. Elle se serait posée plein de questions.

Comment ça elle t'as vu ?

Je suis passé devant la fenêtre et elle regardait à ce moment là.

TU AVAIS BESOIN DE TE BALADER ?

Je fais ce que je veux quand même. J'avais besoin d'un parchemin… pour leur dire que tout allait bien.

Il avait baissé le ton de sa voix. Il ne leur avait pas dit la vérité mais il profitait de l'effet. Vernon fulminait sur place.

Cette fois-ci se fut Dudley qui prit la parole.

Pourquoi tu es venu ?

Je ne voulais pas venir.

Mais tu y étais quand même.

C'est elle qui m'a forcé à venir. Je ne voulais pas venir.

Dudley semblait septique mais ne répondit rien. Pétunia s'approcha de son fils lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Vernon reprit la parole.

Et pour demain ?

Quoi demain ?

Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Lui montrer les environs. Ce n'est pas ça le but ?

Vernon fulminait devant l'insolence de son neveu.

Tu lui fais un rapide tour des environs et tu reviens tout de suite.

C'était mon intention.

ET NE FAIS PAS UN DE TES TOURS, C'EST CLAIR ?

Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas utiliser la magie, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

L'année dernière, tu l'as bien utilisé contre mon fils.

Dudley pâlit à l'évocation de cet évènement et Pétunia resserra son étreinte autour de son fils.

Je ne l'ai pas utilisé contre lui. Je les fais pour chasser les détraqueurs.

Pourtant tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

C'était un cas de force majeure. A moins que tu n'es préféré que je laisse Dudley au bon soin des détraqueurs et de leur baiser.

Pétunia poussa un léger cri et Dudley écarquilla les yeux rien qu'en s'imaginant ce que aurait pu se passer.

Tu t'en tiens à la version officielle pour ce qui est de ton enseignement, tu es à St Brutus. Tu ne fais aucune allusion à ta nature, tu fais comme une personne normale.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il n'avait rien demandé. C'est elle qui lui avait proposé et il ne pouvait pas refuser. Cette fille est trop bornée, elle serait revenue à la charge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça par hasard. Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il l'aurait parié. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain et de faire attention à ce qu'il lui dirait.

Il se réveilla tôt le matin. Quelques timides rayons du soleil commençait à lui caresser le visage. Il se sentait mieux que les autres jours. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Il n'avait pas revu Cédric se faire tuer sous ses yeux ni même revu la chute de Sirius à travers le voile. Il se leva pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec l'esprit tranquille. Il descendit dans la cuisine sous le regard lourd des Dursley. Ils ne dirent rien.

En début d'après-midi, il se leva. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte.

Où tu vas ?

A ton avis, lui répondit Harry.

Tu te souviens de ce que l'on a dit, j'espère.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et sortit de la maison. En traversant la rue, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille.

Il sonna à la porte d'entrée et se fut Annie Davis qui lui ouvrit.

Bonjour madame Davis.

Bonjour Harry ! Mais entre ! Je vais chercher Théa.

Il obéit et entra dans la demeure. Elle le dirigea vers le salon et partit à l'étage. Il était spacieux et l'atmosphère semblait chaleureuse. Les murs étaient tapissés de souvenirs et de photos. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement en voyant toute ces photos montrant une famille unie. Sur une commode, un cliché attira plus son attention que les autres. Il prit le cadre et un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres.

----------------------------------

Théa priait pour que cette journée se finisse. Depuis qu'elle était revenue avec Harry, Dudley n'arrêtait pas de la fixer. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il lui portait un regard qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout. Afin d'éviter tout problème, elle faisait en sorte de se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui. Elle ne tenait pas à se faire draguer par lui. Après maintes esquives, il sembla abandonné et retourna vers ses parents. Théa se sentit soulagé. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry. Il était en pleine discussion avec la femme aux chats et un homme ave un accoutrement des plus… original. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme lui rappelait vaguement… Non, pas ici. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir ici. Non, c'était sûrement quelqu'un qui aimait s'habiller comme ça, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications. Mai pourtant, il ressemblait tellement à … Non, ça ne peut pas être ça.

Ils étaient tous partis. Le soir tombait. Les Davis rentrèrent chez eux. Ils s'affalèrent sur le canapé. Théa s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Ils avaient les yeux rivés sur leur fille. Elle allait avoir droit à une discussion sérieuse.

Théa ?

Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il faut que nous parlions.

De ?

De Harry.

Ah ?

Pourquoi lui as-tu proposé ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu as écouté notre conversation.

Théa se mordit la lèvre et porta son regard sur le côté.

Alors, bon dieu, pourquoi lui ? Tu sais qu'il est à St Brutus, Dudley aurait pété mieux. Sa mère allait te le proposer, tu avais besoin de t'en mêler.

Non ! Je n'y aurais pas été avec cette espèce de bouffon. Smelting ? Il serait certainement mieux à St Brutus, **lui**, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

D'accord, tu ne voulais pas y aller avec lui mais il y avait d'autres moyens que de proposer à Harry. Dudley n'est pas à St Brutus mais lui, il y est.

NON ! Moi je n'y crois pas. Il ne peut pas être à st Brutus. Il est trop… trop… calme. Vous vous souvenez de Andrew ? Lui, il était à St Brutus et il ne sont pas pareils.

Ça ne veut rien dire.

Tu en connais beaucoup des délinquants qui font leur devoirs et surtout maintenant. En plus, il s'est gentiment excusé. Je le trouve bien poli pour un pensionnaire de St Brutus.

Un ange passa.

Et tu as décidé de savoir pourquoi ils nous ont menti.

Théa se contenta de sourire à ses parents. Décidément, sa mère la connaissait trop bien.

C'est peine perdue que d'essayer de te dissuader, je suppose.

Oui, peine perdue.

Son père sourit et continua à l'adresse de sa femme.

Elle est vraiment têtue, je me demande de qui elle tient ça. Ce n'est pas de moi en tout cas.

Je sais que je suis têtus mais pas à ce point là. Si ?

Non, c'est vrai, pas à ce point.

Il avait dit cela tout en se rapprochant de sa femme. Elle ne put lui répondre qu'il l'embrassa. Le baiser s'éternisa aux yeux de Théa.

Hhhuumm !

Aucune réaction de leur part.

Je suis toujours là.

Il se détachèrent l'un de l'autre mas une petite lueur brillait dans leurs yeux.

Théa, tu ne voudras pas… euh.

Aller faire un tour dans ma chambre, par exemple.

Par exemple, oui.

Son père lui fit un grand sourire avant de se retourner vers a femme. Théa leva les yeux au ciel, quitta le salon tout en grognant quelques mots qu'ils ne purent entendre.

Ils ont une chambre pour ça !

Le lendemain, l'excitation battait son plein dans la maison. Ses parents étaient un peu septiques à laisser leur fille seule avec ce garçon mais ne dire rien. Théa voyait bien leur inquiétude mais elle était sur qu'il n'était pas comme les Dursley le disait. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle enfila une fine chemise blanche avec une jupe noire. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue et laissait s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles. Elle chercha son portable. Ou diable avait-elle pu le mettre. Elle chercha partout, dans le jardin, dans le salon, dans la cuisine puis retourna dans sa chambre. Introuvable. Ses parents ne la laisseraient jamais partir si elle n'avait pas un moyen pour qu'ils puissent le joindre. Elle se baissa pour chercher sous le lit, on ne sait jamais, il a peut-être glissé.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Elle releva rapidement la tête et vérifia l'heure. Il était parfaitement à l'heure. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard ! Les gens ne sont jamais à l'heure et pour une fois où elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il soit en retard, il a fallu qu'il soit à l'heure. Elle fulmina et continua ses recherches. Elle entendit sa mère monter les escaliers. Vite, vite, il fallait qu'elle le trouva au plus vite. Sa mère entra au moment où elle vérifia à nouveau sous son lit :

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ? Harry est là, dépêche toi.

Je cherche mon portable.

Si tu rangeais tes affaires aussi.

Théa lui fit une grimace mais continua ses recherches. Sa mère commença à l'aider. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le trouva caché derrière une pile de livres. Elle le tendit à Théa :

Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à tes affaires.

Promis, je ferais un effort la prochaine fois.

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle se précipita vers les escaliers. Elle se trouva à la moitié de l'escalier quand elle le vit. Il se trouvait en face de la commode et tenait dans ses mains un cadre. Son visage affichait un sourire moqueur. Théa se retint de crier quand elle remarqua la photo q'il regardait. Pourquoi de toutes les photos qu'il y avait, il fallait qu'il regarde celle là. Dans leur ancienne maison, elle avait planqué la photo. Mais quand il avait déménagé, ils l'avaient retrouvé au fin fond du grenier et avait décidé de la mettre dans leur nouvelle maison. Théa n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher de nouveau la photo.

Elle se précipita sur lui et lui prit le cadre des mains rouge de honte. Il afficha un grand sourire.

C'est toi sur la photo ?

Elle le regarda sans rien dire et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Tu étais mignonne quand tu étais petite.

Et en plus il se moquait d'elle. Théa trouvait que sa journée commençait plutôt mal. Ce fut à ce moment là que sa mère arriva dans le salon.

Je vois que tu as regardé la photo. Elle était mignonne hein ?

Et qu'elle en rajoute une couche surtout.

Je suis d'accord.

Moi je ne trouve pas, répondit-elle sèchement mais toujours avec les joues rougies légèrement rouge.

Je sais que tu n'as jamais apprécié que l'on mette cette photo dans le salon mais ton père et moi, on l'aime beaucoup.

J'aimerai voir votre réaction si on mettait en plein milieu du salon une photo de toi quand tu es petite alors que tu es dans la baignoire et rempli de chocolat sur le visage.

Harry étouffa son fou rire. Théa lui lança un regard noir mais il ne put s'empêcher de garder son sourire sur les lèvres.

Théa ! Tu verras quand tu auras des enfants.

Oui ben j'ai encore le temps.

Elle déposa le cadre en prenant soin de cacher la photo contre la commode. Sa mère prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Elle se retourna vers sa fille et haussa un sourcil.

Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller car on a plein de choses à voir, dit Théa.

En fait, ce n'est pas tellement gr…

On a plein de choses à voir, insista Théa.

Harry était surpris. Il avait bien vu que Annie ne semblait pas rassuré, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait.

On y va.

Théa poussait Harry vers la sortie en même temps qu'elle avait dit cela.

Passez une bonne après-midi.

Merci, madame Davis.

Théa écarquilla les yeux. Si elle avait un doute, il venait de s'envoler. On ne pouvait pas être si poli et ponctuel en étant à st Brutus. Elle découvrirait pourquoi tant de mystère entourait Harry. Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes et le silence s'était installé entre eux deux. Il fallait qu'elle trouva quelque chose pour débuter la conversation. Mais pourquoi pas aller droit au but, enfin pas directement.

Harry ne dit rien, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler. Lorsqu'il avait vu toutes ces photos, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à se propres parents et donc à Sirius. Il avait décidé de lui montrer rapidement les coins principaux de la ville et de rentrer. Mais elle l'interrompu dans ses résolutions.

J'ai entendu dire par ta famille que tu étais à St Brutus.

Harry serra les dents lorsqu'elle utilisa le mot famille, comme s'il pouvait considérer les Dursley comme se vraie famille.

Oui

J'ai connu quelqu'un qui était à St Brutus, Andrew, Andrew Robinson. Tu le connais ?

Euh… ça me dit quelques choses mais tu sais, il y a pas mal de monde, je ne peux pas me souvenir de tout le monde.

Hhhuumm. Mais tu pourras m'éclairer sur un point.

Ils étaient arrivés au parc. Celui où Harry venait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle se déplaça pour lui faire face, l'empêchant ainsi d'avancer. Une légère brise vint faire virevolter ses quelques mèches rebelles. Une lueur de malice brillait dans ses yeux.

Quel point ?

Il disait toujours que le professeur… Reynolds, je crois, était un vrai tyran. C'est vrai ?

Euh… euh… oui, c'est vrai, hésita Harry.

Théa se retourna pour continuer sa route. Elle eut un léger sourire. Elle venait de le piéger. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée des professeurs qu'il pouvait y avoir à St Brutus, elle avait toujours soigneusement évité de rencontrer le fameux Andrew de St Brutus.

Pour éviter toute confrontation tout de suite, elle changea de sujet. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Malgré qu'il lui mente, elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire sans qu'il pose un jugement. Il semblait calme mais pourtant regorgeait d'énergie. Pourtant, certaines de ses paroles dégageaient de l'amertume et de la rancœur et une profonde tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux. Tout cela renforça son idée de découvrir la vérité.

Plus la conversation avançait, plus Harry sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle dégageait un sentiment de joie et de plénitude qui l'envahit. Il lui parlait avec plus de facilité qu'au début. Il avait l'impression de se trouver comme avec Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'elle se stoppa et dit :

Harry, dis moi la vérité.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

Harry ! Tu n'es pas à St Brutus, je le sais. Tu ne peux pas être là bas, tu es trop différent.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa.

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée s'il y a des professeurs tyranniques et encore moins leurs noms.

Il ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité ?

Je ne peux pas.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle n'insista pas. Il lui dirait quand il le voudra. Il reprit sa route mais elle l'interrompit de nouveau.

Harry ?

N'insiste pas.

Non, ce n'est pas ça.

Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

Aujourd'hui, tu as sourit, tu as ri mais pourtant, tu as toujours cette tristesse dans les yeux.

Harry se retourna. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder en face. Il laissa échapper une larme qu'il essaya d'un revers de manche. Théa remarqua son geste et ne dis rien, lui laissant le temps de lui répondre s'il le voulait.

Je… j'ai perdu une personne proche, ma dernière famille.

Les derniers mots étaient à peine audibles et pourtant elle les avait entendu.

Je suis désolé.

Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Ils reprirent leur chemin. Harry n'avait pas pensé à lui quand il s'était retrouvé avec elle. Mais il avait fallu qu'elle pose toutes ces questions. Elle avait qu'il n'était pas à St Brutus. Nier n'aurait servi à rien, elle l'avait piégé.

Théa se mordit la lèvre. Il avait fallu qu'elle gâche tout. Ils avaient passé une agréable journée et elle avait tout gâché avec sa curiosité. Il avait l'air joyeux tout à l'heure et maintenant son visage affichait de la tristesse.

Ils se séparèrent devant chez Théa sans un mot. Elle le regarda retourner chez lui. A cet instant, elle se fit une promesse : quelque soit son secret, qu'elle le sache ou non, elle fera tout pour que cette tristesse quitte ses yeux.

Deux jours'étaient passées depuis cette journée et Théa n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le revoir. Cette histoire la tracassait. Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il sortit de chez lui et s'installa au soleil dans l'herbe. Un bref instant, il croisa son regard mais détourna la tête. Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Théa. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle devait faire vite avant qu'il ne décidé de rentrer chez lu. Elle remplit son sac, passa par le garage et prit son vélo. Elle prévint ses parents qu'elle sortait pour la journée et traversa la rue. Il était là, allongé par terre, les yeux clos.

---------------------------------

Lorsque Harry était rentré, il eut droit à un interrogatoire pour tout savoir mais il se garda bien de leur dire qu'elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas à St Brutus. Quelques jours avaient passés. Il ne l'avait pas revu. C'était une journée ensoleillée, Dudley était sorti avec ses amis et les dursley étaient parti à Londres pour la journée. Il alla dans le jardin et s'allongea dans le jardin. Il aperçut furtivement la voisine à sa fenêtre. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et profita de la légère brise sur son visage. Il se releva légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil en face. Elle avait disparu. Elle le fuyait, cela valait peut-être mieux. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il entendit le bruit de pas qui se rapproche et le tintement d'une chaîne puis plus rien. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit :

La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir!

Il se releva. Devant lui se tenait Théa, un sac sur le dos et le vélo à la main.

Je ne dormais pas. Je profitais du soleil.

Elle le ixa laissant un blanc puis elle continua :

J'ai bien envie de me balader mais j'ai pas envie de me perdre.

Je t'ai montré la ville l'autre fois pourtant.

Je n'ai pas fais assez attention.

Trop occupé à jouer les curieuses

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa les yeux. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

Je suis désolé. J'aimerais me faire pardonner. Tu voudrais bien me montrer les environs à vélo ?

Je n'ai pas de vélo.

Oh !

Elle le fixa en cherchant un moyen. Elle s'approcha de lui et se tient droite devant lui. Harry semblait confus mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir :

Viens !

Intrigué, il la suivit. Elle se rendit chez lui, entra dans le garage pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard avec un autre vélo.

C'est le vélo à mon père. Vous faites a peu près la même taille, il devrait t'aller.

Quand tu as une idée en tête, tu n'abandonnes jamais.

Jamais. On y va ?

Elle avait au coin des lèvres un sourire malicieux. Cette fille était des plus têtue et bornée mais il l'aimait bien. Il la suivit.

Il se entait bien. Il avait le même sentiment qu'il y a deux jours. Un sentiment de vie et de liberté. Elle avait tout prévu. Sur le coup de midi, Harry sentit son estomac crier famine. A ce moment là, elle sortit de son sac des sandwichs et de l'eau.

Tu as faim ?

Elle avait prévu un petit pique-nique. Elle tenait vraiment à se faire pardonner. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, elle était déjà pardonnée bien avant cela.

La journée était belle mais se finissait. Elle avait été trop belle pour rester comme ça. Ils étaient descendus de leur vélo et marchait à côté en les tenant. Au détour d'une rue, ils rencontrèrent Dudley et sa bande.

Tiens mais ce ne serait pas ton cousin, Big D.

Ouai, grogna Dudley.

Tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il avait une copine.

Ce n'est pas ma copine

En tout cas, elle est mignonne.

Théa commença à s'énerver, elle n'aimait le comportement qu'ils avaient. Elle sentait que cela allait mal tourner.

Laissez nous passez.

Sinon quoi ?

Ne m'y oblige pas Dudley.

Tu n'as pas le droit.

Si tu continues, je n'hésiterais pas.

Dudley déglutit et se décala sur le côté, laissant un passage libre pour qu'il passe. Sa bande écarquillait les yeux.

De quoi il parle Dudley ?

De rien.

Harry s'avança. Théa s'élança à son tour. Mais elle avait la mauvaise impression qu'il s'était resserré alors qu'elle passait. Ses doutes se confirmèrent. Alors qu'il ne lui restait que quelques centimètres avant d'être loin d'eux, Elle sentit que quelqu'un lui mit une main au cul. Elle sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. Ils ricanèrent mais un seul se trouvait assez près pour le lui faire. Elle lâcha son vélo et lui colla une gifle monumentale. Il ne s'y attendait pas, chancela et se retrouva par terre. Il lui jetait des regards emplis de haine en se tenant la joue. Elle se retourna et fit face aux autres.

Il y a d'autres amateurs?

Ils baissèrent la tête en reculant. Ils marmonnèrent quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Elle reprit son vélo et reprit sa route.

Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que Déjà elle l'avait giflé. Ils semblaient surpris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle réagisse comme cela. Sans plus attendre, elle s'en alla. Il la suivit. Il cherchait ses mots mais aucun son ne sortit. Il sembla le remarquer et le coupa :

Quoi ? Tu croyais que je ne savais pas me défendre seule.

Si j'avais un doute, maintenant je n'en ai plus. Mais rappelle moi une chose à l'avenir.

Quoi ?

Ne jamais t'énerver.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Harry se sentit envahir par un sentiment de joie. Il lui rendit son vélo et ils se séparèrent toujours aussi euphorique.

Il monta dans sa chambre sans rien dire, sous le lourd regard des Dursley. Il ne redescendit pas de la soirée. Tout à coup, Harry partit à rire tout seul. Il repensait à la journée qu'il venait de passer. Cette fille, Théa, avait réussi sans le savoir à lui faire oublier pendant quelques heures la mort de Sirius. Lui faire oublier que son destin était tout tracé, qu'il avait cette mission à accomplir. Une moldue. Une simple moldue avait réussi là où tous avaient échoué. C'était assez ironique. Il s'endormit sur ces quelques pensées.

------------------------------------------

Théa rentra chez elle. Elle avait vu pendant quelques instants ses yeux pétiller de vie. Elle était bien décidée à la revoir cette étincelle. Ereinté par cette journée, elle s'installa dans le salon. Son père lisait un livre et sa mère préparait le dîner. La maison était paisible mais pas pour longtemps.

Un énorme bruit retentit faisant tressaillirent Théa et son père. Un homme couvert de suie venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée. Son père avait lâché son livre et Théa écarquillait les yeux. Sa mère arriva furibond devant l'intrus. Son visage était rouge de colère.

TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE JE DETESTE QUAND TU UTILISES LA MAGIE CHEZ MOI!

L'homme en face d'elle lui fit un sourire malicieux et lui répondit :

Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir soeurette.

_à suivre…_


	3. un oncle ensorcelant

**RAR :**

**Satya :** Je te rassure tout de suite, les Davis ne sont pas comme les Dursley. Heureusement ! Tu imagines le pauvre Harry, encerclé par des personnes qui ne supportent pas la magie. lol

**Hadler :** Ton idée était bonne mais ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas tiqué ? Réponse dans le chapitre, là, juste en dessous.

**Onarluca : **merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.

**Hisoka :** ravi que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

**Greg83 : **tu as émis une bonne supposition mais ce n'est pas ça non plus, ce n'est pas mondigus. Je suis trop gentille ? Moi ? C'est vrai, j'aurai pu le faire autrement, c'est vrai elle aurait du être plus méchante avec eux mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a pas dit son dernier ma Théa…lol. Moi ? Un brin sadique ? Non ! Enfin… Bon, juste un peu mais vraiment juste un peu.

**Sevichou :** Comment ça elle me ressemble ? Bon peut-être un peu sur certain point, j'avoue. Je ne suis pas sadique. Juste un peu. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi. Tu m'as corrompu ! Regarde même en cours. Ben ouai pour ce qui le savait pas, on s'est fait surnommé le trio infernal par nos profs. C'est de ta faute ! Je n'étais pas comme ça avant. Tiens tiens, pour une fois que quelque chose n'est pas de faute. Vite, il faut marquer ça sur le calendrier.lol

Avant de vous laissez lire, j'aimerai m'excusez car pour le chapitre 2, il n'y a pas de tiret au dialogue. Je me suis battu contre fanfiction et… j'ai perdue. Il m'a supprimé touts mes tirets. Alors encore une fois, je m'excuse ça ne devait pas être pratique pour lire. alors la j'ai mis des guillemets pour les dialogues.

Bon allez je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 3 : un oncle ensorcelant.

"Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te revoir soeurette."

Annie se tenait toujours devant l'homme mais son visage n'était plus marqué par la colère. Un sourire naissait au coin de ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé mais tu veux que je vienne comment ?"

"S'il y a une porte d'entrée, ce n'est pas pour faire jolie !"

"Bien la prochaine fois, je transplane devant la porte d'entrée et je sonne."

Annie leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Théa sourit devant cette scène. Sa mère avait beau clamé qu'elle ne voulait pas de magie chez elle, elle adorait son frère alors elle lui pardonnait ses écarts. Sa mère n'aimait pas la magie pour une raison simple. Annie était une cracmol. Ses parents étaient des sorciers et ils furent déçus qu'elle soit dénuée de toute magie. Elle avait donc appris à vivre sans magie depuis toujours et tenait à continuer ainsi. Elle s'était coupée du monde sorcier, il y a de cela longtemps et ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Elle gardait juste le contact avec son frère. Elle s'était mariée avec un moldu et Théa était venu. Ils n'avaient jamais caché à leur fille son appartenance à une famille sorcière. Pendant longtemps, ils avaient vécu dans la hantise que Théa soit une sorcière. Ils en étaient tellement inquiets que Théa en était venu à prier d'être une simple moldue. Jamais elle n'a montré de signe de magie et à onze, ils n'eurent aucune lettre. Théa avait toujours vécu dans un monde sans magie mais adorait son oncle. Elle ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur le monde magique au grand désespoir de ses parents. Elle se trouvait passionné par ce monde dont elle savait si peu de chose. Mais son oncle avait toujours préféré lui cacher les difficultés passées et présentes que rencontrait le monde magique.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot !" s'écria Annie.

"Je te remercie, soeurette."

"Que viens tu faire ici ?"

"Je suis venu voir comment se passait votre aménagement, ici et si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. Mais apparemment, j'arrive trop tard."

"Comme tu peux le voir, je vis parfaitement bien sans aide magique."

"Je vois."

Il s'avança dans la pièce et voulut s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils du salon lorsque :

"JE T'INTERDIS DE T'ASSEOIR LA !"

Surpris, il se redressa avant d'avoir touché le fauteuil. Théa eut un sourire amusé. Il traversa la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté de sa nièce mais :

"JE T'INTERDIS DE T'ASSEOIR LA AUSSI !"

"Ok ! Je ne m'assoie pas là mai dis moi ou je peux m'asseoir alors !"

"Nulle part."

Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

"Tu me jettes dehors ? Moi qui espérais resté un peu".

"Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Tu peux rester mais tu ne t'assoies pas."

Il restait incrédule. Il se tourna vers sa nièce pour essayer de comprendre. Elle tenait du bout de ses doigts son vêtement pour le lui montrer. Il regarda les siens. Pour une fois, il avait fait l'effort de mettre des habits moldus. Il ne comprenait toujours pas et haussa un sourcil. Il se retourna vers sa sœur.

"Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas."

"Pourquoi ? C'est simple. Je viens d'emménager ici, les meubles du salon sont neufs et je tiens à se qu'ils le restent le plus longtemps possible. Alors si c'est pour que tu mettes de la suie dessus, je préfère que tu restes debout."

"Oh, si ce n'est que ça !"

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur lui et prononça :

"Récurvite !"

Toute trace de suie disparut.

"Je peux m'asseoir maintenant ?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et il prit cela pour un oui. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils.

"Tu veux rester pour dîner ?"

"Vu la bonne odeur qu'il y a, bien sûr que je reste."

Elle roula des yeux.

"Ben alors viens manger, vous deux aussi."

Ils se levèrent tous et s'installèrent à la table.

"Alors, Comment ça va dans votre travail, vous êtes…" dit stefan.

"Auror."

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi mais moi et le monde magique…"

"Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas de mal."

"Oui, il a raison, comment ça va dans ton travail ?"

"Ben, il y a beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec tous ces adeptes de la magie noire."

"De quoi ?" demanda Théa.

"Des adeptes de la magie noire, ils sèment la terreur en tuant sorciers et moldus."

"Mais c'est horrible !"

"Malheureusement c'est la vérité."

Annie baissa la tête et fit la moue.

"Ne fais pas cette tête soeurette !"

"C'est plus fort que moi, tu risques ta vie tous les jours. Je n'aimerais pas te perdre."

"Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je risque de ne plus être aurore quelques temps."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, on m'a fait une autre proposition mais je vais y réfléchir encore un peu."

"J'espère que tu accepteras."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça, je ne me ferais pas autant de soucis."

Il eut un regard attendri vers sa sœur. On regard se porta sur Théa. Elle n'était pas à l'habitude. Chaque fois qu'il venait, elle le bombardait de questions mais là rien. Elle semblait dans la lune, absorbées par ses pensées. Un fin sourire semblait accroché à ses lèvres.

"Tu es bien calme Théa !"

A l'annonce de son nom, elle sursauta.

"Je t'ai connu plus vivace."

"Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué."

"Tu es en vacances et tu trouves le moyen d'être fatigué ? (nda : tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ! oui ça va je me tais et j'écris !) qu'est ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état ?"

"Je suis aller faire du vélo avec le voisin."

"Oh ! Alors c'est lui."

"Lui quoi ?"

"C'est à lui que tu penses."

"Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'était à lui que je pense ?"

"Tu semblais dans tes pensées."

"Je ne pensais pas à lui."

Elle venait de mentir. Bien sûr qu'elle pensait à lui mais pas comme il le sous-entendait. Elle revoyait cette petite étincelle de vie qui était apparu dans ces yeux et elle cherchait un moyen de la faire réapparaître de nouveau. Elle se demandait aussi comment elle pouvait gagner sa confiance et créer une réelle amitié avec ce garçon. Mais son oncle revient à la charge.

"Bien tu ne pensais pas à lui, mais ce voisin a bien un nom."

Il eut un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Il porta le verre d'eau à sa bouche au moment où elle lui répondit :

"Harry Potter !"

En quelques secondes, son oncle avait recraché l'eau qui se trouvait dans sa bouche.

"Sean !"

Il fixa sa nièce en ignorant sa sœur qui semblait outré par ce geste.

"Tu as dis qu'il s'appelait comment ?"

"Euh… Harry Potter."

"Attend, tu parles de Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter ?"

"Comment ça LE Harry Potter ?"

"Voyons le survivant ?"

"Le quoi ?"

"Mais… Annie, tu vois de quoi je parle ?"

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Euh… non."

"Mais… c'est vrai, tu étais déjà parti du monde magique, donc tu ne peux pas te souvenir."

"Si tu nous expliquais tout début le début peut-être que ça me reviendra."

"Lorsque tu t'es coupé du monde magique, tu te souviens qu'un mage noir qui voulait prendre le pouvoir et faire régner le mal."

"Oui, ça je m'en souviens mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait disparu ?"

Théa ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais ne perdait aucune de leurs paroles. Son père les regardait avec un regard de total incompréhension.

"Si il avait disparu mais aujourd'hui, il est revenu et les mangemorts dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure sont ses partisans. Mais il y a quinze ans, il avait disparu car un petit garçon l'avait anéanti. Ce garçon est surnommé le survivant et il s'appelle Harry Potter."

"Tu essayes de nous dire que le garçon en face de chez nous est celui qui a vaincu le mage noir ?"

Sean s'apprêtait à répondre à sa sœur mais il fut coupé par Théa. Elle venait de se lever et s'écria :

"Mais oui, c'est logique !"

"Quoi ?"

"Harry est un sorcier, tout s'explique."

Personne ne dit rien, ils la regardèrent, incrédule.

"Mais oui ! Regardez ! Les Dursley disent qu'il est à St Brutus alors qu'il n'y est pas. En réalité, il doit être à … euh… Poudlard, c'est ça ?"

En disant ces derniers mots, elle s'était tourné vers son oncle.

"Oui c'est ça, Poudlard."

"Oui, il doit être a poudlard et ils ne veulent pas que les gens sachent qu'il est un sorcier. C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait rien me dire, en réalité c'est un sorcier."

Théa semblait surexcité par cette découverte. Elle allait pouvoir l'aider maintenant qu'elle en savait plus sur Harry.

"rillante déduction Théa mais fait quand même attention avec lui."

"Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?" s'énerva-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mais passons. J'ai l'impression que tu l'aimes mais fais attention. Je connais des gens au ministère et j'ai parlé avec les autres aurores. Il a vécu des choses terribles."

"Il a perdu une personne proche," le coupa-t-elle.

"Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Tu dois aussi savoir que ses parents sont morts."

"Oui, je le sais."

"Il a vu des personnes mourir devant ses yeux."

"Oh ! le pauvre ! Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il est si triste."

"Il est aussi une cible pour Tu-Sais-Qui."

"Euh… non je sais pas."

"Quoi ?"

"Ben tu me dis Tu-Sais-Qui mais je ne sais pas de qui tu parles."

"Il est la cible du mage noir qui sévit en ce moment."

"Pourquoi tu dis le mage noir ou Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il a bien un nom ce type ?"

Ses parents ne disaient rien. Ils semblaient aussi avide qu'elle de savoir mais sa mère se sentit mal à l'aise a l'annonce de cette question. Sean s'arrêta un instant, la fixant dans les yeux. Il semblait hésiter puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Personne ne dit son nom. Il a fait des choses tellement horribles que les gens ont même peur de prononcer son nom."

"Ils ont peur d'un nom ? ça ne m'étonne pas alors que le monde des sorciers aille si mal."

"Théa !" s'insurgea sa mère.

"Quoi ? C'est vrai. Que tu es peur de la personne, je le comprends mais peur d'un nom, c'est idiot ! Et toi, oncle Sean, tu as peur de dire son nom toi aussi ?"

Il ne répondit pas continuant de la fixer.

"C'est quoi son nom," lui demanda-t-elle sur un air de défi.

"Voldemort."

"Ben tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué !"

"Théa ! "s'insurgea de nouveau sa mère.

"Non laisse ! Elle a raison sur ce point. Avoir peur de son nom ne fera pas avancer les choses. Elle a du caractère, c'est bien. Au moins, elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne sois pas une sorcière. Tu serais parfaite pour une carrière d'aurore."

"Ah non ! Pas question ! Pour qu'elle risque sa vie tous les jours, c'est hors de question ! Et comme elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique, le problème est régler."

"Oncle Sean ?"

"Oui ?"

"Pourquoi il est une cible pour Voldemort?"

Il eut un léger frisson.

"Et bien… Il l'a vaincu une première fois alors que ce n'était bébé, il ne veut certainement pas le laisser devenir plus puissant pour qu'il puisse l'anéantir de nouveau. Tu sais que…Voldemort… est très puissant."

"Pourquoi ce n'est pas Dumbledore, je crois."

Elle se tourna vers on oncle qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Dumbledore qui l'anéanti. Tu m'avais dit que c'état le sorcier le plus puissant."

"Oui, c'est ce que je t'ai dit mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, Théa."

Théa resta songeuse. Elle ne pensait pas que la vie de Harry puisse être aussi chaotique. Elle était d'autant plus résignée à l'aider. Maintenant qu'elle savait tout cela que pouvait elle faire pour l'aider au mieux. Plus personne ne dit un mot, pesant le sens de ces paroles. Le dîner se finit et ils sortirent de table. Théa se fit interpellé par son oncle.

"Tu me montres ta chambre ?"

"Si tu veux."

Et ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de sa chambre que son oncle sortit un minuscule objet de sa poche.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Théa.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais son visage était orné d'un sourire empli de malice. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le minuscule objet. Il prononça une formule et l'objet se transforma en un magnifique livre.

"Oh ! tu y as pensé !"

"Bien sûr ! Je voulais te le donner des le début mais ta mère m'aurait tué. Si elle savait que je te donne des livres sur la sorcellerie sans qu'elle le sache, je crois que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de revenir dans cette maison."

"Elle ne sait pas non plus que je m'y intéresse. Tu crois que je devrais en parler avec elle ?"

"Oui tu devrais lui dire mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas que tu lui annonces ça d'un coup."

"Ouai, bon tu me montres ce livre ?"

"Tiens."

Théa se saisit et put lire sur la page de couverture : _L'histoire de Poudlard._

"Comme ça tu en sauras plus sur l'école de ton ami."

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui sourire.

"Je vois que cela te fait plaisir."

"Oui, je… je te remercie."

"Mais c'est normal. Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour ma nièce préférée."

"Je suis ta seule nièce."

"Oui, bon, il n'empêche que s'il y en avait d'autres, tu serais quand même ma préférée."

"Mouais."

"Au fait, tu les as lus les autres ?"

"Bien sûr."

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et prit une chaise. Elle monta dessus et saisit une boite sur le dessus. En l'ouvrant, ils découvrirent deux autres livres : _Le quidditch _et_ les lieux du monde magique._

"Je l'ai met là pour que maman ne tombe pas dessus par hasard. Déjà que pour le déménagement, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait les voir mais non, j'ai eu de la chance je crois."

Ils sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent les Davis.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps mais…"

"Mais…" dit Annie suspicieuse.

Sean lança un regard à sa nièce.

"Et bien…Pour venir vous voir, vous n'aimez pas que je transplane alors je viens par la poudre de cheminette."

"C'est pour ça que tu as raccordé notre cheminée au réseau."

"Oui, d'ailleurs ça ne te gêne pas ?"

"Je préfère que tu viennes par la cheminée."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Comme ça, je n'aurais pas besoin d'appeler un ramoneur."

Sean avait la bouche grande ouverte. Annie se retenait à grande peine de ne pas sourire et essayait de garder un air sérieux. Théa et son père s'étaient donnés dans un fou rire. Il se reprit :

"Je vaisfaire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. En fait je voulais te dire que je laissais un peu de poudre de cheminette comme ça, je ne suis pas obligé d'en emmener toujours avec moi. Ce ne serait pas prudent."

Théa et son père s'était arrêté net et fixèrent Annie. Elle semblait réfléchir. Elle se leva, se saisit d'une boite et la lui tendit.

"Tiens, met la poudre là-dedans."

Sean eut un sourire et déposa de la poudre dans la boite. Il en garda une petite poignée dans sa main. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et fit un clin d'œil à sa nièce. Il prononça quelques paroles et disparu dans un tourbillon.

Théa eut un grand sourire. Son oncle avait préparé le terrain. En laissant la poudre là, il laissait un peu de magie dans la maison. Oui, il avait raison, il valait mieux y aller en douceur. Heureusement qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle désirait faire plus tard sinon, cela aurait été l'effondrement

Demain ! Oui demain serait une journée parfaite pour aller voir Harry et lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Sur cette résolution, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Elle feuilleta son nouveau livre. A chaque page qu'elle tournait, elle écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux. Cette école était pour elle, des plus… bizarre. Comment ils faisaient pour vivre avec des tableaux qui bougeaient et qui parlaient, des escaliers qui bougent. Elle avait de multiples questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Elle poserait toutes ces questions à Harry en espérant qu'il veuille bien lui répondre. Peut-être voulait-il être tranquille, oublier un peu son école ? Que devait-elle faire ?

En premier, elle lui dirait qu'elle est au courant qu'il est un sorcier et qui il est et elle avisera selon sa réaction. Le laisser tranquille ou assouvir sa curiosité. Elle déposa son livre dans sa boite au dessus de son armoire et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Ses rêves furent hantés par des objets volants, des chapeaux pointus et des baguettes jetant des sorts.

Elle s'habilla légèrement. Le soleil brillait sur la ville de Little Whinging depuis plusieurs jours. En descendant, elle rencontra ses parents :

"Où vas-tu ?"

"Je vais en face. J'aimerai parler avec Harry."

"Tu vas lui dire ?"

"Que je sais qu'il est un sorcier ? Oui. Autant être franche, il me fera peut-être plus confiance après."

Elle sortit et traversa la rue. Elle se trouvait devant la porte du 4 privet Drive. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sonna à la porte. Des bruits de voix résonnèrent et des pas précipités se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

-----------------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla avec des souvenirs heureux de la veille. Les Dursley déjeunaient dans la cuisine et toute discussion stoppa à son arrivée. Dudley avait-il parlé de leur petite rencontre ? Il était près à répondre à toute leur attaques ou mensonges que Dudley avait pu leur raconter. Mais rien. Ils se contentaient de le fixer.

Il s'installa dans le salon mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée ? Autant son oncle et sa tante restèrent à discuter dans le salon, que Dudley avait décidé de venir faire un tour dans le salon.

Il se planta devant son cousin avec un air renfrogné :

"Tu parles de ce qui s'est passé hier, et tu le regretteras."

Alors c'était donc ça. Il avait honte.

"Pourquoi ? Ça t'embête tant que ça qu'un de tes amis ce soit fait mettre chaos par Théa."

"Ah ! Maintenant c'est Théa. Tu t'es bien rapproché d'elle."

Harry fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps.

"Je me demande comment elle réagirait si elle savait que tu es un monstre !"

"Tais toi !" cria harry.

"Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'elle le découvre ? Tu as peur qu'elle te haïsse remarque, elle aurait rai…AAAAHHHH LACHE ça TOUT DE SUITE !"

"Oh ! Est ce que Dudley aurait peur du méchant Harry ? "ironisa Harry.

"Tu…Tu… tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser, je le sais."

Harry tourna négligemment sa baguette entre ses doigts et lui répondit :

"C'est vrai, je ne peux pas l'utiliser mais je connais d'autres sorciers qui eux, peuvent l'utiliser à leur guise."

"Tu… Tu… tu n'oserais pas ?" bafouilla Dudley.

"Tu parierais quoi la dessus ? Une rapide lettre et ils vienent"

Dudley déglutit difficilement et continua de fixer la baguette de Harry. Ce dernier continua à parler :

"Tu sais, les sorciers ont beaucoup d'imagination des qu'il s'agit d'utiliser leur baguette."

Les lèvres de Dudley bougèrent légèrement. Son esprit vagabondait. Et ses lèvres tremblèrent encore plus.

"Je vois que tu m'as compris."

Pétunia choisit ce moment là pour faire son entrée dans le salon.

"Tout va bien Dudlinouchet ?"

Voyant que Dudley ne répondait pas elle s'avança.

"Diddy ?"

Harry lança un regard noir à Dudley. Il comprit parfaitement le message.

"Rien tout va bien."

Pétunia semblait suspicieuse. Elle jeta un regard à Harry qui prit un air innocent. Elle s'en alla. Dudley déglutit avec peine avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. Harry s'installa de nouveau dans le salon. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être ici. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette suivi par une voix venant de la cuisine.

"Va ouvrir !"

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Ils ne pouvaient jamais aller ouvrir ou quoi. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrir. Il eut un sursaut. Devant lui se tenait Théa. Un grand sourire était affiché sur ses lèvres et semblait pétillée de joie.

"Salut Harry !"

"Salut Théa !"

Harry semblait confus mais réussi à prononcer :

"Euh...Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Je devais te parler."

Harry jeta un regard en arrière et s'apprêta à se rendre dehors quand les dursley surgirent arrivèrent. Dudley venait de descendre les escaliers et les Dursley jaillirent de la cuisine.

"Oh ! Bonjour ! Que nous vaut votre visite ?" s'extasia Pétunia.

"Et bien, j'étais venu pour parler avec… euh…"

Elle allait continuer lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Pétunia

"Vous vouliez parler avec Dudley."

Théa écarquilla les yeux.

"Euh … C'est-à-dire que… non, j'étais venu pour…"

"Ne restez pas dehors ! Entrez ! Vous pourrez tout nous expliquez à l'intérieur."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se sentit une main lui saisir l'épaule et la pousser à l'intérieur. Elle fut dirigée vers le salon. Harry avait disparu de on champs de vision, les Dursley l'entourant comme voulant boire ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait pas parler devant eux. Ils avaient l'air si réticent avec ce qui concernait Harry qu'il valait mieux lui en parler à lui seul. Mais Pétunia n'était pas décidé à lui laisser en placer une :

"Alors, vous n'avez aucun problèm?"

"Euh… non."

"Vous savez, si vous avez le moindre problème, mon Dudley se ravi de vous aider."

Harry venait de réapparaître. Il leva les yeux d'exaspération alors que Dudley émettait un grognement.

"Euh… oui mais tout va bien."

"Oh ! Mais nous sommes impolis, vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose."

"Euh… oui… euh… un verre d'eau ça ira."

Vernon se tourna vers son neveu et lui dit sèchement :

"Tu as entendu, Va chercher un verre d'eau."

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Théa. Cette dernière eut un sursaut. Non décidément non ! elle ne parlerai pas devant eux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse bidon au plus vite et trouve un moyen pour parler avec Harry sans que les Dursley soit là. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il avait ignoré les paroles de son oncle et continuait à fixer Théa. Elle semblait en plein désarroi mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Son oncle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

"Alors, ça vient ce verre ?" cracha-t-il.

Harry serra les dents et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il saisit un verre et commença à le remplir. Mais de quoi il se mêle ? Elle était venu lui parler à lu et il avait fallu que les Dursley s'en mêle. Il se mordit la lèvre de frustration.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Harry lâcha le verre. Des cris venaient de retentir dans le salon. Il se saisit de sa baguette et se précipita dans le salon. Il eut le souffle coupé de la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux.

* * *

Je suis sadique ? Non ! Si ? Bon allez j'avoue, je suis vraiment une sadique ! Arrêter là, c'est vrai, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa, je le sais ! Mais… AH non, ranger vos baguettes tout de suite ! Même sous la torture je ne dirais rien alors rangez moi ça. 

Alors à votre avis, que c'est-il passé dans le salon pendant sa courte absence?


	4. Sa lueur d'espoir

**RAR :**

**Hisoka :** Mais …mais… mais… comment ça tu as envie de me lancer un très mais alors très douloureux doloris ? Je…je… Si je termine ce chapitre sans être sadique, je n'aurai pas le doloris ?

**Onarluca : **Vivi voilà la suite ! Au fait j'ai lu ton histoire mystérieux Eden et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Bien sur qu'il faut que tu fasses une suite !

**Yami shino :** Tu adores ? Ca me fat très plaisir que tu penses ça.

**Hatshepsout :** Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me torturer. Tu es expert en la matière ? Hein ? Et bien je n'irai pas le vérifier alors voilà la suite.

**Yonara :** Immoral ? Mais tu me fais du chantage là ? lol. Bon pour ce chapitre je vais être gentille et le terminer sans couper à un moment crucial. Ces pouvoirs qui se déclenche ? Pourquoi pas ? Réponse dans le chapitre mais j'ai fait plus simple ! lol

**Grerg83 :** Je ne suis pas sadique ! Bon si peut-être un peu. Lol Mais vous voulez vraiment pas qu'elle reste moldue ma Théa ? Non pas de pouvoir qui se déclenche. Pour l'oncle de Théa on ne le revoit pas tout de suite alors il te faudra attendre un peu mais oui, il est important c'est vrai. Théa et Harry sortiront-ils ensemble ? Tu le voudrais ?

**Eiliss :** Moi méchante ? Mais vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ! lol.

**Arvedin** : (Auteur affalé sur son clavier et dépité) Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis sadique ? Hein ? Mon rythme de parution ? Maintenant que je vais reprendre les cours je mettrais environ un chapitre par semaine.

**Sevichou :** Alors toi, tais toi ! C'est uniquement de ta faute si j'ai tendance à devenir sadique. Les aînés doivent toujours montrer l'exemple, non ? Et bien, quel exemple vous me donne toi et femelle maupassant. Tu vas rentrer chez moi par effraction, va y je t'attend de pied ferme !Je suis prête à me battr s'il le faut mais avant quelqu'un pourrait me prêter sa baguette? lol

**Hotel de l'univers :** ça te plaît ? Je suis contente alors. Ta patiente est mise à rude épreuve ? Mais la patience est une vertu lol.

**Simoi : **J'ai 16 ans et demi. Alors pour mettre une fic sur l'ordi ce serait un peu long à expliquer comme ça sur ma fic alors je te conseille d'aller voir « guide pour auteurs et lecteurs de fanfiction » de Alixe et lisandra . C'est très bien expliquer, c'est d'ailleurs gràce à elle si j'ai pu poster.

J'ai reçu plein de review et ça m' fait super plaisir. Ça m'encourage à écrire et à continuer. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait tant, je pensais qu'il y aurait deux trois personnes qui aimerait mais apparemment ça a l'air de vous plaire. J'ai vu aussi que certain m'avait mis dans leur favori et la je suis contente. Lol. Bon, je vais vous laisser lire pour découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé.

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 4 : Sa lueur d'espoir.

Instinctivement, Harry retint sa respiration. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris, en quelques secondes, il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios mais pas ça. Il était près à utiliser la magie, à se défendre s'il le fallait, mais pas ça. Il avait tout envisagé mais pas ça.

Les Dursley s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin du salon derrière le canapé. Vernon jeta un regard empli de haine à son neveu. Il aurait certainement hurlé toute sa colère si Théa n'avait pas été dans la pièce. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cela chez lui mais que pouvait-il y faire. Théa était debout au milieu du salon. Aux yeux de Harry elle était calme, étrangement calme, comme si ce qui venait de se passer était la chose, la plus naturelle et la plus courante, qui soit. Elle semblait juste embarrassée. Au milieu de la pièce, sur la table, prônait une grande chouette avec une lettre accrochée à sa patte.

Théa regardait successivement la chouette, les Dursley et Harry. Tous la fixait et semblait remarquer son manque de réaction. Depuis longtemps, elle s'était habituée aux entrées dans la maison de la chouette de son oncle. Si elle ait un doute à cause des Dursley, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en attendant un mouvement de leur part. elle arrêta sur Harry. En le regardant, elle eut l'impression de le voir différemment, il paraissait sur de lui, être dans son élément et parfaitement le maîtriser.

Harry sentit son regard insistant posé sur lui. D'un seul coup, il réalisa. Il avait toujours sa baguette en main. Frénétiquement, il rangea. Elle eut un sourire. Harry s'avança vers la chouette sous le regard haineux des Dursley qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se saisit de la lettre et la chouette s'envola aussitôt libéré de sa tâche. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait donné un explication et au plus vite.

"Euh… Il faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est un ami à moi … qui a apprivoisé un chouette…et… pour s'amuser il m'envoie des lettres."

Théa fronça les sourcils mais lui répondit :

"Une lettre de ton ami ? Ah bon ? Et ça veut dire quoi le P qui est au dos ?"

"Euh… c'est… euh... l'initial de son nom de famille… euh. Perks."

"Oh ! Ah bon ? j'airais pourtant juré que cela représentait le P de … Poudlard."

Harry manqua un battement et lâcha son enveloppe. Vernon Dursley avait la bouche grande ouverte et Dudley venait de lancer un léger cri de surprise. Théa les regarda tour à tour. Vernon fut le premier à réagir :

"Alors vous êtes une… enfin… une des ces personnes… bizarres ?"

"Hein ? Une personne bizarre ?"

"Il veut dire une sorcière," lui répondit Harry en s'avançant vers elle.

"Bizarre ? Vous pensez que les sorciers sont… Bizarre ?"

"Bizarre, étrange, anormal, des monstruosités de la nature si vous préférez !"

Vernon s'avança dangereusement vers elle l'obligeant à reculer vers la porte du salon.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant !"

"Quoi ?"

"Votre comportement envers Harry."

Les yeux de Vernon se rétrécirent, il paraissait irrité.

"Vous êtes donc une sorcière."

"Non !"

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Non je ne suis pas une sorcière."

"Alors comment connais tu le monde de la magie ?" lui demanda Harry.

"Tous les membres de la famille de ma mère étaient des sorciers mais elle est une cracmol"

Vernon continuait d'avancer vers elle l'obligeant à se retrancher dans l'entrée.

"Une carcquoi ?"

"Une cracmol," répéta-t-elle.

"Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette anomalie ?" rugit-il.

"Une personne d'une famille de sorcier qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique, "répondit calmement Harry.

"Donc vous n'êtes pas une sorcière ?"

"Mais je n'arrête pas de vous le répéter depuis tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas un sorcière, je suis une simple moldue".

"Une moldue."

"Oui vous avez compris où il faut que je vous l'écrive ?"

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et enchaîna :

"Qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ?"

"Je suis venu pour parler à Harry."

"De ?"

"Du fait qu'il soit sorcier."

Vernon avait la respiration saccadée. Pétunia lançait des regards perçants à la jeune fille et Dudley semblait terroriser.

"Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi."

"De quoi ? De sorcellerie ? Puisque je vous dis que je n'en fais pas."

"Théa ! Je crois qu'on va aller discuter dehors," s'empressa Harry en voyant le visage de son oncle changer de couleur.

Il l'attrapa par la épaule et ils sortirent de la maison. Ils marchèrent un peu avant que Harry ne s'arrête et la regarde fixement.

"Alors tu es vraiment venu me parler de la magie ?"

"Oui. Je voulais te parler pour te dire que je venais de comprendre qui tu étais et que tu n'avais plus besoin de me le cacher."

Il fronça les sourcils. Théa se retourna et s'assit. Elle lui fit signe de faire de même et il s'exécuta sans la quitter des yeux.

"Hier, mon oncle est venu nous rendre une petite visite. C'est un sorcier et quand je lui ai dit ton nom, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec son eau."

"J'ai toujours fait cet effet."

"Oui, j'ai vu ça."

Elle le fixa et son regard se porta sur sa cicatrice. Il le sentit et détourna la tête.

"C'est à cause de cette cicatrice que tout le monde te reconnaît ?"

"Oui."

"Je suis vraiment désolé."

"Pour quoi ?"

"Tu sais, mon oncle est auror et… il ma parlé de se qu'il s'est passé… au ministère."

Il se leva frénétiquement et lui tourna le dos. Son pied tapa énergiquement le sol. Il ne voulait pas la regarder de peur de ne pouvoir contenir une fois de plus sa peine.

Théa remarqua sa gêne et se gifla intérieurement pour poser des questions toujours aussi stupides. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Elle regarda Harry et trouva.

"Je vois que tu as toujours la lettre. Je ne me suis pas trompé, elle est bien de Poudlard ?"

Harry fixa l'enveloppe et l'écriture verte qui s'y trouvait. Il se retourna vers Théa.

"Oui, c'est Poudlard, ça doit être le résultat de mes buses."

"Les buses ?"

"Oui, c'est l'examen de fin d'année pour les cinquièmes années."

"Oui, je me souviens, je les vus dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Il y a un autre examen en septième année je crois qui doit s'appeler sapac, ispac ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Oui les aspics."

"Je suis sûr que tu l'as ton examen."

"Je ne sais pas, il s'est passé tellement de choses à ce moment là."

"Et bien ouvre la et tu auras ta réponse."

"Non, tiens ouvre la toi et dis moi."

Théa écarquilla les yeux mais se saisit de la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle décacheta la l'enveloppe et prit le parchemin. Elle le parcourut des yeux.

"Alors ?"

"Et bien…je vais te la lire.Cher monsieur Potter, nous avons le grand plaisir et l'honneur de vous faire parvenir les résultats de vos buses qui vous permettront de choisir vos matières pour votre avenir. Nous espérons que vos résultats seront à la hauteur de vos espérances. Alors, Métamorphose, optimal, défense contre les forces du mal, optimal, potions, effort exceptionnel, sortilèges, effort exceptionnel, histoire de la magie, médiocre, divination, médiocre, attend vous faites de la divination, je savais que l'on pouvait lire dans l'avenir."

"Théa !"

"Ok, je continue. Botanique, acceptable, soins aux créatures magiques, effort exceptionnel. Veuillez, monsieur Potter nous envoyez un hibou avec les options que vous choisissez avant le 31 juillet. La directrice adjointe, le professeur Mac Gonagall. Euh… J'ai l'impression que tu l'as réussi ton examen."

"Ouai on dirait."

"Mais tu as vraiment étudié toutes ces matières ? Cela m'a l'air génial. Tu pourrais me montrer quelques tours que tu sais faire ?"

"Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école."

"Oh !"

"Désolé".

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave mais en quoi consiste toutes ces matières ? Les potions, ça doit être un peu comme la chimie ?"

"Pas trop, on n'utilise pas les mêmes ingrédients aussi."

"Vous utilisez quoi comme ingrédients par exemple ?"

"Eh bien, il y a des épines de porc-épic, des racines de mandragore, de l'asphodèle ou de l'armoise."

Plus Harry débitait le nom des ingrédients plus elle écarquillait les yeux. Harry ne put retenir un rire en voyant sa tête.

"Oui en effet ce n'est pas la même chose."

"Et divination ? Vous ne pouvez quand même pas lire vraiment dans l'avenir ?"

"Notre professeur y croit pourtant dur comme fer. Non, il n'y a que les prophéties qui parlent vraiment de l'avenir."

Théa remarqua son mal aise à cette évocation et changea le sujet.

"Et défense contre les forces du mal. Ils vous apprennent à vous défendre contre une agression ?"

"Oui, entre autre, à savoir réagir et se défendre lorsqu'une créature se trouve en fasse de toi."

"Cela peut servir pour se défendre contre des mauvais sorciers ? Comme les mangemorts ?"

"Les mangemorts… oui. Qu'est ce que tu sais d'eux ?"

"Uniquement ce que mon oncle m'en a dit. Ils sèment la terreur, ils tuent des sorciers comme des moldus et ce sont les partisans de Voldemort."

D'un seul coup, il releva la tête. Il n'avait pas peur ni de frisson lorsqu'il entendait son nom mais il y avait tellement peu de gens qui osait utiliser son nom plutôt que Vous savez qui, qu'il était surpris qu'elle l'utilise. Il lui sourit.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Oh oui, c'est vrai, vous, les sorciers n'aiment pas entendre son nom," dit-elle narquoisement.

"Non enfin si. Les sorciers ne veulent ni le prononcer ni l'entendre mais je ne suis pas comme ça, comme dirait une de mes amies, avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même."

"Je ne sais pas qui a dit ça mais je suis tout à fat d'accord avec elle. C'est que j'ai dit à mon oncle, utiliser tu sais qui, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, ne fera pas avancer les choses."

Harry sourit.

"Au moins toi, tu n'as pas peur de lui, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas une sorcière."

"Non, je ne suis qu'une simple moldue mais je crois que je vais devoir éviter de retourner chez les Dursley. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air ravi que j'ai un quelconque rapport avec la magie. J'aurai du dire que j'étais une sorcière rien que pour voir leur réaction."

"Ils ne t'auraient plus adressé la parole ni à toi ni à tes parents. Ils auraient pensé que vous êtes anormales, des monstres…"

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Comment fais tu pour rester avec eux."

"Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est …la dernière famille qu'il me reste."

"Harry, j'aimerai comprendre une chose. Tu vis depuis toujours avec les dursley ?"

"Oui."

"L'autre jour, tu as dit que tu avais perdue une personne proche, ta dernière famille, tu disais."

Harry sentit ses yeux le picoter puis sa vue se brouiller. Il la fixa. Elle ne dit rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle plus qu'une autre, il le sentait, c'est tout. Comment savait-il qu'il pouvait tout lui dire sans aucune conséquence, il n'avait aucune explication à cela, il le savait, c'est tout. Il allait tout lui raconter.

"C'est une longue histoire, tu sais."

"J'ai tout mon temps."

Il débuta son histoire en commençant par cette fameuse nuit du 31 Octobre. Il lui raconta tout, sa vie chez les Dursley, sa première année à Poudlard, ses amis, sa soudaine célébrité. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa troisième année, sans s'en rendre compte un mince sourire s'afficha sur son visage mais il le perdit vite lorsqu'il arriva à sa quatrième année et à son retour.

Elle déposa sa main sur son épaule. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi et le prit dans ses bras. Sa tête trouva sa place sur ses genoux. Les larmes coulant toujours il continua son récit par sa cinquième année et de l'ordre du phœnix. La voix tremblante et les larmes coulant à flot, il sentait les mains de Théa se crisper au fur et à mesure que son récit arrivait à sa fin. Elle ne disait rien, ne voulant pas lui couper la parole. Harry pouvait ainsi se libérer d'un poids et exprimer toute sa rancœur.

Là, il fit quelque chose qu'il ne se croyait pas capable. Il lui parla de la prophétie. Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, pas même à ses meilleurs amis. Dès qu'il ut fini, il se releva pour lui faire face, les larmes coulant toujours hors des ses yeux. Il la fixa et fut surpris. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de pleurer. Elle savait que Harry avait eu une vie dure mais elle ne pensait pas que cela avait été aussi horrible. Et son avenir était tellement incertain mais pourtant, il était déjà tout tracé.

Ils se fixaient l'un l'autre. Théa le prit de nouveau dans ses bras où il laissa toute sa peine s'y déverser. Son étreinte était chaleureuse et réconfortante. Il s'y sentait en sécurité comme dans l'étreinte d'une mère. Elle était désemparé et ne trouva que ce geste pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait lui offrir qu'une étreinte pour apaiser sa peine. Après de longues minutes qui furent peut-être des heures, il n'en savait rien, ils se séparèrent. Il fut le premier à briser le silence.

"Merci !"

"Merci pourquoi ? je n'ai rien fait."

"Si, tu m'as écouté et je t'en remercie."

"Merci me faire confiance."

Après quelques minutes, ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux.

Harry ne prêta pas un seul regard à son oncle et sa tante. Il partit dans sa chambre sans un mot. Il avait l'esprit plus tranquille et le cœur plus léger. De se confier à elle, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il se sentait apaisé. Il avait pu tout lui dire sans aucune retenue sachant q'elle ne le jugerait pas. Il voyait bien que depuis le début, elle voulait l'aider. Aujourd'hui, Théa était devenue sa petite lueur d'espoir dans ce monde de ténèbres qui l'entourait. Sur ces quelques pensées.

A peine Théa eut franchi le seuil de la porte que ses parents l'apostrophèrent.

"Théa ! Tu es enfin rentré, on commençait à s'inquiéter po…"

Sa mère ne continua pas sa phrase car elle venait de remarquer les yeux rougis de sa fille.

"Tu as pleuré ? Mais que c'est-il passé ?"

Elle eut un sourire et lui dit :

"Il m'a fait confiance."

Sans plus un mot, elle les quitta et rejoint sa chambre.

Elle n'était peut-être qu'une simple moldue mais elle ferait tout pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre Voldemort mais elle le soutiendrait. Elle n'avait pas sa peine mais essayerait de l'alléger et de le réconforter. Elle n'était pas sorcière et malgré cela elle prit sa décision. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle l'aiderai à le combattre et à sortir vainqueur de cette bataille. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu et il avait changé toutes ces convictions et ses priorités.

-------------------------------------------------------

Les jours suivant, ils les passèrent ensemble. Théa prenait soin de ne pas rencontrer les dursley. Si par malheur, elle les voyait, ils détournaient la tête. Cela valait certainement mieux. Déjà qu'elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur mais avec le récit de Harry, elle avait développé une véritable antipathie. Ils étaient devenus de véritable et qu'elle connaisse son secret abattait tout les tabous.

Ils se retrouvaient devant Privet Drive près à se quitter. Soudan, Harry plaqua sa main sur son front. Une vive douleur venait de l'envahir. Voldemort était dans un moment d'extase, il pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait pas voir nettement se qu'il se passait ni ce qu'il disait mais il sentit que cela était très important. Ses jambes commencèrent à se dérober sous lui et laisser échapper des cris e douleur.

Théa regardait la scène, impuissante et sans rien comprendre. Il allait pourtant bien il y a à peine quelques secondes. Puis elle se souvint. Il lui avait parlé qu'il avait un lien avec Voldemort. Cela devait être ça. Il commença à chanceler. Théa se précipita pour le soutenir. Ils tombèrent à genoux. Elle porta sa main à son front. Il était brûlant. Une vague de panique l'envahit. La situation ne faisait qu'empirer. Dans un ultime effort, ils réussirent à se relever et elle l'emmena chez lui. Ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés. Pour une fois où elle aurait eu besoin de leurs conseils, il n'était pas là. Il s'effondra sur le canapé, toujours la tête entre les mains. Sa vue était brouillée, la sueur coulait le long de son dos et sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Théa se précipita dans la cuisine, attrapa le premier tissu qui lui vint sous la main. Elle le mouilla et se précipita dans le salon. Il était toujours allongé sur le canapé se tordant de douleur. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas paniquer. Elle se jeta à genoux près du divan. Elle déposa le linge froid son sur son en espérant apaiser la brûlure. Au contact de la fraîcheur et des es mains, il sentit peu à peu la douleur diminuer. Quelques minutes après, toute douleur avait disparu. Il avait la respiration saccadée et se trouvait couvert de sueur. Les yeux clos, les mains toujours posées sur son visage, il essayait de faire reprendre à son cœur un rythme normal. Théa se trouvait toujours à côté de lui en attendant une réaction de sa part.

Ses parents choisirent ce moment pour revenir de leur rendez-vous. Ils les trouvèrent tous les deux dans le salon. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux.

"Théa ? Harry ? Mais que c'est-il passé ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'approcha de Harry et commença à l'examiner. La mère de Théa était infirmière. Théa regarda la scène mais ne dit rien. Harry semblait vidé de toute force et elle put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme le long de sa joue. Quelques instants plus tard, Annie détourna son attention de Harry pour se tourner vers sa fille.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"On était juste devant la maison lorsqu'il a ressenti une douleur et je l'ai amené ici."

Mais elle ne put continué que Harry la coupa.

"C'est cause du lien que j'ai avec Voldemort."

Ses parents ne répondirent pas.

"Il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Dumbledore. Je vais rentrer chez moi."

Il commença à se relever mais commença à chanceler et retomba sur le canapé.

"Il en est hors de question jeune homme ! Tu as besoin de repos et d'après ce que Théa m'en a dit, tu ne seras pas tranquille avec les Dursley. De plus, il te faut reprendre des forces alors tu restes ici pour ce soir !"

Ca ne sonnait pas comme une proposition mais plutôt comme une ordre.

"Mais je ois envoyer une lettre et pour ça j'ai besoin de ma chouette qui est chez moi."

Il réessaya de se lever mais il fut plaqué de nouveau sur le canapé par Annie.

"Hors de question, tu restes ici."

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais. Tu as besoin de ta chouette alors Théa va la chercher."

"Quoi ? Euh… oui. J'y vais."

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry puis se précipita en face. Elle sonna. Ce fut Vernon qui lui ouvrit. Elle aurait préféré que ce soit sa femme car elle était un tout petit peu mais alors vraiment un tout petit peu plus cordiale. Elle émit un grognement avant de parler.

"Je viens vous prévenir qua Harry reste chez nous ce soir et que je…"

"Tant mieux, gardez le si vous voulez, le coupa-t-elle."

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il lui ferma la porte au nez.

"J'hallucine ! Ce porc vient de me fermer la porte au nez. Il va voir lui!"

Elle resonna à la porte. Ce fut encore Vernon qui lui ouvrit.

"QUOI ?"

Elle ne lui répondit pas et fonça dans Vernon. Il ne s'y attendait pas et recula de plusieurs pas. Ils e retrouvèrent au milieu du salon.

"Ce n'est pas bien découper les gens, vous savez monsieur Dursley."

"Comment osez vous rentrer chez moi comme ça ?""

Indiquez moi la chambre de Harry et je vous laisse tranquille."

"Vous le gardez ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment. Qu'allait choisir ses parents ? Ils avaient toujours été près à aider les autres mais garder Harry pendant le reste des vacances, s'était autre chose. Tant pis pour ce qu'il dirait et elle assumerait les conséquences. Elle voulait l'aider alors elle le fera coûte que coûte.

"Oui, il va rester chez nous."

"En haut, deuxième porte à gauche."

Elle n'attendit pas et monta à l'étage. Elle se rendit dans la pièce et se stoppa net. Quand il parlait de sa chambre, il n'exagérait pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre du temps. Elle vit la cage de l'animal mais pas de chouette en vue. Une malle. Elle l'ouvrit. Quelques livres se trouvaient à l'intérieur avec un chaudron et… un balai. Son oncle lui en avait parlé mis elle n'osait pas le croire. Pas le moment de tarder. Elle vit plume et parchemin sur le bureau. Elle se saisit de toutes les affaires qui pourraient lui servir pour ses cours et les fourra dans la malle. Elle ne vit plus rien alors elle se dirigea vers l'armoire. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait tellement peu de vêtements. Elle ne se posa pas plus de question et se saisit de tous les vêtements ainsi que des uniformes. Si elle avait oublié quelque chose, ils iraient le chercher. Elle prit la cage de l'oiseau et la malle puis descendit les marches. Les Dursley affichait un sourire niais. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et sortit de la maison sans rien dire. Ils étaient écoeurant. Comment pouvait-on vivre avec des gens comme eux. Comment Harry avait fait pour supporter tout ça et être si différent d'eux. Elle traîna comme elle pouvait la lourde malle derrière elle.

Elle rentra chez elle et elle le vit. Sa mère avait du lui porter un calmant et maintenant, il dormait paisiblement sur le divan. Ses parents s'approchèrent d'elle mais leur yeux se tournèrent vers la malle.

"Il n'est pas question qu'il retourne chez eux."

"Que s'est-il passé chez les Dursley," demanda son père suspicieux.

"J'y suis allé pour leur dire qu'il restait chez nous ce soir et il m'a répondu qu'on pouvait le garder. Alors je n'ai pas trop réfléchi et j'ai dit qu'il restait chez nous."

Elle déglutit difficilement. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis retournèrent vers leur fille.

"Va préparer la chambre d'ami."

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traîna toute ses affaires à l'étage. Elle déposa les affaires et la cage de la chouette et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Il se trouvait tous les trois dans le salon à le regarder.

Un moment passa et Stefan se planta devant sa fille.

"On va bientôt manger, il faut qu'il reprenne des forces. Va le réveiller maintenant et explique lui la situation."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle commença à le secouer légèrement.

"Harry ! Harry !"

Il remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir un œil.

"Théa !"

"Harry, lève toi, il faut que l'on parle avant de manger."

Il s'assit sur le divan et fixa la jeune fille.

"Je vais mieux maintenant, je peux partir, tu sais, je ne voudrais pas déranger."

"Hors de question. Je ne me suis pas fait chier à ramener toutes tes affaires ici pour que tu décides de retourner chez eux."

"QUOI ? tu as ramené toutes mes affaires ? Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu restes ici."

"Non !"

"Tu préfères retourner chez les Dursley?"

Il ne répondit. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez eux.

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger."

"Mais tu ne nous dérangeras pas," dit Annie en entrant dans le salon.

"Je… je… je vous remercie."

"De rien, on va bientôt manger," lui répondit Annie en repartant.

"Il faut que j'écrive la lettre."

Elle lui tendit un parchemin et un stylo. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il veuille le faire en se réveillant. Il se saisit des objets et regarda le stylo.

"Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais écrit avec ?"

"Si, mais il y a tellement longtemps."

Il se plongea dans l'écriture de sa lettre. Lorsqu'il la finit, Théa s'écria :

"Par contre, ta chouette n'était pas là-bas quand j'y suis allé, alors j'ai ramené sa cage."

"Tu as bien fait. J'attendrais qu'elle revienne."

"En attendant, je vais te montrer ta chambre."

Il acquiesça et la suivit jusque dans la chambre.

"J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai pu. Mais…"

"Mais…"

Elle se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas si le moment était idéal. A ce moment, des coups retentirent à la fenêtre. Une magnifique chouette blanche se trouva là. Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'oiseau rentrer.

"Hedwige ! Te voilà enfin ! J'ai du travail pour toi ! Il faut que tu apportes cette lettre à Dumbledore."

Il accrocha la lettre à sa patte et elle s'envola.

"Dumbledore, c'est bien le directeur de Poudlard ?"

"Oui mais tu voulais me die quelque chose avant que Hedwige arrive."

"Oui. En prenant tes affaires j'ai remarqué que tu avais un balai."

"Oui."

"Ça vole vraiment ? Pourquoi tu en a un ? ça vole vite ?"

Ses yeux pétillaient de curiosité et cela amusait beaucoup Harry.

"Oui, bien sur que ça vole et très vite. J'en ai un car je fais du Quidditch."

"Tu fais du quidditch ?"

"Oui, le quidditch est le sport des sor…"

"Je sais ce que c'est que le quidditch. J'adorerai voir un match. J'ai un livre là dessus, ça doit être génial d'en faire. Tu joues à quel poste ?"

"Attrapeur."

"Les enfants ! A table !"

Ils ne purent continuer leur discussion sur le quidditch mais semblaient heureux. Ils descendirent pour manger.

_A suivre…_

Voilà !Notre Harry national va pouvoir être tranquille...pour le moment.

Vous n'allez pas dire que je suis sadique sur ce coup là ? J'espère que cela vous à plut ?


	5. une visite inattendue

RAR :

**Onarluca :** ravi que cela te plaise toujours.

**Zabou :** lol. J'avoue que ta review m'a beaucoup surprise. Dans mes review, je pensais qu'on me dirait que mon histoire est plutôt bien mais pas ça ; Quand tu as dit que c'était bien écrit, je dois dire, que j'ai écarquillé les yeux devant mon ordi. Donc j'écris plutôt bien, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir que tu me dise ça. Ah ! Si seulement ma prof de français pouvait penser la même chose… (ppffff gros soupir)

**Arvedin :** quoi ? Elle ne t'a pas plu ma petite chouette ? lol moi je l'aime bien. Une simple petite chouette en fait bien des choses.

**Eiliss :** Ouffff ! J'ai eu peur ! Remarque, je ne devrais pas crier victoire trop vite, j'ai toujours la menace d'un doloris au dessus de ma tête. Pour me faire pardonner, voilà le chapitre suivant.

**Sevy : **Perso je préfère sévichou, lol mais bon c'est toi qui choisit. C'est vrai que si je n'étais pas comme ça, ce serait dommage. Si tu ne m'avais pas… disons…décoincé, allons disons le, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais commencé à écrire mes histoires et encore moins si je les aurais publié. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tiens, encore une fois où ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Vite, le calendrier, un stylo, il est où ? Ah, je l'ai. Voilà, c'est marqué, aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'est pas de ma faute mais de la tienne !

**Hisoka : **Vi, il a changé de maison, il sera mieux ici que chez les Dursley, je suis peut-être sadique mais pas à ce point là. lol

**Greg83 :** Il ferait un beau couple ? J'en prends note. (Si sévichou lit ça, je ne veux AUCUN commentaire OK ? Si tu le lis pas que personne n'aille lui dire, c'est un secret entre nous, ccchhhuuuuttt !). Bon revenons en à nos hippogriffes nous. Rassure toi, Harry ne sortira pas avec Ginny, ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Tu n'aimes pas ce couple ? Comme tu as pu le voir, Théa ne montre aucun signe de magie.

**Satya : **Je vois que tu as de la mémoire. Réponse dans le chapitre.

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 5 : Visite inattendue.

Théa ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les derniers avaient été des plus mouvementés. Tout d'abord, elle avait découvert que son voisin n'était autre qu'un sorcier et pas n'importe lequel, c'était un sorcier célèbre. La célébrité. Il ne l'avait certainement pas voulu, il aurait certainement préféré être un parfait inconnu et ne pas avoir un tel fardeau sur les épaules. La prophétie. Si elle l'avait bien saisi, il serait tué par voldemort ou bien c'est lui qui le tuerait. Son destin était noir mais son passé aussi. Il avait emménagé chez elle dans la soirée. Il se trouvait dans la chambre juste en face. Il devait être dans un sommeil profond. Théa, elle, ne pouvait pas trouvé le royaume des songes. Elle se trouvait trop excité par cette journée. Elle avait enfin fait quelque chose de concret pour l'aider. Elle et ses parents allaient lui offrir le temps des vacances, un endroit chaleureux où vivre.

Il avait envoyé une lettre à Dumbledore. Il attendait un réponse au plus vite. Apparemment, il lui avait parlé de son emménagement chez eux. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème et qu'ils puissent resté ici et non devoir retourner chez les Dursley.

Elle tourna la tête. Il était deux heures du matin et elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. La nuit était silencieuse et la lumière de la lune donnait une faible clarté à la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux en espérant être emmené au pays des songes.

"NON !"

Théa se redressa sur son lit. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. C'était celle de Harry. Elle rejeta sa couverture et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle se planta devant sa porte. Plus aucun cri. Ses parents sortirent de leur chambre à ce moment là. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien eu un cri venant de sa chambre. Ils étaient au coin du couloir et ils firent signe à leur fille d'aller le voir. Elle respira un grand coup et toqua légèrement à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et entendit des sanglots venir de l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle aperçut Harry, assis sur son lit, les jambes ramenées vers sa poitrine, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Il était couvert de sueur, la respiration saccadée et son corps était secoué par les sanglots. Théa se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se plaça à côté de lui. Elle mit sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta violement.

"Théa ?"

Elle put admirer son visage. De longues cernes se dessinaient, les yeux rougies par les larmes et les joues marquées par les larmes qui coulent.

"Harry, on t'a entendu crier. Tout va bien ?"

Elle s'installa juste à côté de lui sans rompre le contact avec sa main.

"Je suis désolé je voulais pas vous réveiller, je…"

"Cela n'a aucune importance," le coupa-t-elle.

"Mais…"

"Pas de mais, je te dis que ça n'a aucune importance."

Instinctivement, elle le serra dans ses bras. Harry se sentit comme dans l'étreinte d'une mère voulant réconforter son fils qui venait de faire un cauchemar. Il laissa librement ses larmes coulées et ses mains étaient crispées sur la jeune fille comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se dérobe d'un moment à l'autre. Il était en train de mouillé son débardeur mais Théa n'en avait que faire. Elle voulait le réconforter. Ses parents entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Ils ne prononcèrent aucune parole et se contentèrent de s'asseoir sur le lit et de fixer les deux adolescents dans leur étreinte.

"Harry ? Que s'est il passé ?" demanda calmement Théa.

"Un simple cauchemar, ce n'est rien."

"Harry ! Tu as crié et tu es en pleurs. Tu ne me feras pas croire que ce n'était rien."

Ses parents fixaient la scène sans rien dire, Théa tenait toujours Harry dans le creux de ses bras. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

"Je… Je… Il tombait, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était de ma faute."

Les Davis froncèrent les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension. Théa, quand à elle, comprit qu'il parlait de Sirius.

"Ce n'était pas de ta faute."

"Si j'avais fait plus attention, je ne serais pas allé au ministère et…"

"Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, Voldemort t'a manipulé, tout le monde aurait fait la même chose."

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer la tête sur l'épaule de Théa et de fermer les yeux. Elle resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Annie s'avança vers les deux adolescents et les prit à son tour dans es bras suivi par son mari. Harry eut un sourire. Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'être comme au terrier. Avoir une famille. Dans cette chaleur, il se rendormit.

Théa ne pouvait se résoudre à le lâcher. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque ses parents sortirent de la pièce pour retourner dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur le lit, adossé à la tête de lit. Harry dormait, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Elle déposa sa main dans ses cheveux et le fixa un moment. Il semblait tellement calme à ce moment. Son visage semblait apaisé et non inquiet ou préoccupé comme lorsqu'il était éveillé. Elle porta son regard à la fenêtre. D'ici, elle pouvait voir la lune. Harry avait repris une respiration normale et ses mains n'étaient plus crispées sur Théa. C'est dans ces conditions que la jeune fille réussit enfin à s'endormir.

---------------------------------------------

Théa se réveilla aux lueurs du soleil lui chauffant le visage. Harry dormait toujours. Il n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, toujours endormi sur ses jambes. Au fur et à mesure de la nuit, Théa avait glissé sur le côté et se retrouvait la tête sur le mur. Elle tenta de se relever mais étouffa un cri. Une douleur lancinante lui vint dans le cou et le dos. Elle se promit de ne plus jamais s'endormir dans cette position. Après de multiples efforts, elle se releva en prenant soin de bouger le moins possible Harry pour ne pas le réveiller. Il semblait avoir enfin trouver un sommeil réparateur qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Elle entendit des pas résonnés dans le couloir et au rez-de-chaussée. Ses parents venaient de se réveiller. Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Elle leva la main pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux mais se ravisa.

"AAAHHHHH !"

Un cri retentit. Théa sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Harry s'était réveillé en entendant le cri. Il s'était relevé se précipita sur sa baguette. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, le message être eux était passé. Il se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers la chambre. Harry se retourna vers Théa et la poussa contre le mur à côté de l'armoire. Il l'obligea à se baisser. De cette façon, si un sort était lancé dans sa direction, il ira sur l'armoire et non sur l'adolescente. Harry se planta au milieu de la pièce, face à la porte, baguette levée et près à riposter. Les pas stoppèrent devant la porte. Doucement, la poignée tourna. Harry fixa la porte avec intensité. La lèvre de Théa tremblait légèrement, appréhendant ce qu'il allait se passer.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, la baguette à la main mais pendant le long de son corps. Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en le reconnaissant et abaissa sa baguette.

"Harry ! Tout va bien ?"

"Lupin !"

Ils se sourirent et rangèrent leur baguette. Voyant que c'était une connaissance de Harry, Théa sortit de sa cachette et se plaça à côté de Harry. Lorsque Lupin l'aperçut, il fronça les sourcils. Théa le fixa un moment. Ses vêtements paressaient usés et des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Harry et le dénommé Lupin se serrèrent dans une étreinte amicale.

"Harry ! Dumbledore était occupé alors on n'a reçu ta lettre que ce matin alors on est tout de suite venu."

"Je voulais juste vous prévenir que ma cicatrice me faisait mal."

"Oui mais on a rien trouvé là-dessus. Il n'y a eu aucune attaque rien donc on reste sur nos gardes. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui nous a décidé à venir."

"Quoi alors ?"

Lupin porta son regard sur la jeune fille qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé une parole.

"On s'inquiétait de cette… soudaine décision de venir habiter ici."

"C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de venir ici, "coupa Théa.

"Hum, et vous êtes ?"

"Théa Davis, et vous ?"

Il la fixa intensément puis répondit.

"Rémus Lupin."

Il scruta la jeune fille, puis Harry et son regard glissa jusqu'au lit défait. Les deux adolescents suivirent son regard puis se regardèrent mutuellement. En guise de pyjama Théa ne portait qu'un débardeur avec un short. Harry portait uniquement son pyjama. Rémus reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes.

"Qu'est ce que vous faisiez… dans la même chambre ?"

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils comprirent pourquoi ils avaient scruté la pièce et les avaient détaillés. Ils rougirent furieusement.

"Rémus, c'est-à-dire que…"

"Non", le coupa-t-il, "Enfin de compte je ne veux pas savoir."

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Non je ne veux pas savoir."

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, c'est moi qui suis venu dans la nuit alors qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et je suis resté et on s'est endormi."

"Un cauchemar ? Encore à cause de ta cicatrice ?"

"Non," dit plus sombrement Harry.

"Oui je vois. Il faut qu'on descende et que tu nous expliques ce que tu fais ici au lieu d'être resté chez les Dursley comme on te l'avait dit."

"Comment ça « nous » ?"

"Tu crois que je suis venu seul peut-être ? Dépêchons nous un peu, il faut qu'on libère ses parents."

"Mes parents ? Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ?" paniqua Théa.

"Rien mais quand on a transplaner, on leur a fait peur je pense alors…"

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et se précipita dans les escaliers, suivis de près par Harry et Lupin. Ses parents, se trouvaient au milieu du salon, pétrifiés et deux hommes se trouvait à côté d'eux.

"AH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LEUR AVEZ FAIT ?"

"On les a juste pétrifiés," répondit sèchement un homme en noir.

"ENLEVEZ CE SORT, IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil à Lupin qui leur fit un signe de tête et ils s'exécutèrent. Ses parents retrouvèrent leur aspect normal. Théa se précipita sur eux et Harry fit de même.

"Tout va bien ? "leur demanda Théa.

"Oui ça va, juste un peu surpris, mais qui êtes vous ?"

"Rémus Lupin"

"Mondingus fletcher."

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le troisième homme qui n'avait toujours rien dit.

"C'est Séverus Snape, mon professeur de potion. (nda: désolé mais pour lui, je préfère son nom dans la version anglaise et j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre ce nom) Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"Si vous croyez que j'étais volontaire pour venir me terrer ici mais il n'y avait personne d'autres de libre."

Théa se leva et le fixa un moment en le scrutant de partout puis se décida à parler.

"Et ben dis donc, il doivent être joyeux tes cours de potions avec lui."

Snape se raidit d'un coup mais Lupin prit la parole avant qu'il n'est pu répliquer.

"Ce n'est pas le moment ! On est là pour savoir pourquoi tu es ici et te ramener chez ton oncle et ta tante."

"Quoi ? Hors de question qu'il retourne là bas," s'indigna Théa.

"Vous la moldue, on vous a rien demandez", répliqua froide Snape.

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer mais elle fut coupé.

"STOP !" hurla Lupin, "on se calme, on veut juste des explications."

Annie s'était relevé et tenaient les deux adolescents par les épaules.

"Harry ne retournera pas chez les Dursley, il restera chez nous. Il est considéré comme un moins que rien là bas alors il n'y retournera pas. Et ce n'est pas des sorciers comme vous qui le forceront à y retourner."

Elle avait parlé sur un ton résigné.

"Harry, Dumbledore estime qu'il est mieux que tu sois chez eux sinon tu serais allé à Square Grimmaud ou chez les Weasley. Tu dois être chez eux pour la protection."

Les Davis haussèrent les sourcils et regardèrent Harry.

"Une protection ? Quelle protection ?"

"Mais je suis juste en face et puis, la protection de ma mère ne fait plus d'effet car il a pris de mon sang lorsqu'il est revenu."

Ils semblèrent réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire puis Lupin prit la parole.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse te faire changer d'avis ou vous faire changer d'avis. Alors tu peux rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu viennes à Square Grimmaud, d'accord ?"

"D'accord."

"Bien, on va juste mettre quelques sorts sur la maison et tu continueras à être sous surveillance."

"Bien"

Ils se séparèrent dans toute la maison et lancèrent plusieurs sorts dans toutes les pièces. Lupin s'arrêta devant la cheminée et s'écria :

"Mais vous avez de la poudre de cheminette ?"

"Oui, notre cheminée est raccordée au réseau. Vous pensiez que nous étions de simple moldu qui ne connaissait rien au monde de la magie ?"

"Pour être franc, oui."

"Et bien non, mon frère est un sorcier. Lorsqu'il vient, il utilise la poudre au lieu de transplaner et de faire peur à tout monde comme ça."

Les derniers mots de sa phrase sonnaient plus comme un reproche que comme une simple affirmation. Théa n'avait pas quitté des yeux Mondingus Fletcher. Elle se planta devant lui.

"Vous !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je vous ai déjà vu."

"Vr…vraiment ?"

"Oui, vous étiez au barbecue. Vous étiez avec la femme aux chats et portiez un ensemble…. Hum, si vous vouliez passer inaperçu, c'était raté."

"Pourtant j'avais fait un effort pour m'habiller en moldu", maugréa-t-il.

Les autres se retinrent de pouffer de rire.

"Le vieille femme aux chats à donc un rapport avec les sorciers elle aussi ?"

"Oui, c'est une cracmol qui nous aide."

Après plusieurs minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon, ils avaient fini de poser les quelques sorts de protections. Lupin eut un sourire en regardant les deux adolescents puis une question lui vint à l'esprit :

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu as du recevoir tes buses ?"

"Oui"

"Et ?"

"Je les ai plutôt bien réussi. J'ai eu optimal en Métamorphoses et défense contre les forces du mal, effort exceptionnel pour sortilèges, soins aux créatures magiques, et potion, accep…"

"QUOI ?"

Tous sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers celui qui avait crié, c'est-à-dire Snape.

"Vous avez eu Effort exceptionnel en potion alors que dans mon cours vous êtes médiocre. Vous avez trichez, il va falloir que je me renseigne."

"Je n'ai pas triché !"

"Ce n'est pas possible."

"Le problème ne vient peut-être pas de Harry."

Tous s'étaient retournés vers Théa.

"Qu'insinuez vous ?"

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que si Harry ne réussit pas c'est peut-être de votre faute".

Snape semblait s'étouffer dans sa salive alors que les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire.

"Ben oui, ne faites pas cette tête. Peut-être que vous enseigner mal ou… que vous manquez d'impartialité lorsque vous notez Harry."

"Vous me traitez d'incompétent là ?"

"Hum… attendez que je réfléchisse…oui, c'est exactement ça."

"De quoi se mêle une simple moldue comme vous ?"

"Je propose juste mon opinion."

"Qu'est ce qu'une moldue comme vous, peut savoir à ce genre de choses ?"

"Je sais me renseigner."

"Comme si vous pouviez comprendre quelque chose."

"Vous croyez en savoir plus que moi peut-être ?"

"Je suis un sorcier contrairement à vous donc oui je comprends mieux que vous ce genre de chose."

"Vous croyez que parce que vous avez une baguette vous pouvez faire les choses mieux que moi ?"

"Incontestablement oui."

"Pourtant si je voulais vous faire ravaler vos paroles je n'aurais pas besoin de votre baguette."

"Je me demande ce que vous pourriez me faire," ironisa-t-il.

"Vous vous excusez tout de suite ou vous le regretterez."

Il resta planta là avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

"Je vous aurai prévenu, il ne faudra pas venir pleurnicher."

"Théa, non," dit son père.

"Vous croyez que vous me faites peur peut-être."

"Peut-être que vous devriez."

Tout se passa en quelques instants. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait faire, il sortit sa baguette. Il n'aurait pas du. Elle se trouvait juste devant lui. Elle lui écrasa le plus fort qu'elle pu le pied. Il fut déstabilisé et elle en profita pour se saisir de sa baguette. Elle releva le bras et lui planta sa baguette dans le nez. Il poussa un grognement de douleur. Pour en finir avec lui, elle lui assena une gifle qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber en arrière. Son père arriva et la tira en arrière pour ne pas qu'elle continue. Harry, Rémus et Mondingus avait la bouche grande ouverte et avait regardé la scène ébahie. Annie s'était précipité sur Snape pour voir son état.

Enfin de compte, elle m'a servi votre baguette."

"Théa !" s'indigna sa mère.

Théa n'y avait pas été de main morte. Le nez de Snape était en sang. ( nda :Désolé pour les fans de séverus mai le nez était trop tentant, lol) Il avait la main plaquée sur son nez mais le sang coulait quand même. Il ne s'était même pas relevé et jetait des regards emplis de haine envers la jeune fille.

"Vous voyez, pas besoin de magie. Alors ? Et ces excuses ? Je les attends toujours. On dit quoi à la « simple » moldue."

Il semblait près à se jeter sur elle. Lupin arriva devant lui, pointa sa baguette sur lui et prononça une formule. Toute trace de sang disparut.

"ça ira pour le moment mais il vaut mieux que tu ailles voir Pomfresh."

"Satané Moldue !"

Et il transplana avant qu'ils aient pu réagir.

"Lorsque je t'ai appris à te défendre c'était pour te DEFENDRE pas pour que tu attaques un sorcier !" s'écria son père.

"Il m'a agressé donc je me suis défendue."

Annie se tourna vers sa fille.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? C'est un sorcier !"

"Il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher. Je te plains Harry d'avoir un type pareil en tant que professeur."

Un ange passa puis ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

Ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Ils restèrent dans le salon pendant que Stefan allait ouvrir. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Vernon Dursley. Il avait les bras chargé de paquets. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les Davis et entra à vive allure dans la maison et laissa tomber toutes les affaires au sol.

"Vous avez oubliez ça quand vous êtes venu chercher toutes ses affaires."

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda les affaires par terre. Vernon était tout sourire.

"Pétunia et moi on neveut plus de…ça chez nous."

Théa fronça les sourcils. Vernon semblait ravi de la situation. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua les autres personnes. Il écarquilla les yeux et commença, lentement à reculer.

"Monsieur Dursley ! Je croyais que notre discussion avait été claire, dit Lupin tout en s'avançant."

"Mais… mais c'était très clair."

"Ah oui, vraiment ?"

"Oui. Il est parti de son plein gré, on ne l'a pas mis dehors."

"Pour qu'il décide d'aller chez les voisins d'en face qui viennent d'emménager, son séjour chez vous ne devait pas être très…accueillant."

Vernon déglutit difficilement et ne répondit pas.

"Dursley ! Si jamais, maintenant que Harry se trouve, il a le moindre problème avec vous, vous le regretterez amèrement. Je me suis fait bien comprendre ?"

Dursley hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il recula et fit volte face et quitta la maison précipitamment. Théa rompit le silence qui avait accompagné son départ.

"tssss, cinq minutes de plus et il faisait dans son pantalon."

"Tous pouffèrent de rire."

"Je n'ai plus aucun remord à te laisser ici, quoique…"

Il se tourna vers Théa qui fronça les sourcils. Elle voyait bien qu'il allait dire quelque chose en rapport avec elle.

"Au moins, s'il y a une attaque, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu saches te battre."

Elle sourit et il se tourna vers Harry.

"Un dernier conseil Harry. Ne l'énerve pas !"

Tous s'esclaffèrent de nouveau.

"Mais… ça ne devrait pas être plutôt le contraire ?" Demanda Mondingus Fletcher.

"Le contraire de quoi ?"

"Ben oui, en général, c'est plutôt à l'homme de savoir se battre et de défendre les femmes."

"J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'être défendu ? Je peux le faire toute seule, demandez à Snape," s'indigna Théa.

"Euh… ça va, c'était juste une question."

"Il faut t'y habituer Mondingus, les temps changent," lui expliqua Lupin.

---------------------------------------

Après de multiples recommandations et une petite discussion avec les Davis, Lupin et Fletcher était parti. Harry et Théa admirèrent le tas d'affaires dans le salon. Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et se saisirent des affaires et les montèrent dans la nouvelle chambre de Harry. Ils déposèrent tout sur le sol. Par curiosité, elle regarda les affaires. Plusieurs livres de ses précédentes années étaient là. Elle commença à les feuilleter mais sentit un regard insistant sur sa nuque. Elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Harry.

"Ils ont l'air de t'intéresser, garde les."

"Non, ce sont tes livres de cours tu dois en avoir besoin."

"Non, ce sont ceux de mes premières années, je n'en ai plus besoins et puis, je crois que tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà des livres sur la sorcellerie."

"Merci."

"Ce n'est rien vous faites beaucoup pour moi alors c'est la moindre des choses."

Elle lui sourit et emporta tous les livres dans sa chambre. Elle prit la chaise pour les placer sur son armoire avec les autres puis ses ravisa. Maintenant qu'un sorcier était chez eux, à quoi bon les cacher. Elle se saisit des livres en haut de l'armoire et les plaça dans sa bibliothèque. Elle se promit de les lire le plus vite possible.

Harry s'habilla et descendit. Théa le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Ses parents la fixèrent.

"Théa, tu pourrais faire un peu attention maintenant qu'on a un invité."

"Faire attention à quoi ?"

Son père lui fit un signe du menton. Elle se regard et haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne comprends rien."

"Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te changer."

Elle se regarda de nouveau. Elle portait toujours son short et son débardeur qu'elle utilisait en guise de pyjama.

"Oups !"

Elle fit volte face et remonta les escaliers. Ses parents et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Sa première matinée chez eux était vraiment chargée.

Harry se dit qu'il avait en quelque sorte, trouvé une nouvelle famille.

_A suivre…_

* * *

NON, NON, Sévichou baisse tout de suite cette baguette. Je sais, je sais, je suis méchante avec ton mec mais tu étais prévenu. Mais elle va encore lui en faire voir, NON NON RANGE MOI ça TOUT DE SUITE. T'inquiète, il a pas dit son dernier lui non plus… ça va tu es contente, je peux sortir de dessous le lit ? Tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Ni me torturer ?

En espèrant que cela vous plaise toujours.


	6. Surprise!

**RAR :**

**Zabou :** Je n'ai reçu qu'une review de ta part, t'inquiète mais quelle review. C'est la plus longue que j'ai eu depuis le début mais elle m'a fait super plaisir, si je pouvais en avoir plus souvent des comme ça. Tu as raison, les sujets de ma prof de français sont … comment dire… bref, il ne m'emballe pas, c'est vrai que je préfère écrire ma fic plutôt que de faire ses contrôle. Lol. Donc obligatoirement quand tu écrit quelque chose qui te plait c'est beaucoup mieux écrit. Promis, j'essaye de continuer à bien écrire, c'est plus agréable à lire J'ai lu quelque une de tes histoires, bon c'est vrai j'aurai du te laisser une review, je vais le faire, mais j'aime beaucoup tes histoires, continue. Tu as raison, cet acte ne restera pas impuni mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la vengeance. Il faut attendre qu'ils se revoient.

**Onarluca :** Tu es toujours dans les premières à me lire et à me laisser une review. Pauvre Sev ? C'est vrai, je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui mais tu connais le dicton : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il n'a pas dit son dernier mot Sev.

**Sevichou :** Ah ! Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire la partie avec ton Bébé comme tu l'appelles. Sa vengeance ? bien sur qu'elle sera digne de lui mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je suis fière d'être à Gryffindor ! Espèce de sale serpentard ! On est dans les maisons ennemi et pourtant on est amies, va comprendre ça. Remarque, on ne fait jamais comme tout le monde aussi.

**Satya :** Oui je suis harcelée par sevichou partout, même en cours. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas apprécié que je m'en prenne à severus, mais puisque qu'il va se venger elle me pardonne. Ouff ! Vaut mieux que j'évite de l'énerver sinon je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer ma fic ! ravi que mon chapitre te plaise.

**Hisoka :** Ce n'était pas voulu. Je n'avais pas pensé à sa première année, sans le vouloir, elle a fait la même chose que lu. Ils se ressemblent peut-être plus qu'ils ne le croient…Entraîner Harry, Je vais attendre qu'il reprenne les cours. Faut le laisser souffler un peu.

**Greg83 :** Ma fic superbe ? C'est vrai ? Alors la, tu ne peux pas me faire plus plaisir. Quand j'ai postés le premier chapitre, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne plaise pas mais que tu me dise ça me fait super plaisir. Tiens, je vais écrire la suite maintenant, ça me donne envie de continuer que tu dises ça. Moi j'aime bien le couple Harry Ginny mais à lire. J'ai pas envie d'en écrire un donc il n'y en aura pas mon histoire. Théa/Harry ? Si je dis qu'il y en aura un ? Comment tu réagis ? et si je dis qu'ils ne se mettront pas ensemble, tu dis quoi ?

**Seydrune the wolf : **ça me fait plaisir que tu dises que j'écris bien. Bon, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas écrit comme dans un bouquin, c'est moins bien mais si toi et d'autres trouvé que j'écrive alors c'est que je suis pas si nul que ça en écriture. Tu as aimé la confrontation Snapy et Théa et bien, il y en aura une autre mais pas tout de suite. Voila voila la suite !

**Fay potter :** marrant et émouvant ? C'est ce que je voulais et je suis contente que tu me le dise comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi. Théa n'a montré aucun signe de magie. Quant au couple Théa Harry… Tu préfèrerais quoi toi ?

En fait pour résumer, vos review m'ont fait super plaisir.

C'est fini ! Fini ! Fini ! Pas ma fic bien sur, vous n'inquiétez pas, si je l'avais fini et bien, j'aurai drôlement été vite ! lol Pourquoi je dit fini ? Et bien parce que j'en ai fini avec les contrôles je pourrai avoir plus de temps pour écrire !

Un dernier conseil : si vous n'avez pas été voir Star wars 3 allez y, il est trop bien. C'est beau ! J'en viendrais presque à lui pardonner d'être passer du côté obscure. Ben quoi ? Je suis une fille, je trouve ça beau qu'il est fait ça pour cette raison.

Bon j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire mais je voudrais dédicacé ce chapitre à sevichou et fofolle garou, elles comprendront pourquoi…

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 6 : Surprise !

Théa se trouvait adossé au mur sur le seuil de la porte. Elle regardait Harry endormi. Il était allongé sur le divan. Il s'y était installé mais il fut rattrapé par la fatigue. Ses nuits étaient agitées. Il dormaient peu et faisait de nombreux cauchemars. Théa l'entendait la nuit. Elle avait d'ailleurs put déterminer que ses principaux cauchemars étaient sur Sirius et Cédric. Quasiment chaque nuit, il revivait ces instants tragiques. Mais elle et sa famille pouvait être fière d'une chose : depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez eux, il souriait plus souvent et ses yeux brillaient de vie.

Il dormait sur le divan. Il avait le visage apaisé, toutes ses craintes et ses cauchemars semblaient avoir disparus en cet instant, aucun rictus ne venait déformer son visage. Elle n'osait pas bouger ni s'approcher de lui de peur de perturber ce moment de tranquillité.

Ses parents étaient absents. Sa mère étaient partis travailler et son père commençait en préparer sa rentrée dans son école même s'il restait plus d'un mois avant cette fameuse rentrée. Elle regardait Harry en espérant trouver une solution à son problème. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient chez eux et ils en avaient appris beaucoup plus sur lui. Beaucoup de choses et entre autres, sa date d'anniversaire. Ses parents étaient d'accord avec leur fille. Ils allaient faire quelque chose pour Harry le 31 Juillet qui vient. Ils auraient volonté préparé une soirée d'anniversaire. Il aurait fallu contacter ses amis mais il ignorait comment. Il n'avait pas de hibou et ignorait totalement où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus inviter les enfants du quartier car Harry ne les connaissait même pas et ils étaient tous en relation avec Dudley alors étant amis avec Dudley, ils ne viendraient ou bien, ils craindraient trop les représailles que pouvait leur faire Dudley et sa bande. Il avait donc abandonné cette idée. Ils feraient ça entre eux mais ils voulaient marquer le coup.

Théa voulait vraiment que ce soit une journée spéciale. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un cadeau. Mais pas n'importe quoi ; il fallait qu'il soit spécial.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Elle jura contre cette personne qui téléphonait. Pour une fois où il dormait tranquillement, il fallait qu'un perturbateur vienne troubler cette paix. D'un pas sur, elle se précipita sur le téléphone.

A peine eut-elle porté le combiné à son oreille, qu'elle l'éloigna vivement. Un cri strident retentit dans l'appareil. Aucun doute sur qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Elle poussa un soupir mais son visage affichait un sourire.

"Allô !"

"TTTTHHHEEEAAAA !"

Non plus de doute.

"Léna ! Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais super bien ! Il y a aussi charlotte à côté de moi ! On te passait un petit coup de fil pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Alors, c'est comment euh…c'est quoi déjà le nom, ah oui, Little Whining ?"

"J'ai connu plus tranquille ?"

"Hein ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu veux dire que c'est le bordel ?"

"Si ta définition de bordel, c'est des voisins qui ont des dizaines de chats qui les suivent partout, des hommes qui s'habillent avec…originalité, ou bien d'autres qui sont des abrutis et intolérants, alors oui c'est le bordel."

"Je vois…"

Elle essayait de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se reprit.

"Tu es bien tombé à ce que je vois."

"Je ne pouvais pas tomber mieux."

"C'est de l'ironie là ?"

"Non."

"Hein ? Tu es bizarre."

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et vous comment ça va ?"

"Ça va, ça va ! C'est bien tranquille sans toi. C'est vraiment dommage que tu es dû déménager."

"Et comment va Alain ? Tu es toujours avec lui ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je suis fidèle moi !"

"Je n'ai pas dit le contraire mais je ne peux pas deviner ce qui se passe là bas. Et Charlotte ? Toujours en adoration devant Pierre ?"

"J'en peux plus !"

"Eh !" s'indigna Charlotte.

"Quoi ? c'est la vérité."

"Je me passerai de tes commentaires."

"C'est la vérité."

Théa éclata de rire. Elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler toutes les deux.

"STOP ! ça va, j'ai compris."

"Et toi ?"

"Quoi moi ?"

"Ils sont comment les garçons de ton quartier ?"

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ben…Il n'y en a pas beaucoup et ils sont tous avec Dudley alors ce n'est pas terrible."

"C'est qui celui la ?"

"Dudley est mon voisin d'en face, un abruti, il n'y a que son cousin qui est sympa."

"Et c'est quoi son nom à son cousin ?"

"Harry."

"Il habite juste à côté l'un de l'autre ? Heureusement qu'il y en a un pour relever l'autre."

"Non, il habitait avec son cousin."

"Habitait ?"

"Oui maintenant il a emménagé chez nous."

"Putain ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! C'est si sérieux que ça ?"

"NON," hurla Théa. "Ce n'est pas ça. Il est chez nous car il était maltraité par son oncle et sa tante alors on lui a proposé de venir chez nous."

"Oh !"

"Quoi ?"

"Rien !"

"Ecoute je te connais."

"Il est mignon ?"

"Léna ! Tu m'emmerdes ! "s'énerva Théa.

"Ok, je ne dis plus rien."

"Léna ?"

"Oui ?"

"Tu peux m'aider ?"

"Je t'écoute."

"Non, c'est sérieux."

"Ok va y."

"C'est bientôt son anniversaire et…"

"A qui ?" coupa Charlotte.

"A Harry, tu écoutes quand je te parle ou quoi ?"

"Calme, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Charlotte, va y continue."

"Je disais donc que c'était bientôt son anniversaire et j'aimerai enfin… mes parents et moi, on aimerait lui offrir quelque chose mais je ne sais pas trop quoi lui offrir."

"Hum hum, qu'est ce qu'il aime ?"

Le quidditch s'apprêta à répondre Théa mais elle se retint à temps. Elle n'avait pas besoin que son amie se doute de quelque chose et lui pose plein de question si elle disait quidditch.

"Le sport."

"C'est vague mais tu peux lui offrir quelque chose qui a rapport avec ça."

Théa fit la moue. Bien sûr, quelque chose sur le quidditch lui ferai plaisir, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais le seul endroit où il vendait des articles sur le quidditch était le chemin de traverse. Elle n'y avait jamais été et comment s'y rendre.

"Oui, j'y ai pensé."

"Ah, il faut qu'on te laisse, on se rappelle plus tard. Bye"

"Bye."

Elle raccrocha. Elle n'avait toujours pas d'idée pour son anniversaire. Elle se retourna vers le divan. Harry n'y était plus. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre.

---------------------------------------------

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Il pesta contre lui-même de s'être endormi et encore plus contre ce téléphone qui venait de le sortir de sa plénitude. Il vit Théa se ruer sur le téléphone. Elle porta le combiné à son oreille que tout de suite elle l'éloigna. Harry entendit un vague cri venant du téléphone. Il fronça les sourcils mais Théa leva les yeux aux ciels avec un sourire amusé. Elle rapporta le combiné près de son oreille.

Harry sortit de la pièce pour ne pas paraître indiscret alors qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Il monta dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et porta ses mains sur son visage. Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il entendit plusieurs fois Théa hausser la voix. Elle semblait énerver et agacée contre la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il resta planté devant durant plusieurs minutes, incapable de bouger. Dessus, en vrac, se trouvait des photos. Elles ne se trouvaient pas dans un album. Tout son monde se trouvait sur ces quelques photos. Il y avait Hermione et Ron sur certaine, de multiples transformations que Tonk avaient pris durant son séjour à Square Grimmaurd, toute la famille Weasley et celle qui lui brisaient le cœur. Sirius. Il était avec Buck ou avec Rémus ou encore avec lui. Ils avaient tous l'air joyeux et insouciants. Elles resplendissaient toutes de vie. Il détourna les yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que Théa entra dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mas aucun son ne sortirent. Ses yeux passaient de Harry à son bureau. Un mince sourire de satisfaction s'étira sur ses lèvres.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "questionna Harry.

Elle semblait sortir de ses pensées à ce moment.

"Je… je… je voulais te prévenir que je sortais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires et en ressorti à toute vitesse. Il courut vers la porte et la claqua. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il l'aimait beaucoup mas par moment, elle était vraiment bizarre. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était chez elle. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions. Elle était partie tellement précipitamment. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il sortit ses cours et commença son devoir de sortilèges.

------------------------------------------

Théa sortit de chez elle e claquant la porte. Elle courait le plus vite qu'elle put. Il fallait se dépêcher avant que les magasins fermes.

Virage à droite serré.

Elle avait eu une idée en voyant sa chambre.

Tournant à gauche.

L'idée était simple mais elle était sûre qu'il lui ferait plaisir.

Traverse la rue à toute vitesse. La voiture freine à temps et le conducteur lui lance des injures. Elle n'y prête pas attention. D'ailleurs, elle n s'est même pas arrêté et continue sa course effrénée.

Le centre ville apparaît sous ses yeux. Quelques boutiques commencent à fermer. Il va falloir faire vite. Le souffle court, elle marche d'un pas rapide en examinant rapidement les devantures. Elle s'arrêta net. Elle le fixa. Il était parfait. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle se précipita dans la boutique. Heureusement pour elle, qu'il n'avait pas encore fermé la boutique. Elle se saisit de l'objet et le fixa un moment. Il était parfait. Bon, il lui restait un énorme travail derrière mais elle avait déjà le support idéal. Elle le paya et ressortit du magasin. Elle partit en direction de chez elle. Il lui fallait trouver un plan pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva sur le seuil de sa porte. Il lui restait deux jours pour réussir. Ça allait être juste mais elle trouverait un moyen même si elle ne devait pas dormir de ses nuits.

Elle tourna la poignée et entra. Il n'était pas dans le salon. Tant mieux, elle pourrait aller cacher l'objet dans sa chambre sans qu'il sache quelque n'était pas revenue les mains vides. Elle gravit les escaliers. Pas un bruits ne sortait de a chambre. Le plus doucement tranquille, elle alla dans la sienne. Elle prit une chaise et mit l'objet en haut de son armoire, à la place où elle mettait ses livres de magie. Un claquement de porte retentit. Ses parents venaient de rentrer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sortit. La première partie de son plan état fait. Cette nuit, elle s'attaquerait à la seconde.

--------------------------

Minuit. Théa était dans sa chambre. Elle se trouvait assise sur son lit et feuilletait un des livres que Harry lui avait donné. Une feuille à côté d'elle, elle mâchonnait son stylo. Elle ne pourrait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de prendre des notes. Elle n'en pourrait jamais les mettre en application mais il lui semblait comme vital de retenir le nécessaire. Elle n'était pas une sorcière, elle était une moldue et pourtant, elle voulait rester près des sorciers. Elle avait toujours voulu le faire mais avec la réticence de es parents, elle n'en avait jamais parler à quelqu'un, ni même à son école. Il n'est pas courant que lorsqu'on pose l'éternelle question : Que voulez-vous faire plus tard ? Qu'on vous réponde : je veux travailler en relation avec les sorciers. Elle ne savait pas quoi mai elle savait juste qu'elle voulait rester près des sorciers. Elle aurait voulu se renseigner mais ce n'est pas au centre d'orientation du coin qu'on peut trouver ce genre de renseignement. A défauts de trouver des réponses à ces questions là, elle voulait en apprendre le plus possible sur le monde sorcier y compris les sorts qu'ils lançaient. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour, cela lui servirait. Elle prenait en note le nom de tous les sorts, ingrédients et prenant ses principaux caractéristiques.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 3h00. Il devait dormir à point fermé. Elle avait remarqué qu'à case de ses nuits agitées, ils s'endormait très tard alors elle préféra ne pas prendre de risque. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre. Elle resta planté un moment devant celle devant sa porte. Elle se saisit de la poignée et la tourna le plus doucement possible. Elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il dormait à point fermé, seul le bruit de sa respiration venait perturber le silence. A pas de loup, elle entra dans la chambre. Elle l'examina un instant et laissa échappé dans un murmure :

"Et merde !"

Il avait tout rangé. Plus rien n'était comme tout à l'heure et elle n'avait aucune idée où il avait pu les ranger. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devrait les trouver sinon son cadeau tombait à l'eau. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau. Le plus douce possible, elle tira vers elle le premier tiroir. Rien. Elle retenta l'expérience avec le deuxième. Rien. Elle se tourna vers sa malle. Elle souleva le couvercle avec précaution et alluma sa lampe torche pour voir à l'intérieur. Harry bougea dans son sommeil. Théa se mordit la lèvre et cessa tout mouvement. Il ne bougea plus. Elle reprit sa respiration et regarda à l'intérieur de la malle. Il y avait de tous. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Comment allait-elle faire ?

Son regard balaya le contenu. Elle les vues. Elles étaient sur le dessus heureusement. Elle se saisit délicatement des photos. Alors qu'elle prenait la dernière photo son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Un album photo. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Devait-elle le faire ou pas ? Ou plutôt avait-elle le droit ? Allons juste par curiosité. Elle se saisit de l'album. Elle s'adossa à la malle sans faire de bruit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry pour vérifier qu'il dormait.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'album. Elle l'ouvrit et haussa un sourcil en voyant la photo. Eux personnes se trouvaient sur cette photo. Un homme, qui était le portrait craché de Harry, faisait danser une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Ce qui frappa Théa fut ses yeux, c'était exactement les même que ceux de Harry. C'était les parents de Harry. Elle eut un léger sourire et tourna la page. C'était de nouveau ses parents mais cette fois-ci, un bébé était avec eux. Harry. Elle continua à tourner les pages. Une photo montrait ses parents à leur mariage. Juste derrière ce trouvait un homme. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle prit les autres photos et les examina rapidement. Oui, c'était le même. Cet homme derrière les jeunes mariés était le parrain de Harry, Sirius.

Harry gesticula d nouveau dans son sommeil et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Théa redéposa l'album dans sa malle et la referma doucement. Elle éteint sa lampe pour éviter, par inadvertance, de l'éblouir et réduire à néant tous ses efforts. Elle ressortit de la chambre et rentra dans la sienne. Elle souffla un grand coup. La deuxième partie de son plan était faite. Il lui fallait faire la troisième et celle la lui prendra plus de temps. Elle déposa toutes les photos dans l'album qu'elle avait acheté et se coucha dans son lit. A peine eut-elle touché son oreiller qu'elle s'endormit.

---------------------------------

Le week-end. Journées pour se reposer. Les Davis ne travaillaient pas et devaient donc être en train de dormir. Théa gesticula dans son lit. Le soleil entrait dans a chambre et lui caressait le visage. Encore toute endormie par sa nuit trop courte, elle enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller. La douce chaleur du soleil envahissait sa chambre et une délicieuse odeur de pancakes lui enivrait les narines.

Des pancakes ! Depuis quand sa chambres sentait les pancakes ?

Elle releva d'un seul coup la tête, totalement sortie de sa léthargie. Elle huma l'air. Non, elle ne rêva pas. Ça sentait les pancakes. Sa mère n'en faisait jamais. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Elle se leva rapidement. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer t resta avec son pyjama. Elle sortit de la pièce. L'odeur envahissait encore plus l'atmosphère. Près du pas de sa porte, elle trouva ses parents. Ils la regardèrent avec incompréhension. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient été alertés par l'odeur. Il ne manquait plus que Harry et tout le monde serait là à se demander ce qui se passait.

Harry ? Mais bien sûr. Elle parcoura le palier sous le regard incrédule de ses parents qui la suivirent de près. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine avec ses parents juste derrière. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. La table avait soigneusement été mise. Des jus de fruits et du café prônaient sur la table et quelques pancakes se trouvaient dans une assiette. Harry leur tournait le dos et ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de leur présence. Il s'affairait à faire cuire les derniers pancakes. Un immense sourire se dessina sur chaque de leur lèvre. Théa n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle s'était toujours imaginée les sorciers qui faisaient tout avec leur baguette. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse savoir faire de la cuisine de façon moldu. Ce garçon l'étonnera toujours.

Elle s'avança doucement vers lui. Il se retourna et sursauta en les voyant tous les trois. Il les regarda tour à tour.

"Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ?" demanda Annie.

"Je… je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner."

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de le faire."

"J'avais envie de le faire et puis, vous m'avez accepté chez vous, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire."

"Ce n'était pas nécessaire" lui dit Théa.

"Ça me fait plaisir."

"Stefan ?" demanda Annie.

"Oui chérie ?"

Tu devrais plus souvent prendre exemple sur lui.

Ils ne purent retenir de rire et explosèrent de rire. Ce fut dans cette ambiance qu'ils se mirent à manger.

-------------------------------------

Théa était sur les nerfs. Son cadeau prenait du temps à réaliser car elle voulait qu'il soit le mieux possible. Il fallait aussi éviter que Harry se doute de quelque chose. Heureusement, il semblait pris dans ses devoirs. Et comble de la chance, il semblait ne pas encore avoir remarqué la disparition des photos.

Théa examina chaque photo. Elle les regroupa en fonction des personnes présentes sur les photos et ce qu'elles représentaient. Cela lui prit du temps. Elle essaya de trouver des photos prises le même jour pour les placer côte à côte dans l'album.

Elle soupira. Elle les avait classé et espérait qu'elle soit dans un ordre correct. Elle remarqua qu'au dos de certaines, il y avait des commentaires.

Elle plaça chaque photo dans un emplacement et juste à côté, elle y inscrivit le commentaire qui était au dos de la photo. Elle continua cela jusque tard dans la nuit. Son anniversaire était pour dans quelques heures alors il fallait qu'il soit prêt. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tous seuls. Elle déposa l'album sur le bureau et s'endormit.

Elle se leva vers le milieu de la matinée. Les yeux encore tous bouffis, elle descendit les escaliers. Elle s'affala sur le divan à côté de Harry. Il la regarda de biais.

"Tu devrais dormir la nuits, tu verras le matin on est beaucoup plus on forme."

"J'avais un travail de dernière minute à faire."

"Ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain ?"

"Hum non."

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fermée de nouveau les yeux. Elle glissa sur le côté. Harry sursauta mais ouvrit. Elle avait la tête posée sur son épaule. Il passa un bras autour de ses épales pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Les Davis regardèrent la scène avec attendrissement. La fenêtre du salon était ouverte et un mince filet de vent traversa la pièce.

Soudain plusieurs hiboux firent leur entrée et se placèrent devant Harry. Il déplaça son bras et la tête de Théa tomba sur ses genoux. Il saisit le premier paquet. Il venait d'Hermione. Fidèle à elle-même, elle lui avait offert un livre. Une lettre l'accompagnait.

_Cher Harry !_

_J'envoie ce livre en espérant que tu en feras bon usage et que tu ne feras pas comme Ron qui ne voit pas l'utilité d'étudier ce genre de chose. Je le force à faire ses devoirs mais il n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Moi je les ai finis, comme ça je suis tranquille tout le reste des vacances mais non, Ron dit qu'il le fera plus tard. Et toi, j'espère que tu les as fait._

_Je suis avec toute la famille Weasley au QG. On a appris que tu n'étais plus chez Ton oncle et ta tante. C'était la panique lorsqu'on a reçu ta lettre. N plus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde à ce moment là. Comme on ne peut pas transplaner, on n'a pas pu venir. Snape a été obliger d'y aller, il n'était pas content. Par contre, quand il est rentré, il avait très mécontent. Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ? Lupin et Fletcher ont refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit mais il n'arrête pas de rire quand il voit Snape._

_Tu as du recevoir tes buses. Alors ? Pour moi, tout a bien été._

_On est toujours en train d'essayer de convaincre Dumbledore de te laisser venir. Cela l'embête que tu sois chez les voisins mais il estime que la protection de ta mère peut toujours faire effet même si tu n'es pas dans la même maison._

_A bientôt_

_Hermione._

Oui, Hermione, toujours fidèle à elle-même. Il déposa le livre en faisant le moins de mouvement possible pour ne pas la déranger. Annie apparut juste à côté de lu. Elle donna un peu à manger aux hiboux puis elle repartit. Il se saisit du deuxième paquet. Des accessoires de Quidditch avec des objets venant de la boutique de farces et attrapes.

_Salut Harry !_

_On est enfin arrivé au QG. Hermione est là aussi. Elle n'arrête pas de me sermonner pour que je fasse mais devoirs. Quelle plaie de devoir les faire. C'est les vacances, on ne devrait pas avoir de devoirs. Surtout, Harry, ne dit pas tes notes de buses à Hermione. Je les lui ais montré et elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que j'aurais pu faire mieux._

_Ta lettre a crée la panique. Maman était dans un tel état. Elle voulait venir pour aller te faire la morale et dire que ce que tu avais fait était dangereux mais on a réussit à la retenir. Quand Lupin, Fletcher Et Snape (Il avait l'air joyeux de partir), Maman voulait venir pour voir si tu ne manquais de rien. Mais ils n'ont pas voulut. Quand Snape est rentré le premier, maman la questionner mais il a juste répondu que tu étais avec des gens comme toi et qu'il n'y retournerais pas même sous la torture. Harry, dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Lupin et Fletcher n'arrête pas de rire mais ils ne veulent rien dire. Maman s'en est inquiété mais ils lui ont dit que tu ne manquais de rien et que tu étais en sécurité. Ils lui ont dit ça mais ils étaient bizarres quand ils lui ont dit ça, il voulait sûrement insinuer quelque chose._

_Maman est quand même inquiète et fait tout pour que tu viennes ici. Dumbledore et les autres lui répètent sans cesse que tu vas bien et que la famille est parfaite mais tu la connais, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Dumbledore va bientôt céder je pense._

_A bientôt, certainement au QG._

_Ron._

Harry soupira. Jamais il ne changeront ces deux là. Toujours à se disputer. Il se saisit des cadeaux des autres. Il y avait celui de Lupin et de Hagrid. Il reçut aussi une magnifique carte où tous les membres de l'ordre lui souhaitaient un joyeux anniversaire. Il lui disait tous la même chose. Il espérait le voir bientôt à Square Grimmaurd. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas y aller, trop de souvenir de Sirius s'y trouvait. Et puis, il se sentait bien ici. Personne ne le prenait pour le survivant mais juste pour Harry.

Les Davis étaient très sympathique et chaleureux avec lui. Ils l'avaient accepté chez eux sans aucune condition. Et Théa. Avec elle, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait une réelle complicité avec elle. Une complicité comme il avait avec Ron ou Hermione et pourtant ce n'était pas pareil. A elle, il lui avait parlé de la prophétie alors que Ron et Hermione n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi il lui avait dit à elle et pas à ses meilleurs amis ? Il ne savait. Il le lui avait dit et elle ne l'avait pas jugé. Elle ne connaissait que peu le monde magique et il se faisait un plaisir de lui expliquer ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il se pencha vers elle. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle ne le avait certainement pas, mais elle était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps. Sa simple présence lui faisait du bien.

Tous les hiboux étaient regroupés autour de l'assiette. Un d'entre eux tournaient le dos aux adolescents et quelques une de ces plumes vinrent chatouiller le visage de Théa. Elle commença à gesticuler et à grogner de mécontentement. Elle agita sa main, sans ouvrir les yeux, pour essayer de chasser ce qui la gênait et donna une tape sur le hibou. Sous le coup, il bougea. Ne sentant plus rien, Théa retourna à ses rêves. Le hibou se retourna et hulula fortement. Théa sortit de ses songes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au hibou qui hulula toujours. Elle sursauta.

"Mais que font tous ces hiboux ici ? "demanda-t-elle.

"Ce sont des amis qui m'ont écrit."

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à moitié allongée sur Harry. Elle se releva vivement. Tous les hiboux partirent juste après.

L'après midi étaient bien entamé. Stefan avait pour ordre d'occuper Harry. Théa et sa mère étaient dans la cuisine. Le gâteau était près. Elle placèrent les bougies et les allumèrent. Le moment était venu. Elle monta dans sa chambre et prit l'album qu'elle avait pris soin d'emballer en début d'après midi. Ils placèrent le tout sur la table du salon.

"Stefan ! Harry ! Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plaît ! "appela Annie.

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans le salon en riant. Ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant les deux femmes immobiles devant la table mais avec un sourire aux lèvres. Stefan se plaça à côté de sa femme en souriant. Harry les fixa mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le gâteau et le paquet que tenait Théa. Il en resta bouche bée mais réussit à articuler.

"Euh… mais… il ne fallait pas."

"Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait oublier ton anniversaire ?" demanda Théa.

"Euh… "fut sa seule réponse.

Annie s'avança vers lui et lui fit une bise en lui disant.

"Bon anniversaire Harry !"

Stefan s'approcha à son tour et lui dit.

"Joyeux anniversaire !"

Harry n'en revenait pas. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait une fête d'anniversaire. Il avait toujours passé son anniversaire chez les Dursley qui l'ignorait.

Théa s'approcha de lui en lui tendant le paquet emballé qu'elle avait dans les mains.

"Joyeux anniversaire Harry !"

Il prit le paquet et commença à le déballer. Il y découvrit l'album. Il s'apprêta à les remercie mais Théa le coupa.

"Ouvre le !"

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ouvrit l'album et retint son souffle. Dedans se trouvant toue ses photos. Ils les avaient toutes placé dans l'album avec soin. Ils avaient même réussi à les mettre dans un ordre chronologique. Chaque commentaire avait été mis à côté.

"C'est Théa qui a fait ça, nous, on a rien fait, "dit stefan.

Harry releva la tête vers Théa.Décidément, elle le surprendrait toujours. Le cadeau était simple mais il le touchait réellement.

"C'est à cause de ça que tu étais si fatiguée ce matin ?"

Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre.

"Euh… oui. Il te plaît ?"

"Bien sûr qu'il me plaît. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux."

Il se replongea dans l'album. Il tourna chaque page et il arriva à la dernière. Elle ne bougea pas. Sur celle-ci, se trouvaient les trois Davis.

"J'ai pensé que tu voudrais avoir un souvenir de nous pour quand tu repartirait dans ton école mais elle ne bouge pas, désolé."

"C'est une très bonne idée. Ce n'est pas grave si elle ne bouge pas au moins, je vous ai."

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ces bras. Annie sourit. Stefan lui chuchota quelque chose au creux de l'oreille. Annie se retourna vers son mari et semblait offusqué par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Harry et Théa ne remarquèrent rien.

"Il serait peut-être temps de s'occuper de ce gâteau, "leur dit Annie.

Ils se séparèrent.

Harry s'apprêta à souffler sur les bougies mais Théa l'en empêcha.

"Attend ! Il faut que tu fasses un vœu."

Harry la fixa un moment et eut un sourire. Il retourna vers les bougies et les éteignit dans un souffle. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une humeur joyeuse. Harry repensa à son vœu. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour lui mais pour Théa. Il avait fait le vœu qu'il ne lui soit fait aucun mal. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il se réalise.

_à suivre…_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Au prochain chapitre, il y aura du changement. 


	7. Photos souvenirs

**RAR :**

**Lord sinuae :** Alors ? j'ai pas mis trop de temps j'espère ?

**Onarluca :** Ta review me fait toujours plaisir, au moins ma fic a l'air de toujours te plaire.

**Greg83 :** Euh… le message a le mérite d'être clair… tu es directe, il n'y a pas a dire. Merde, j'hésite à poster ce chapitre à case de toi. Tu vas me tuer ! Bon je prend mon courage à deux mains et je fais fasse, je poste. Et m'excuse de quoi ? Tout le monde attend avec impatience qu'il sorte ensemble ou quoi ? Remarque, moi si je lisais cette fic, je serai pareil, lol ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me menacer, attention je sais me défendre ! lol ! Mais…euh… si je pouvais éviter les sorts impardonnables se serait encore mieux. T'inquiète pas, (attention révélation !) ils sortiront ensemble, c'est ce pourquoi tout le monde attend …mais pas tout de suite…

**Sevichou : **ça te rapelle quelque chose ? J'ai pas été chercher bien loin, j'ai pris des conversations réelles…ou s'en approchant.Tu aimes bcp ? alors ça va, ya interêt que tu aime car c'est de ta faute si cette histoire se trouve maintenant sur le net ! Si jai bien respecté son caractère alor ça va et il n'y a pas besoin de rattraper l'autre chapitre, ils sont très bien tout les deux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 7 : Photos souvenirs.

Le mois d'Août était bien entamé. Théa traversa le salon. Son père rangea ses affaires dans une sacoche.

"Théa ?" demanda-t-il.

Oulala ! S'il l'appelle avant de partir travailler, c'est qu'il veut lui demander quelque chose. Ça sent le roussit. Mais avant de nous emballer voyons ce qu'il a lui dire.

"Oui papa ?"

"J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service."

Qu'est ce que je disais, pensa Théa.

"Quoi Papa ?"

"Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de le faire mais je ne pensais pas que j'aurais ce travail à faire. Sinon je l'aurais fait moi-même pour ne pas t'embêter mais i on ne le fait pas maintenant on aura jamais le temps."

"Papa ! Va au fait ! tu t'emmêles là !"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais passer la première couche de peinture dans le garage."

Théa fulminait intérieurement. Elle allait passer toute la journée pour faire cette première couche. Encore heureux qu'il ne lui propose pas de faire la deuxième couche dans quelques jours. Remarque, il fait s'attendre à tout.

"Oui papa, je le ferais."

"Parfait tu es un ange. J'ai laissé les pinceaux et la peinture dans le garage. A ce soir."

"A ce soir !"

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et partit. Et voilà, elle allait passer sa journée à peindre. Super.

Premièrement, se changer !

Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle se saisit d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle et d'un vieux jeans et les enfila.

Deuxièmement, se détendre !

Elle se saisit de sa radio. Si elle devait passer sa journée à travailler autant le faire dans une bonne ambiance. Elle prit une pile de CDs et transporta le tout dans le garage. Elle déposa sa stéréo sur une chaise et la brancha. Elle regarda chacun de CDs qu'elle avait emporté. Elle choisit un CD de U2 et l'inséra dans l'appareil. La musique sortit des enceintes et elle augmenta le son.

Théa ouvrit le pot de peinture et y trempa le pinceau. Elle commença à redonner de la couleur au mur. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Au début elle ne faisait que bouger légèrement la tête, puis à se dandiner d'une jambe à l'autre, puis elle commença à a se déhancher et s'en était fini. Elle n'avait pas lâché le pinceau mais le travail n'avançait pas. Elle dansait au rythme de la musique. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle mettait de la peinture partout sauf sur le mur. Elle continuait de bouger. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Peu importe la peinture, elle le ferait après. Elle était seule et elle en profitait. Elle utilisait tout l'espace disponible et se déhanchait. Elle se retourna mais se stoppa nette. Elle déglutit difficilement et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle fixa un moment la porte du garage qui était resté ouverte. La honte !

------------------------------------

Harry se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il regardait sans cesse l'album qu'ils lui avaient offert. Il ne pouvait pas décoller son regard des photos. Théa avait fait un magnifique travail. Il faudrait qu'il la remercie encore une fois. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquée suivie par des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Il n'y prêta pas attention. L était toujours plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il arriva à la dernière page. Au même moment, il entendit de nouveau des pas précipités descendre les escaliers.

Cette dernière page. Les Davis. Il était content qu'elle ait mis cette photo. Ils étaient peut-être immobiles mais ils étaient là. Ils resteraient toujours dans son cœur. Ils avaient été là quand il en avait besoin. Le jour où ils étaient arrivés avait été le début du changement.

Et Théa et sa curiosité ! Comment l'oublier ! En quelque sorte c'était grâce à sa curiosité qu'il était là où il est aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire plus serein. Oui, il était plus serein depuis qu'il était chez eux. Il était plus paisible et moins perturber. Il voudrait que cette sensation reste pour toujours mais c'était impossible. Son destin le rattraperait un jour ou l'autre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte pour mieux entendre.

De la musique.

Elle se laissa guider par elle. Au fur et a mesure qu'il descendait les escalier, elle se faisait plus claire. Il se dirigea vers la porte ouverte. Celle du garage. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. L croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux l'étonna mais il ne put retenir d'afficher un sourire amusé. Théa se trouvait là et elle dansait au rythme de la musique. Elle porta un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour elle mais immaculé de peinture. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait toujours le pinceau et envoyait de la peinture partout dans la pièce. Quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage. Elle semblait comme transporté et oublier tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était insouciante. Il aimerait tant pouvoir faire comme elle, oublier tous ses problèmes.

Elle bougeait dans tous les sens. Il affichait un sourire franchement amusé. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait lui faire un tel effet. Tout ce qu'elle faisait était simple et pourtant, cela le touchait profondément. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait. Il savait juste qu'elle lui faisait du bien.

Elle se retourna et elle le vit. Elle se stoppa net. Il remarqua qu'elle commençait à rougir. Elle fixait mais Harry avait toujours un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres. D'un geste de la main, elle rejeta ses mèches de cheveux en arrière mai une trace de peinture se trouvait maintenant sur son nez. Il ne put réprimer son envie de rire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il a de drôle ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu t'es mis de la peinture sur le nez."

Elle rougit fortement et frotta vivement sa main sur son nez mais ça ne fit que l'étaler un peu plus. Elle se tourna vers lui mais il remua la tête négativement. Elle recommença mais cette fois ci avec plus de hargne. Toujours le même effet. Harry hocha de nouveau la tête négativement.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ça partira quand je me laverai. Euh… tu étais là depuis longtemps ?"

"Tu veux plutôt savoir pendant combien de temps je t'ai vu danser ?"

Elle ne répondit pas mais continua à rougir. Il s'approcha d'elle.

"ça fait un moment que je suis là. J'ai entendu plusieurs chansons."

"Euh…je… ben… euh…."

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?"

"Hein ? pour danser ? Pourquoi ?"

"Euh… non, pour la peinture je parlais."

Théa rougit furieusement. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Elle se laissa tomber à terre et parti dans un fou rire nerveux. Harry ne bougea pas, il semblait étonné de sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, elle lui répondit.

"Oui je veux bien, je dois repeindre tout le garage. Si je veux avoir fini, ton aide serait la bienvenue."

Il se saisit d'un pinceau et commença à repeindre lui aussi le mur.

-----------------------------------

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Que comptes tu faire l'année prochaine ?"

"Que veux tu dire ?"

"Et bien, à la rentrée, tu vas retourner dans ton école."

"Oui."

"Mais dans un an, tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas retourner chez les Dursley mais... je ne serais pas encore majeur alors je serais obliger de faire ce qu'on me dira."

Harry avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec amertume. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses coups de pinceau se faisaient plus ferme. Théa s'était arrêté et fixait l'adolescent sans rien dire.

"Et puis… je ne sais même pas si je serais encore en vie."

Théa fut comme piqué au vif. Harry avait le regard fixé sur le mur. Sans prévenir, Théa leva le bras avec son pinceau et le menaça. Harry recula légèrement mai plus il reculait plus ell avançait. Il se retrouva contre le mur avec le pinceau près de visage.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda harry.

"Ne redis jamais ça !"ordonna Théa.

"Je suis juste réaliste Théa."

"Faux ! Tu pars perdant d'avance !"

"Comme si j'avais une chance de gagner contre lui."

"Tu l'as déjà rencontré et tu as survécu."

"J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tout !"

"Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui a survécu à l'avada Kedavra ?"

"Si mais c'est grâce à ma mère, elle s'est sacrifié pour moi."

Sa voix était sombre mais Théa le menaçait toujours. Pas question de déclarer forfait.

"Tu es pourtant le garçon de la prophétie, tu es seul qui puisses le vaincre et je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas pour rien. Ta mère s'est sacrifié pour que tu puisses vivre alors ne la déçois pas. Ne rend pas son sacrifice inutile et bats toi pour elle et pour ton père. Ne rend pas leur sacrifice inutile."

Harry l'avait écouté attentivement, les yeux légèrement baissés.

"Tu es vraiment… vraiment…"

"Têtue?"

"C'est un euphémisme là !"

"Je sais et je te préviens Harry Potter, si tu redis une bêtise de la sorte, je… C'est ton visage que je peins ! toujours en le menaçant de sa brosse."

"Tu ne le feras pas !"

"Tu crois…"

"Oui, je t'en empêcherais si tu tentes de le faire."

Elle s'apprêtait à mettre sa menace à exécution mais Harry remarqua son léger mouvement pour s'avancer. Avec la même rapidité qu'au Quidditch, il se saisit de son poignet et l'éloigna de son visage. Seulement, Harry avait toujours lui aussi son pinceau et lui fit une petite marque sur la joue. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa joue. En regardant sa main, elle aperçut qu'elle était remplie de peinture. Elle retourna son regard noir ver Harry mais avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Harry sentit le danger et essaya de se dégager mais elle lui bloqua le passage.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça, Harry !"

"Oh ! Parce que j'aurais du te laisser me peindre le visage ?"

"Oui car la, ce n'est pas que ton visage que je vais repeindre."

Soudain elle s'élança en avant et ce fut le départ d'une bataille acharnée. Chacun essayant d'éviter les coups de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'avait le moindre scrupule avec l'autre. Cette lutte fut ponctuée entre les rires et les chutes sur le sol.

Ils se stoppèrent et se regardèrent. Ils avaient de la peinture partout, sur le visage, les mains et sur leurs vêtements. Bien sûr la pièce n'avait pas été épargnée. Le sol avait de longue traînées de peintures et les rares meubles qui se trouvaient là, n'y avaient pas échappé non plus. Ils explosèrent de rire en voyant tous les dégâts causés.

"Hum hum !"

Au son de se raclement de gorge, il déglutirent difficilement. Ils tournèrent la tête et se rendirent compte que les Davis les observaient. Ils se relevèrent rapidement. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Décidément, aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas sa journée, il fallait toujours qu'elle se fasse surprendre dans des moments embarrassants.

"Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" demanda Théa.

"Quand on est rentrés, on a entendu des cris alors on est venu et on vous a vous vous battre comme des chiffonniers à coups de pinceaux, "expliqua Annie.

Harry et Théa retinrent de pouffer de rire et regardèrent les Davis en face.

"Théa ?" demanda Stefan.

"Papa, je vais tout t'expliquer."

"Théa !"

"Oui, "dit-t-elle plus timidement.

"J'avais di qu'il fallait rependre les murs, pas vous."

Ils ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire. Les Davis suivirent peu de temps après. Ils se calmèrent lorsque son père déclara :

"Théa ! Harry ! Dehors !"

"Hein ? "s'exclamèrent-ils.

Les Davis s'échangèrent un regard complice qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry et Théa se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

"Stefan a raison. Il vaut mieux s'en occuper maintenant sinon ça ne partira jamais au lavage et vous aurez du mal à le faire partir. Alors dehors, on ne va pas le faire ici."

Harry et Théa ne comprenaient rien mais obéir. Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin et attendaient.

Harry jeta un regard vers la maison de Dursley. Il aperçut la tante Pétunia qui comme à son habitude, espionnait à sa fenêtre. En voyant Harry qui la regardait, elle écarquilla les yeux puis quitta précipitamment sa fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Quand il reporta son attention devant lui, il aperçut Stefan venait avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

"Oh non, pas ça papa !"

"Quoi ? Il faut bien vous nettoyez ! Comme ça, ce sera rapide."

Sur ces quelques mots, il ouvrit la vanne d'arrivage et Harry et Théa sentit l'eau glacée leur arrivée dessus. Ils se crispèrent sur place. Le jet était puissant et l'eau était glaciale. Aucun doute que toute la peinture partira. Stefan prenait un malin plaisir à les arroser d la sorte. Un peu plus loin, Annie admirait la scène et était plié en deux. Dans ses mains, elle avait un appareil photo.

Il arrêta le jet d'eau. Harry et Théa était trempé jusqu'au os et leur vêtements collèrent à leur peau. Ses parents étaient pris dans un fou rire. Harry et Théa se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire à leur tour.

Soudain, Harry s'arrêta et commença à rougir. Il détourna les yeux vers les Davis. Théa le regarda incrédule. Ses parents semblaient avoir compris le pourquoi de son rougissement et redoublèrent de rire. Harry plaqua sa main sur son visage en se mordant la lèvre. Il jeta quelque regard à Théa. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et commençait à penser qu'ils étaient tout bonnement atteints de folie. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle baissa la tête et comprit. Elle rougit à son tour.

Mais quelle idée de mettre un t-shirt blanc ! A cause de l'eau, son t-shirt lui colla à la peau et devenait transparent, laissant voir son soutien gorge. D'un geste brusque, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter d'être tenter.

Sans plus attendre, Théa s'élança vers la maison mais jeta un regard noir à ses parents, toujours en train de rire. Elle s'enferma dans la sale de bain.

"Mais quelle honte !" s'écria Théa pour elle- même. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que ma journée soit un vrai fiasco.

Théa soupira longuement, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire. Harry avait fait une des ces têtes quand il l'avait vu. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle prit une douche.

----------------------------------

Ils étaient assis dans le salon. Les Davis étaient enlacés et regardaient avec attendrissement les deux adolescents. Théa et Harry se trouvaient à genoux par terre, un livre grand ouvert sur le sol. Théa lui avait demandé de lui expliquer le Quidditch.

"Attend tu veux dire que les cognards peuvent bouger comme ça ? Comme par… enfin…comme par magie ?"

"Oui, il essaye de frapper les joueurs et les batteurs sont là pour éviter qu'un joueur ne soient touché et essaye de l'envoyer sur un joueur, par exemple, pour le déstabiliser."

"Et toi tu t'occupes d'attraper le vif d'or, c'est ça ?"

"C'est ça."

"Et la partie ne s'arrête que lorsque tu réussis à l'attraper."

"Oui moi ou l'attrapeur adverse. Celui qui l'attrape rapporte cent cinquante points à son équipe."

"Oh ! Ce que j'aimerai assister à un match, ça doit être passionnant. Mais encore plus d'y jouer !"

Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais une chouette venait d'entrer dans le salon et se posta devant Harry. Il ne bougea pas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait contenir mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Cela signifiait que cette vie paisible allait finir. D'une main tremblante, il prit l'enveloppe. L'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre où il était entré. Le regard sombre, il fixa la lettre. Les Davis semblaient comprendre ce qu'elle représentait et ils eurent un regard compatissant et triste. Théa posa une main sur son épaule comme pour lui donner du courage. Ce simple contact l'apaisa. Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle contenait plusieurs lettres.

_Harry, _

_Nous avons longuement parlé avec dumbledore et il a accepté. Demain, nous viendrons te chercher pour te ramener à Square Grimmaurd vers 10h00. Nous transplanerons mais nous repartirons par la poudre de cheminette alors préviens les moldus._

_Arthur Weasley._

Moldu ! Ils les appelaient moldu. Certes, c'est ce qu'ils sont mais dit comme ça, cela paraissait tellement impersonnel. Ils n'étaient que des moldu mais ils avaient tellement plus que beaucoup. Harry compris une chose importante : la magie ne résout rien. Dans ce genre de moment, il regrettait d'être un sorcier. Il aurait voulu être comme eux, n'avoir à se soucier que de son quotidien et ne pas porter l'espoir de tout un monde sur ses épaules.

Il poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il baissa les yeux de la lettre et prit un air sombre. Voilà, dans deux jours, ce serait fini. Il allait retrouver ses amis, certes, mais il allait quitter cette plénitude et cette sérénité qu'il avait depuis son arrivée chez les Davis. Il prit la seconde lettre.

_Cher Harry !_

_Nous sommes tellement content ! On va enfin se retrouver. On s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi et on espère que les moldus ont été sympathiques avec toi. Molly a tempêté auprès de Dumbledore et il a fini par céder. Elle est en train de tout nettoyer pour ton arrivée. Elle va même faire une petite fête pour ton retour je crois. Comme on n'a pas pu fêter ton anniversaire, elle a organisé ça. Toute la maison est en pleine effervescence._

_Par, on ne sait quel moyen, (remarque avec eux, on peut s'attendre à tout), Fred et George, ont sus ce qu'il s'était passé avec Snape et ils ont beaucoup assisté pour venir te chercher. Harry, j'espère que tu nous expliqueras car entre Fred et Georges qui complotent, Lupin Et Fletcher qui sont toujours en train de rire dès que Snape parle, on est perdu. Même Fred et George refusent de nous dire quoique ce soit._

_Nous sommes vraiment content que tu viennes. A bientôt !_

_Ron et Hermione._

Tous. Tous espéraient le revoir bientôt. Molly se pliait en quatre pour que tout soit parfait. Ron et Hermione semblait se réjouir de la nouvelle. Pourtant il aurait préféré que Molly et les autres ne s'en mêle pas. Il serait resté ici plus longtemps. Il se sentait comme arraché à ce qu'il aimait. Bien sûr, ils aimaient ses amis, les Weasley et tout les autres mais les Davis lui apportaient ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait lui donner. Tous étaient content, joyeux et pensait le ramener pour qu'il soit heureux à son tour. Mais c'était faux. Il n'était pas heureux. Ils faisaient tout le contraire. Il le rendait malheureux.

Les Davis continuaient de le fixer. Ils ne dirent rien, attendant simple qu'il leur parle. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

"Ils viennent me chercher demain, "dit sombrement Harry.

"Non ! "s'écria Théa.

"Moi non plus, je ne veux pas partir mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ils viendront en transplanant mais nous repartiront par la poudre de cheminette."

Personne ne dit rien, se contentant de ressasser les derniers évènements qui étaient survenus. Théa retint à grande peine de laisser une larme couler. Il allait partir et elle allait se retrouver seul. Elle ne pourrait plus l'aider comme avant. Soudain, un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahit mais que pouvait-elle faire. Du haut de ses seize ans et sans pouvoir magique, que pouvait-elle espérer faire. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre la fin des vacances. Non, il fallait qu'on lui enlève Harry dès demain. Elle le regarda. Il avait toujours la tête baissée. Apparemment, il semblait que cette décision ne l'enchantait guère plus qu'elle. Les Davis arborait un air sombre mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Pourtant ce fut Annie qui brisa ce lourd silence.

"Je pense que… tu devrais…aller préparer tes affaires."

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et monta les escaliers. Théa jeta un regard suppliant à ses parents.

"On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça ? On ne peut vraiment rien faire ?"

"Je suis désolé Théa mais on n'est pas ses tuteurs, on ne peut pas aller à leur encontre."

Théa ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait un jour où l'autre mais pas si tôt. Elle laissa échapper une larme qu'elle chassa d'un revers de main. Elle aperçut l'appareil photo sur la table.

Elle lui avait offert un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Un album photo. Elle y avait placé des photos mais il restait des pages vierges. Elle allait lui donner de quoi remplir ses dernières pages. Elle se saisit de l'appareil. Es parents eurent un sourire et comprirent ce qu'elle voulait faire. D'un signe de tête, le message était passé. Stefan montait l'escalier en silence. Théa plaça l'appareil sur la table. Elle régla les boutons et attendit avant de l'enclencher. Harry et Stefan redescendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Harry ne semblait pas comprendre. Les Davis lui adressèrent un magnifique sourire. Théa prit la parole.

"C'est ton dernier soir avec nous alors on va faire des petits souvenirs pour que tu les mettes dans l'album, tu veux bien ?"

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta d'afficher un sourire. Annie, Stefan et Harry se placèrent sur le divan. Théa déclencha la minuterie et vint se placer à côté de Harry. Ils firent cela pendant un moment. Puis Annie les stoppa.

"Il reste une photo. On va vous prendre tout les deux."

Harry et Théa retournèrent sur le divan. Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de Théa et instinctivement, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Annie eut un sourire attristé en les voyant ainsi et prit la photo pour immortaliser ce moment d'affection.

-----------------------------

Théa fixait le plafond. Impossible de s'endormir. Elle repensa à la soirée. Ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés bien que ce sentiment d'impuissance était omni présent autour d'eux. Théa se releva. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se planta devant la porte de la chambre de Harry. Elle hésita mais elle voulait le voir dormir paisiblement une dernière fois. Elle tourna doucement la porte de sa chambre. Dans l'ouverture, elle le vit. Il ne dormait pas lui non plus. Il était assis dans son lit, le dos collé au mur et les jambes enroulés dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Tout aussi doucement, elle referma la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et la dévisagea.

"Toi aussi, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" questionna Théa.

"Non ! Je n'y arrive pas…Théa… je… je ne veux pas, j'aimerai…tant…rester. Je me sens tellement bien. Ici, je peux être Harry et non le survivant."

Harry ne dit rien. Elle s'assit sur le lit et encercla l'adolescent dans ses bras. Harry ferma les yeux en savourant ce simple contact. De toute la nuit, ils ne dirent plus aucun mot, restant immobiles. La fatigue les rattrapa et sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Harry se réveilla le premier mais il ne bougea pas. Il avait les bras qui entouraient sa taille et sa tête posée sur son ventre. Il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement de sa respiration. Il ferma les yeux et profita de cette sensation car peut-être qu'il ne la reverrait jamais ou dans longtemps. Il allait bientôt se séparer, il les avait. Plus que quelques malheureuses petites heures. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Harry prit conscience d'une chose. Pour lui, Théa n'était pas une simple amie, elle était beaucoup plus que ça. Elle était arrivée sas prévenir dans sa vie et maintenant, elle avait sa place dans son cœur. La proximité de cette séparation lui mit cette vérité en face.

Elle commença à s'agiter et marmonna. Sa main s'attarda sur la chevelure de Harry. Elle fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure, elle ouvrit les yeux et sa main avait des gestes plus vifs. Tout en riant, elle décoiffa le plus possible Harry. Il se releva :

"Ils sont déjà impossibles à coiffer pas la peine d'en rajouter !"

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les ramener en arrière. En vain. Théa continuait de rire. Elle voulait rire pour oublier sa tristesse. Leurs regards tombèrent sur le réveil. Leurs regards s'assombrirent. Ils leur restaient moins de deux heures. Ils se levèrent et Théa partit vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle prit de grandes inspirations avant de sortir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure pour ne pas rendre la séparation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était. Elle se souvint de leur rencontre. Au début, sa curiosité l'avait poussé vers ce garçon. Elle n'avait pas été déçue. Elle s'était trouvé un ami. Mais est ce qu'il n'était que ça ? Théa ne chercha pas à se voiler la face. Il était plus tellement plus. C'est pour cela que c'était si dur.

Au même moment, chacun dans leur chambre, ils se firent une promesse silencieuse. Ils feraient tout pour conserver cette amitié malgré l'éloignement et leur sentiment. Ils avaient trop à perdre en reniant cette amitié et il en souffrirait tous les deux. Ils sortirent de leurs chambres au même moment. Ils se sourirent pour masquer leurs troubles. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence. Aucun des deux ne parla des sentiments qui leur étaient apparus, ni de la promesse silencieuse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Ils allaient se séparer. Autant ne pas gâcher ces derniers instants.

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Vous aimez toujours ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ? Je sens déjà Greg qui va sortir sa baguette… oui ? non ? 


	8. douloureuse séparation

**RAR **:

**Onarluca :** Toujours au rendez vous ça fait plaisir !

**Hannange : **Ravi que ma fic te plaise mais j'avoue que j'ai été étonné de ce que tu m'as dit alors, juste par curiosité, j'ai été regarder ton profil et c'es comme ça que j'ai vu que tu m'avais mis dans tes favoris. Mais aussi j'ai vu que tu n'avais que des slash alors que tu m'es mis dans tes favoris alors que ce n'est pas un slash, m'a fait vraiment plaisir. Si c'est le premier non slash que tu lisais et qu'il t'a plu, et bien… en quelque sorte, ça m rend fière, je ne suis pas si nul que ça pour raconter une histoire alors. Lol

**Zabou** : C'est vrai que pendant un moment je me suis dit ben mince alors elle est où, ma fic lui plait plus ? Mais bon je comprend mieux maintenant et apparemment elle te plait toujours alors ça va. Tu as trouvé le chapitre beau mais celui la… certainement triste. En tout cas quand je les écris ça m'a rendu triste. Et je promets de faire plus attention pour les fautes de frappes, promis !

**Luluflo4 :** Contente de voir que tu l'aimes autant. Pour répondre à ta question, oui ils sortiront ensemble, c'est ce que tout le monde attend enfin de compte, je serais vraiment sadique si je ne le faisais pas. Mais comme tu as pu le voir au chapitre précédent, ils vont se séparer donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Non, je n'ai mis ma fic que sur ce site. Mais je veux bien la mettre sur un autre, tu me donnes l'adresse et je verrais bien ce que je ferais.

**Lord Sinuae : **Et bien… tu verras bien dans le chapitre s'il se rebelle ou pas, s'il laisse Dumbledore diriger sa vie ou pas.

**Underphoenix : **Merci pour tes review et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Eiliss : **D'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu n'es pas la seule qui n'a pas pu mettre de review au certain chapitre. A ce que je vois tu as bien aimé son anniversaire. Le dernier chapitre est déprimant, c'est vraiment mais cela est vraiment déprimant. J'étais triste rien qu'en l'écrivant. Mais bon les chapitres suivants seront moins tristes.

**Rebecca Black :** Une fan assidue ? à ce point ? Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire plairait autant. A vrai dire quand je l'ai publié j'avais un peu peur qu'elle ne plaise pas et bien…je vois que je me suis trompé. Au moins, ça m'oblige à continuer à écrire.

**Greg83 : **Il était triste hein ? Mais celui la c'est encore pire car c'est tout du long. Sniff, je suis triste de l'avoir écrit. Et merde, voilà que je déprime pour une histoire que j'ai inventée, on aura tout vu. Je ne suis pas méchante et puis de toute façon il allait être séparé un moment où à un autre car Théa n'a pas de pouvoir magique et Harry doit retourner à Poudlard. Tu as vu j'ai réussi à l'esquiver ton doloris et s'il le faut je recommencerais. Et puis si tu veux la suite, il faut que je sois capable d'écrire alors si je reçois trop de doloris eh ! c'est que tu n'es pas tout seul à vouloir m'en donner, je passe mon temps à les esquiver, c'est crevant au bout d'un moment et c'est pas pratique pour écrire.

**Hisoka :** J'étais obligé de les séparer à un moment ou à un autre. Elle doit rester ici et lui doit retourner à Poudlard. Mais t'inquiète, ils se retrouveront.

**Hotel de l'univers :** C'est triste hein ? Je sais. Ce chapitre la aussi est triste. Sniff ! Alors comme ça tu l'aimes bien Théa et bien tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu penses ça. Mais nous, on s'en sépare pas d'elle. Je vais faire la vie de Harry et de Théa jusqu'à leur retrouvaille. Il forme un beau couple ? Moi aussi je trouve, lol !

**Nighthawk-59 :** Alala, ta review me fait très plaisir si seulement ma prof de français pouvait mettre la même chose sur mes copies. Des perso vivant, un très bon style mais venant de ta part ça me fait quand même plaisir, je me dis que je ne suis pas si nul que ça alors. Ça me donne confiance en moi et me donne envie d'écrire la suite.

**Sevichou :** hum… la scène de l'arrosage je sui bien amusé à l'écrire mai elle était simple à écrire puisqu'il m'est arrivé la même chose à moi. Bien sur qu'ils son entrain enfin non ils sont amoureux mais ils ne se le diront pas, ils ont peur de perdre l'amitié qui les lié si leur sentiment ne son pas réciproque. Miss Potter ? Hum… j'aime bien…lol

**Limanee :** oui ils vont se revoir. Attend ils viennent de se rendre compte qu'ils s'aiment bon ils ne pensent pas que c'est réciproque mais. Je ne suis pas assez sadique pour les séparer définitivement.

Désolé, j'aurai aimé publié plutôt mais fanfiction me refusait l'accès. Bon…ben… bonne lecture !

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 8 : Douloureuse séparation

Tout le monde était réunit dans le salon. Les Davis regardaient les adolescents avec compassion. Eux aussi avaient le cœur serré. Chacun devait se rendre à leur travail mais il avait demandé la matinée pour ne pas les laisser affronter ça seul. Harry et Théa étaient assis dans le divan. Soudain, un bruit bien distinct retentit. Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il était 10h00. Harry aurait pu reconnaître ce bruit entre mille, c'était le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui venait de transplaner.

Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Devant lui se tenait Arthur Weasley et ses jumeaux ainsi que Lupin et Fletcher. Lupin et Fletcher lui lancèrent un regard rempli de sympathie. Ils semblaient comprendre, rien qu'en le voyant, ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Harry ne faisait que les fixer.

Fred et George eurent un sourire un sourire puis se regardèrent. Tous les Davis ainsi que Harry étaient debout en face d'eux. Avec un immense sourire, Arthur Weasley s'approcha des Davis et s'écria :

"Bonjour, je suis Arthur Weasley."

"Bonjour, je suis Stefan Davis, voici ma femme, Annie et ma fille Théa."

Il lui tendit sa main qu'Arthur se saisit vigoureusement. Il détourna son regard des Davis et s'extasia devant tous les objets de la maison. Stefan et Annie écarquillèrent les yeux. Lupin s'avança.

"Bonjour, ravi de vous revoir ! Euh… ne vous inquiétez pas, Arthur adore les moldus, ils les trouvent fascinant alors s'il vous pose des questions qui peuvent vous paraître… bizarre, ne vous inquiétez pas."

Fred s'approcha de Théa et l'examina de la tête au pied. Agacé par cette attitude, elle lui demanda :

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?"

"Je t'imaginais autrement, "dit Fred.

"Je suis d'accord, je pensai que tu étais plus grande, "renchérit Georges.

"Plus Grande ?"

"Oui, on pensait t'appeler la grande Théa mais il va falloir trouver autre chose."

"Hein ? La grande Théa ? C'est quoi cette histoire."

"On avait pensé aussi donner ton nom à une de nos inventions."

"Mon nom à une de vos inventions ?"

"Oui une de inventions de farce et attrapes."

"Euh… je… enfin…pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu oses demander pourquoi ?" s'étonna Georges.

Théa tourna son regard vers Harry en espérant qu'il puisse l'aider mais Il haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

"Je ne comprends rien."

"Il parle de ta petite altercation avec Snape, "dit lupin.

"Oh ! Vous parlez de ça ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose !"

"Mais tu te rends compte, toi, une moldue a fait ce que tout les élèves de Poudlard rêve de faire, "s'exclama Fred.

"Oh ! Je vais devenir une star pour les jeunes sorciers alors, "ironisa Théa.

"On y compte bien."

"Hein ?"

"On était sérieux tout à l'heure. Tu as fait ce qu'on voulait faire depuis sept ans."

"Ah ! Ce que j'aurai aimé voir la raclée que tu lui as donnée, "dit pensivement Georges.

"Vous savez, s'il ne s'en était pas pris à Harry, je n'aurais rien fait."

"Tu as fait ça pour défendre Harry," s'écria Georges en sortant de sa rêverie.

"C'est ce qui a tout déclenché. Il m'a traité de moldue ignorante alors je lui ai montré que je n'avais pas besoin de magie pour le remettre à sa place."

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

"Voyons un peu de respect au professeur Snape. Mais… comment vous avez fait ?" demanda Arthur Weasley;

"Comment quoi ?"

"Ben…pour faire ça sans magie, je me demande comment des moldu peuvent faire ça."

"Ben… euh…Il avait sortit sa baguette alors j'ai…en quelque sorte détourné son attention pour enfoncer sa baguette dans le nez, c'est simple, pas besoin d'être sorcier…enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Tous éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Fred s'approcha de Théa, il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Elle le regarda suspicieusement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas ensorcelé. C'est notre adresse."

"Votre adresse ? dit Théa en s'emparant du parchemin."

"Oui, si un jour tu viens sur le chemin de traverse, on t'offrira un petit cadeau."

"Oh ! Rien que pour voir, j'essayerais de venir."

"Pas question, "dit calmement Annie.

"Oh maman !"

"Bon, je pense qu'il est tant d'y aller, "s'exclama Arthur.

D'une voix ferme, Harry déclara.

"Je ne viendrais pas !"

Arthur Weasley fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

"Harry, tu sais que tout le monde t'attendait à Square Grimmaurd ? Ils ont même préparé une petite fête pour toi."

"Je ne viendrais pas," répéta-t-il.

"Harry, il faut que tu viennes."

"Non !"

"Harry…"

"Pourquoi je vous obéirais à vous et à Dumbledore ? Pourquoi je vous laisserai diriger ma vie ?" s'énerva harry.

"Harry, "dit Lupin en s'approchant de lui, Il faut que tu comprennes que…

"Que quoi ?"

Il fixa droit dans les yeux l'adolescent. Il baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

"Assis toi et vous aussi, "dit-ils en s'adressant aux Davis.

Ils s'assirent tous et Annie enchaîna.

"Vous savez, cela ne nous gêne pas du tout qu'il reste ici, cela nous fait très plaisir qu'il soit avec nous."

Le problème n'est pas la madame Davis.

"Où il est alors, "s'agaça Théa.

"Et bien…Par quelques unes de nos sources, on a appris que Voldemort avait eu vent que tu n'étais plus chez les Dursley et que par conséquent, tu n'étais plus sous la protection de ta mère. Apparemment, il te rechercherait mais il n'a pas du penser que tu étais…ben…juste en face mais on ne veut prendre aucun risque. Harry doit partir au QG de l'ordre où il sera plus en sécurité et pour éviter de vous mettre en danger. On va laisser les protections magiques qu'on a placé au cas où."

Tous avaient le regard sombre. Les Davis restaient silencieux, Arthur et ses fils regardaient la scène avec compassion. Lupin avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry pour le soutenir. Théa avait posé ses mains sur le visage. Harry avait le visage vide d'expression mais ne cessait de répéter :

"Toujours…et encore…toujours… et encore…Toujours et encore…"

"Harry," dit Lupin.

Soudain, Harry se leva brutalement et se mit à hurler :

"Toujours et encore lui ! Il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille ! JAMAIS ! Dès que je touche au bonheur, il faut qu'il vienne tout détruire. Il m'enlève tous ceux que j'aime."

"Harry, écoute…"

"Non, je ne veux plus écouter, ni vous, ni les autres. Je…je voudrais…qu'il me laisse en paix. Je voudrais être comme les autres, vous comprenez ? Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec ceux que j'aime sans les mettre en danger."

Quelques larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues. Personne ne bougeait, trop tétanisé par sa colère.

"Il y a quinze ans, j'aurai préféré qu'il réussisse son coup et qu'il me tue, tout aurait été plus simple. Il y a eu trop de morts par ma faute."

Ils sursautèrent. Harry tomba à genou et laissa librement ses larmes couler. En un instant, Théa s'était jeté au sol à son tour et prit Harry dans ses bras. Doucement, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

"Ne dis pas ça, sans toi des dizaines de personnes, peut-être des centaines seraient mortes."

Tout le monde les regardait. Harry semblait s'être calmé. Les sorciers réalisèrent que cette moldu avait un effet apaisant sur lui. A peine l'avait-elle prit dans ses bras et prononcé quelques paroles, qu'il ne tempêtait plus. Elle continua de lui chuchoter :

"Harry, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de peinture sous la main et que je ne serai pas juste à côté de toi, que tu dois croire et dire que tout est perdu."

Harry resserra son étreinte et eut un léger sourire.

"Harry ?"

"Oui."

"Promet moi une chose !"

"Tout ce que tu veux."

"Promet moi de toujours te battre quoi qu'il arrive et de ne jamais renoncer."

Il mit un certain temps à lui répondre. S'il acceptait, il devrait coûte que coûte tenir cette promesse. Il se demanda s'il pourrait réussir ce qu'elle lui demandait puis, d'une voix calme, il prononça :

"Je te le promets."

Doucement, ils se relevèrent et se firent face. Un sourire forcé ornait leurs lèvres. Personne n'avait entendu leur conversation sauf Lupin. Il semblait pensif et fixa longuement les deux adolescents. Harry détourna son regard vers les autres.

"C'est d'accord, je viens."

Les sorciers ne bougèrent pas, laissant le temps à Harry de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Harry s'approcha de Annie qui le prit dans ses bras.

"Reviens quand tu veux, tu es le bienvenu, même pour les vacances de noël si tu veux."

"Merci !"

Ils se séparèrent et quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues de madame Davis. Harry se dirigea vers Stefan qui lui aussi le serra dans ses bras.

"Ce fut plaisir de t'avoir avec nous Harry."

Ils se séparèrent eux aussi et Harry se planta devant Théa. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder. En silence, Théa laissait librement couler ses larmes. Cette ois ci, se fut Harry qui prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle se pelota contre lui et se dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que cela se produisait. Les autres sorciers ne prononçaient aucun mot et regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise. Ils avaient l'impression de briser un peu plus Harry. La vie avait été rude pour lui mais là, c'était comme une douce descente aux enfers qu'ils amorçaient pour lui. S'il ne devait pas mettre Harry et les Davis en sûreté, il l'aurait certainement laissé ici jusqu'à la rentrée. La séparation aurait été plus douce et ils l'auraient tous beaucoup mieux accepté. Mais aucun ne laissait transparaître ses sentiments. Ils avaient une mission à accomplir.

Harry et Théa se séparèrent les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues. Harry se tourna vers sa malle et l'ouvrit. Pendant quelques minutes, il fouilla à l'intérieur. Triomphant, il en ressortit une longue écharpe rouge et or. Il la tendit à Théa.

"c'est mon écharpe de gryffondor, je te la donne. Garde la comme …une sorte de souvenir."

Théa s'en saisit et la mit autour de son cou. Elle s'approcha de Harry, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se sourirent.

"Je la garderai précieusement."

Théa baissa la tête. Harry se détourna vers la cheminée. Il se mordit la lèvre. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il n'aurait jamais le courage de s'en aller. Mondingus Fletcher se saisit de sa malle et alla dans la cheminée. Il disparut dans un tourbillon. Harry laissa les larmes couler librement et entra à son tour dans la cheminée. Il se saisit d'une poignée de poudre. Il leva sa main mais il s'arrêta. Il grava dans sa mémoire chaque recoin de cette pièce. Chaque trait de leurs visages. Chaque expression. Chaque sentiment envers eux. Doucement, il ferma les yeux. En lâchant la poudre, il prononça :

"12 square Grimmaurd !"

Il fut emporté dans un tourbillon.

--------------------------------

Il était parti. Il n'était plus près d'elle. Elle aurait aimé crier que la vie était injuste et cruelle mais elle se retint juste à temps. Elle fut secouée de sanglots. Les sorciers étaient toujours là. Ils voulaient dire quelques mots réconfortants mais aucun son ne sortit de leurs bouches.

Lentement, Théa se laissa glisser le long du mur et pleura tout son saoul. Elle agrippa l'écharpe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Si elle la lâchait, elle se briserait en morceau. Annie s'était penché vers elle et essaya de la consoler. Mais une détresse immense s'empara d'elle.

Au cours du mois qui venait s'écouler, elle avait tissé des liens avec Harry. Et aujourd'hui, en quelques secondes, tout cet univers venait de s'écrouler. Annie se mit à sangloter à son tour. Le départ de Harry la chagrinait beaucoup mais de voir sa fille dans un tel désarroi, lui fendit le cœur.

Les sorciers n'avaient pas bougé. Arthur Weasley ne prêtait aucune attention aux objets moldu, trop absorbé par toute cette douleur. Fred et Georges ne savaient plus quoi faire et se demandaient si ce qu'ils venaient de faire était vraiment la meilleure des solutions. Rémus Lupin se maudissait intérieurement de ne pouvoir pas les aider ni eux ni harry. Quant il rentrera au QG, il était sur de retrouver cette même scène. Stefan Davis se plaça devant eux, d'une voix sèche et remplie d'amertume, il leur déclara :

"Maintenant que vous l'avez emmenez, vous pouvez partir."

"Ecoutez monsieur Davis," dit Arthur," nous faisons ça pour son bien à lui et pour le votre."

"NOTRE BIEN ! SON BIEN !" Hurla Théa qui s'était relevé et leur faisait face.

"Mademoiselle…"

"NON ! Vous êtes vous demandez une seule fois, juste une seule fois, ce que lui désirait vraiment. Est-ce que vous vous êtes demandez pourquoi il préférait rester ici plus tôt que d'aller avec vous."

Aucun des sorciers ne répondit. Théa continua :

"Vous ne vous êtes donc jamais demandé pourquoi il voulait rester ici…Cela ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'ici, il était normal. Harry ne veut qu'une chose, c'est d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Et JAMAIS ! Jamais, on ne l'a considéré comme tel. On ne voit en lui que le survivant ou bien celui qui doit le détruire. Vous pensez à sa sécurité mais est ce que vous avez pensez un seul instant à se qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Moi oui ! Je me suis demandé ce qu lui voulait, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, je l'ai écouté pas vous. Pas étonnant qu'il préfère rester chez des moldus, on lui a apporté plus que vous ne l'avez fait jusqu'à présent. Il n'y avait que Sirius que le considérait vraiment comme son filleule."

Patiemment, ils l'avaient tous écouté. Les Weasley et Lupin avaient l'impression de s'être pris une énorme gifle. Il se rendait compte que tous le monde ne pensait qu'à se qu'il devait accomplir et personne ne s'était préoccupé de ce que, lui, voulait.

Théa serrait toujours l'écharpe dans sa main. Des larmes de tristesse mais aussi de rage perlèrent sur son visage.

"Allez vous en," implora Théa.

"Ecoutez…"

"PARTEZ," hurla-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien se contentant de transplaner à leur tour. Pourtant les jumeaux Weasley étaient toujours là. En les voyant toujours là, Théa leur cria :

"DEGAGEZ VOUS AUSSI !"

Ils se regardèrent mais ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Georges prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

"Nous sommes désolé, on n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle."

Théa ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Fred la stoppa.

"Ecoute nous avant de hurler ! On a vu que tu avais une place importante dans la vie de Harry alors…on fera tout pour l'aider et suivre tes conseils. Je te promets qu'on l'aidera du mieux qu'on peut."

Théa ne répondit rien, ses yeux regardant dans le vide et toujours embués de larmes. Elle fit volte face et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les Davis et les Weasley, qui étaient restés en bas, entendirent un cri retentirent de l'étage. Annie avait les larmes aux yeux et son mari semblait désemparé mais ce fut lui qui réussi à parler.

"Je pense que vous devriez partir."

Fred et Georges acquiescèrent et transplanèrent à leurs tours.

------------------------------------------

Théa était rentré dans sa chambre et avait claqué la porte derrière elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans lit et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle hurla toute sa douleur. Elle pleurait. Elle serra toujours l'écharpe contre elle, un des rares souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Par dépit et par fatigue, elle s'endormit.

Les yeux à demi clos, elle sentit du mouvement près d'elle. Une main lui caressa le visage et repoussa quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Elle aperçut sa mère qui était assise sur son lit. Elle alla se nicher dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer.

"Oh maman, il me manque. J'aimai bien quand il était là. Je voulais vraiment l'aider."

"Je sais ma chérie, je sais. Ça fait toujours mal quand la personne qu'on aime s'en va."

"Quoi ?"

"Voyons Théa, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu comment tu le regardais. Je suis sûr que pour toi, il était plus qu'un simple ami."

"Pourquoi ça fait si mal alors…"

"Théa…"

Elle ne trouva pas les mots justes pour la réconforter alors elles restèrent ainsi durant un long moment.

---------------------------

Harry se sentit transporter à vive allure par le tourbillon et atterri lourdement sur le sol. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long dans la cheminée. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Mondingus Fletcher qui disait :

"Molly, il faut que vous m'écoutez, enlevez tout ça et vite."

"Mais pourquoi ? Oh Harry ! Tu es enfin arrivée."

Il sentit qu'on le souleva des deux côtés. Lorsqu'il fut remis debout, il sentit qu'on l'étreignait. Il reconnut les cheveux broussailleux de Hermione.

"Oh Harry, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir."

Il ne répondit pas même pas à son étreinte. Ils se séparèrent et tout de suite après il sentit la tape amicale de son ami, Ron.

"Je suis content aussi que tu sois ici."

Leurs paroles semblaient glisser sur lui. Sans trop savoir comment, il se retrouva dans les bras de Molly. Dans son esprit, il espérait tellement que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que demain, il se réveille chez les Davis, une nouvelle fois avec Théa à côté de lui.

"Regarde Harry, on t'a préparé une petite fête pour ton retour."

Autour de lui, se tenait Molly Weasley, Tonks, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et même Maugrey. Harry leva les yeux et aperçut une grande banderole où était marqué :

Bon retour Harry !

Harry sentit ses yeux le picoter. Comme un automate, il s'avança vers la banderole et la fixa un moment. Tout les autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité. D'un saut, il se saisit de la banderole qui lui tomba dans les mains. Elle était fait avec du simple papier. Il la saisit fermement et d'un coup sec, la déchira en deux. Les personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux. Lentement, il se retourna vers eux.

"Voilà ce que j'en fais de votre soi-disant fête. Ce n'est pas un joyeux retour pour moi."

Les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux et cette fois ci ne put les refouler. Molly s'approcha de lui.

"Harry mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive."

Harry recula de quelque pas.

"Harry que t'ont fait ces moldus?"

"NE LES TRAITER PAS COMME ÇA !" hurla Harry.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Rémus Lupin et Arthur Weasley transplanèrent. Tous étaient tétanisés devant la soudaine colère de Harry. Lupin s'approcha de lui mais Molly était toujours paniqué.

"Rémus ! Arthur ! Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé."

Mais tous les deux l'ignorèrent et Lupin continua de s'approcher de Harry.

"Harry, je peux comprendre ce que tu peux ressentir mais il faut comprendre qu'on était obligé de le faire."

"Je le sais ! Je le sais ! JE LE SAIS ! Et c'est uniquement pour les protéger eux, que je suis venu."

"Harry…"

"QUOI ? Vous allez me dire que c'est pour mon bien ! Que c'est pour mieux me préparer à le battre ! Que comme ça, vous m'avez sous la main ! Je ne suis pas une marionnette que vous manipulez à votre guise. C'est fini."

Il dévisagea chaque personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Puis ses genoux flanchèrent et il se retrouva à genoux, les larmes ruisselantes le long de ses joues.

A ce moment précis, Fred et Georges firent leur entrée. En quelques regards, ils comprirent l'ampleur de la situation. Sans plus attendre, ils empoignèrent chacun un bras de Harry et le forcèrent à se lever. Ils le traînèrent de force jusqu'à l'étage. Molly était sous le choc de sa réaction.

"Arthur ! Mais qu'est c qu'il l'a mis dans cet état ?"

Son mari ne lui répondit pas, ne sachant que dire. Lupin se tourna vers les autres et prit la parole.

"Lors de la disparition de Sirius, Harry tombait lentement dans un gouffre."

"Oui, on le sait c'est pour ça qu'on voulait qu'il vienne ici au plus vite pour le soutenir au mieux, "déclara Molly.

"On s'est trompé. Harry a reçu de l'aide par ces moldu, les Davis. Harry les considère comme sa famille en quelques sortes. Et… On l'en a arraché ! si vous saviez comment il a hurler, imploré pour qu'on le laisse. Je pense qu'il aurait mieux valu le laisser là-bas. On…on l'a en quelques sortes brisé une nouvelle fois."

------------------------------------

Fred et Georges, qui tenaient toujours Harry, arrivèrent devant la porte de sa chambre et y pénétrèrent. Ils lâchèrent Harry qui se retourna vivement pour leur faire face.

"Laissez moi tranquille !"

"Hors de question !"

Sous l'effet de la colère, il se saisit du premier objet qui lui vint sous la main et le leur lança. Ils l'esquivèrent facilement.

"Si tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de nous, il faudra faire mieux que ça", dit Georges.

Harry se saisit de tous les objets qui lui passaient sous la main et les leur jeta. Les jumeaux les esquivaient les uns après les autres. Lorsque Harry n'avait plus rien à lancer, il se laissait tomber à genoux au sol. Fred et Georges se placèrent de chaque côté de l'adolescent.

"ça va, tu es un peu calmé ?"

"Alors tu vas pouvoir nous écouter".

Harry releva la tête. Harry se trouvait assis par terre, les genoux repliés vers lui et le dos contre le lit. Les jumeaux firent de même. Juste en face de lui. Georges prit la parole.

"Tu te souviens, il y a un peu plus d'un an ?"

Harry continuait de fixer le mur.

"Tu nous as aidé quand on en a eu besoin."

Lentement, le regard de Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux.

"Je n'ai rien fait."

"Si, tu nous as donné ta récompense du tournoi des trois sorciers."

"Je n'appelle pas ça aider, je ne voulais pas de ce argent, je n'en ai pas besoin !"

"On sait mais tu nous a permis d'ouvrir notre boutique et de réaliser notre rêve, "s'exclama georges.

"Alors on va t'aider à notre tour," continua fred.

"Personne ne peut m'aider, "dit sombrement harry.

"Bon c'est vrai, on ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider à vaincre tu-sais-qui mais on peut faire autre chose."

Intrigué, Harry les écoutait attentivement.

"On a bien vu que…Théa, je crois… avait une place importante pour toi alors on t'aidera, je ne sais moi, peut-être à garder le contact avec elle jusqu'à vos retrouvailles. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourra la faire rentrer illégalement à Poudlard. Ou si veux, on pourra la surveiller pour savoir si tout va bien."

"Pourquoi… "répondit simplement harry.

"Pour plusieurs raisons… tu nous as aidé alors on veut t'aider à notre tour et puis… on ne veut pas avoir à subir ses foudres."

"Quoi ?"

"Oui ! Juste après que tu sais partir elle nous a fait la morale, "dit Georges

"Je suis sûr qu'elle pourrait être pire que maman si elle se mettait vraiment en colère !"

Harry eut un léger sourire à cette évocation.

"Tiens en parlant de maman, je sens d'ici la bonne odeur du déjeuner. Allez viens, on va manger."

"Non."

"Comment ça non ?"

"Je n'ai pas faim."

"Tu vas venir avec nous", insista Georges.

"Non."

"Tu crois qu'elle serait contente si tu te laissais mourir de faim, "répliqua Fred.

Harry baissa la tête et ne répondit rien.

"Et si tu ne peux même pas tenir debout parce que tu te laisses dépérir, comment tu feras pour aller la voir."

"Je me trompe ou vous avez quelque chose derrière la tête."

Les jumeaux affichaient un immense.

"Nous ? Voyons tu nous connais."

"Justement !"

"Possible mais pour le moment viens manger."

A contre cœur, Harry selva et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine.

* * *

Sniff ! ça me rend triste tout ça ! Sniff ! Alors ça vous plait toujours ? Bon je vous rassure les chapitres suivants seront moins déprimants. 


	9. Chapter 9

**RAR :**

**Rebecca-Black : **Ta review me fait très plaisir. En fait toute tes review m'ont fait plaisir à vrai dire. lol Et je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser tomber cette fic, j'y tiens. Alors oui, je continue mon beau travail comme tu dis.

**Greg83 : **Quand j'ai vu ta review, j'avoue que j'ai sursauté. Waouh, elle est longue mais ça m'a fait super plaisir. Oui Harry va se faire une raison, il ne va pas se laisser dépérir sinon ma fic n'a plus d'intérêt mais pas à ce chapitre ce sera au chapitre suivant que l'on verra ce qu'il se passe du côté de Harry. Eh ! Pour l'entraînement attend un peu qu'il reprenne les cours, le pauvre, laisse le respirer ! lol Oui je les esquive encore tes doloris je ne suis pas masochiste non plus. Quand au sort d'eau…Quand tu disais que je mettais inspirer de ce qu'il mettait arriver je n pensai pas à ça ! Je faisait plutôt référence au fait qu'on avait les vêtement vraiment sale et qu'ils rien trouvé de mieux pour nous nettoyer que de pendre l tuyau d'arrosage et au passage, je n'avais pas un t-shirt blanc ce jour la. Pervers ! Et voilà, regarde ce que tu me fais faire, j'ose même plus mettre une t-shirt blanc, c'est malin. Lol. Heureusement que tu respectes les femmes !lol sinon je serai dans un bel état.

**Onarluca : **Je sais que ce chapitre était triste mais il fallait bien en passer par là. Les prochains seront plus joyeux.

**Luluflo :** Je vois de quel sites tu parles, je les connais. Mais c'est drôle depuis que tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de review et bien, j'en ai beaucoup beaucoup plus. Lol tu as du me porter chance ! lol Pur savoir ce que vont faire les jumeaux, il faut attendre un peu. Non, c'est une façon de parler quand tu dis que tu as pleuré ? Moi j'aurai fait pleurer ? C'est que ça doit être pas mal ce que j'écris alor. Lol

**Eiliss : **mdr ! Je sui bien d'accord avec toi, moi aussi j'adore les jumeaux.

**Nighthawk-59 :** Quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai éclaté de rire car c'est vrai en plus ma prof a des lunettes…lol Si j'ai réussi à faire passer de l'émotion alors je suis content de moi. Ça me donne confiance en moi tout ça.

**Diaelo :** Hein ?je t'ai fait pleurer ? vraiment ? je suis désolé mai…je n'en ai pas honte.lol tiens voilà la suite !

**Underphoenix : **meci merci merci !

**Ambre15 :**Nnnooonnnnn ! pose ses ciseaux ! ne tue pas les membres de l'ordre, j'en ai encore besoin.Ne tue pas ron, ni hermy, ni molly ni quelqu'un d'autres. Oui on verra les deux points de vue. On verra ce que fait Théa et Harry au même moment. Bon même si à ce chapitre, il n'y a que Théa pour les autres il y aura les deux.

**Mimline :** Et bien…je savais que mon chapitre était triste mais je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait pleurer. Et bien j'essaye de mettre un chapitre par semaine.

**Lilou :** Moi aussi je m suis beaucoup amusé à écrire l'altercation être rogue et Théa. Oh que ou, Il va encore plus(si c'est possible !) le détester. Ah, l'invention ! ça va lui faire un choc si un jour il apprend qu'une invention s'appelle comme ça. Lol Oui moi non plus je ne pouvais pas mettre de review ni poster ni même aller dans log in. Mais c'est parce que ils ont tous changé.

**Castor et Pollux :** J'ai bien reçu votre message de fanfiction à moins que vous m'en ayez envoyé un autre via fanfiction mais j'aie eu votre petit dialogue. Il m'a fait beaucoup rire, je l'ai adoré, il est vraiment original. fille toute fière alors comme ça j'ai réussi a émouvoir de véritables hommes forts, courageux… Au moins Pollux a avouer que je lai ému et pas la peine de bouder castor, je t'ai vu, je suis sur que toi aussi tu as été ému. Allez pour vous consolez voilà la suite ! Au fait dans le message que vous m'avez envoyez vous m'avez appeler Béa, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

**Albana131** : Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai fait pleurer tout le monde. Encore un peu plus et je vais mettre à pleurer moi aussi avec toutes vos pleurs. Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, au moins, il y en a que lise ma bio. Tu peux continuer à m'appeler par mon prénom mais juste une chose, n'utilise pas Béatrice, pitié ! Dis plutôt béa ! Ça me fera encore plus plaisir !

**Fayagirl :** Moi si je devais choisir entre la sécurité et le bonheur, je choisirai aussi le bonheur. Car il vaut mieux avoir connu le bonheur même une seconde et mourir après plutôt que de faire toute une vie sans l connaître. Mais bon, on ne lui a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Il pensait aussi à la sécurité des Davis.

**Hotel de l'univers :** Les jumeaux ne vont rien faire de bien extraordinaire, ils vont juste leur donner un coup de main… Moi aussi je trouvais que le coup de l'écharpe était un peu symbolique.

**Sevichou :** ah non mais ça suffit les menaces de morts, ça va ! J'ai compris ! Même si ce que tu dis rentre par une oreille et sort par l'autre…tu peux toujours rêver, je vais y refaire allusion. Est-ce que c'est ma faute moi si tu pleures quand tu lis une histoire avec lui ? Et puis tu étais prévenu qu'il était triste.

**Zabou :** Une première critique. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne me vexe pas. Au contraire j'en prends bonne note pour m'améliorer. Si on ne me dit pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux pas l'améliorer. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ce qui est du cas Ron et Hermione, ça va s'arranger. Je ferais avec eux au prochain chapitre. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire, il en faut beaucoup plus pour me vexer.

**Satya : **ne t'inquiète pas, si je n'ai pas de review le jour même, je ne suis pas en train de déprimer. Bon même si j'adore les review je comprends parfaitement quand on a un empêchement.

**Adeline :** tu sais les jumeaux on plus d'un tour dans leur sac…tu les connais ! Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils aient le temps. Et bien pour savoir ce que va faire et penser Harry, il va falloir attendre le chapitre suivant.

Et bien… je n'ai jamais encore eu autant de review ! Ça m'a fait trop trop plaisir ! Bon oui, je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 9 : moldue et rencontre sorcière.

Théa était allongé dans son lit et avait le regard inexpressif en fixa le plafond. Sa respiration était calme. Par moment, elle un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Théa repensait au séjour que Harry avait passé chez eux. Elle était nostalgique. Pour éviter de regretter encore plus, elle se leva rapidement et chassa ses idées sombres de sa tête. Elle dévala les escaliers. La maison était silencieuse. Un silence pesant et oppressant. Elle s'assit sur le divan et alluma la télévision pour que ce silence disparaisse. Elle passait d'une chaîne à l'autre sans y trouver le moindre intérêt. Elle l'éteint.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait rien à faire alors elle se remit à penser à lui. Instinctivement, elle serra l'écharpe rouge et or qui se trouvait autour de son cou. Elle s'allongea et décida de s'accorder une sieste. Elle déposa sa tête contre l'accoudoir et s'endormit.

Un bruit de chute vint briser le silence de la pièce. Théa se réveilla en sursaut et atterrit durement sur le sol, face contre terre. Sans se lever, elle tourna la tête et se retrouva devant un visage rempli de suie.

Effrayée, elle tenta de se relever et se trouva adossé au pied du canapé. L'homme était allongé sur le sol et toussait.

"Je crois qu j'ai raté mon atterrissage cette fois."

Théa reconnut cette voix. Elle dévisagea l'homme et écarquilla les yeux.

"Oncle Sean ?"

"Théa ! Content de te voir."

En même temps, il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il tendit la main à sa nièce pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui fit face et lui donna une tape sur le bras.

"Tu m'as fait une des ces peurs ! Ne refais jamais ça !" sermonna-t-elle.

"Désolé mais si j'avais réussi mon…atterrissage, je ne t'aurais certainement pas fait peur. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment l'habitude d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette."

Théa retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé tout en touchant l'écharpe. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait le regard sombre et cela inquiéta son oncle.

"Tu vas bien Théa ?"

"Oui, ça va."

"Tu es toute seule ?"

"Oui papa veut que tout soit prêt pour la rentrée et maman est à l'hôpital."

"Et…ton invité ? "demanda-t-il.

Théa poussa un long soupir et serra plus fort l'écharpe, son seul lien avec lui.

"Il… Il est parti."

"Oh… c'est dommage j'aurais aimé le rencontré."

Théa avait toujours la tête baissée. Son oncle passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Il te manque ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et répondit d'une petite voix.

"Oui, il me manque."

Son oncle réfléchit à toute vitesse.

"A la base, j'étais venu pour discuter un peu avec tes parents mais puisqu'ils ne sont pas là et bien je vais m'occuper de toi."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou, je peux très bien m'occuper de moi."

"Allez ! Debout ! "dit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

"Je sais parfaitement m'occuper de moi," répété-t-elle.

"Je le sais aussi mais je ne vais pas te laisser te morfondre seul alors je t'emmène faire un tour à londres."

"Mais bien sûr ! Et on y va comment ? En voiture ? oh mais tu n'as pas de voiture, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si tu saurais t'en servir."

"Non, nous n'utiliserons pas la voiture. On va… mais…il ne faut pas que tu le répètes à ta mère sinon je peux dire adieu à la vie."

"Cela restera un secret entre toi et moi promis."

"Bien alors on va prendre la poudre de cheminette."

Théa ne répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager son oncle.

"Moi ? prendre la poudre de cheminette mai…je ne l'ai jamais prise."

"Et ben tu vas apprendre."

"Euh…mais…"

"Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais connaître les sorciers ? Je te donne l'occasion de tester la magie en prenant la poudre de cheminette. En plus, je t'emmène sur le chemin de traverse."

"HEIN ?"

"Oui," lui répondit-il en souriant.

"Mais…je pensais …que… tu allais m'emmener du côté…moldu …pas sorcier."

"C'est mon intention."

"Je ne comprends pas alors."

"Je n'ai plus d'argent moldu alors il faut que j'aille faire un échange à la banque de Gringotts."

Théa restait interloqué, la bouche bée.

"Mais si tu ne veux pas y aller je ne t'oblige pas. On peut rester ici, si tu préfères."

Il avait tout cela avec un sourie en coin.

"Ok c'est bon on y va," répondit-elle précipitamment.

Son oncle masqua un sourire de vainqueur.

"Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ?" demanda-t-il.

Théa regarda ses vêtements. Elle portait un simple débardeur rouge avec un jeans délavé.

"Il faut s'habiller d'une certaine manière sur le chemin de traverse ?"

"Non je ne pensais pas à tous tes habits, je visais plutôt ça !"

Théa regarda son doigt et vit qu'il pointait son écharpe.

"Ah non, tu peux rêver !"

"Attend Théa. On est en plein été, tu ne vas pas mettre une écharpe."

"Si !"

"Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Je suis fragile de la gorge." tenta Théa

"Théa…"

"Je ne l'enlèverai pas. En plus elle s'accorde bien avec mon haut."

"Oui, d'accord elle va super bien avec mais ce n'est… Mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" interrogea Théa.

"Depuis quand tu as une écharpe de gryffondor ?"

Théa baissa la tête trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses pieds.

"D'accord, j'ai compris."

"Quoi ?"

"Non…rien…rien…rien."

"A d'autre ! Dis moi ce que tu as sur le cœur," insista Théa.

Son oncle se passa une main sur la nuque et lui lança un sourie espiègle.

"C'est bien une écharpe de Gryffondor."

"Tu le vois bien oui."

Un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Mais ce sourire n'était pas bon signe pour Théa.

"C'est lui qui te l'a donné je suppose."

Théa ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

"ça va, j'ai compris," s'exclama Sean.

"Non…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Oh… mais je ne crois rien. Bon, on y va. Passe la première."

Théa s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Elle posa un pied dans la cheminée et se saisit d'une poignée de poudre qu son oncle lui tendait. Elle se plaça dans la cheminée et leva la main. Elle se figea.

"Oncle Sean ?"

"Quoi ? "répondit ce dernier.

"Ça se passe comment ? Enfin…je veux dire… il se passe quoi après que tu es lancé la poudre."

"Et bien…tu es emporté dans un tourbillon."

"Ah", dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

"Oui alors laisse tes bras le long du corps et évite de bouger," lui conseilla-t-il.

"C'est censé me rassuré ?"

"Et bien… lance la poudre en prononçant les paroles clairement. Tu verras tout se passera bien."

Théa déglutit difficilement. D'un geste peu assuré mais vif, elle jeta la poudre à ses pieds et prononça :

"Chemin de traverse."

Elle ne put empêcher de laisser échapper un cri lorsqu'elle se sentit aspiré par le tourbillon. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit tourner à toute vitesse. Heureusement qu'elle ne venait pas de manger, pensa-t-elle. Enfin, elle arrêta de tourner et tomba la tête la première mais elle sentit deux bras la retenir. Elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds. Elle avait encore la tête qui lui tournait. Elle fixa la personne qui l'avait retenu.

"Oncle Sean ?"

"Tu vas bien Théa ? "lui demanda son oncle.

"Oui mais… comment…"

Elle se retourna et fixa la cheminée et retourna ensuite vers son oncle.

"Comment as-tu fait pour être là avant moi ? "questionna Théa.

"J'ai transplané voyons."

Il lui fit un sourire malicieux.

"Merci de m'avoir retenu."

"Vu comment tu étais parti tu allais nous faire un beau plongeon, "ria-t-il.

"Oh ça va ! C'est la première fois que je prends la poudre de cheminette."

Il ria à plein poumon en voyant son air bougon. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils avancèrent. Théa écarquilla les yeux encore plus à chaque pas. Les gens étaient accoutrés de manière étrange aux yeux de Théa. Certes, elle avait déjà vu son oncle habillé avec sa robe de sorcier mais ici, les gens portaient des robes différentes et des chapeaux. Des magnifiques hiboux et chouettes étaient dans un magasin. Une troupe des jeunes enfants étaient attroupés devant une vitrine. Théa se mit sur la pointe des pieds en espérant voir ce qui attiraient tant leur attention. Elle aperçut un splendide balai. Certainement le dernier sorti se dit Théa.

Théa et son oncle continuèrent leur avancée. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un immense bâtiment blanc qui surplombait toutes les boutiques. A côté de la grande porte se tenait…

"Oncle Sean, Qu'est ce qu c'est ?" lui chuchota Théa.

"Un gobelin Théa." lui répondit-il.

Théa ne répondit pas et se contenta d'admira la petite créature qui la fascinait. Il montèrent les marches et découvrirent le hall qui était bondé de mondes.

"Et bien, on en a pour un moment," soupira Sean.

"Oncle Sean ?"

"Oui !"

"Est-ce que…enfin…"

"Oui vas y tu peux on se rejoins ici dans deux heures."

"Mais je ne t'ai encore rien dit", s'étonna Théa.

"Je te connais Théa."

Le visage de Théa s'éclaira d'un sourire. Sans attendre, elle fit volte face et se précipita à l'extérieur. Elle dévala les escaliers, fit un signe de tête au gobelin et s'engouffra dans la rue.

Durant plusieurs minutes, elle déambula dans la rue. A chape pas, elle était éblouie par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se mêlait à la foule et personne ne la remarqua. Beaucoup d'adolescents se trouvaient là et étaient habillée avec de simples habits moldus ce qui lui permit de passer inaperçu.

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de parchemin. C'était l'adresse que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient donnée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche. Rien. Elle n'avait pas vu dans son avancée la moindre trace de leur boutique. Elle continua d'avancer en espérant qu'elle les trouverait. Elle était curieuse et aurait aimer voir de quoi il retournait dans leur boutique de farce et attrapes. Cela l'intriguait beaucoup, elle devait se l'avouer.

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur l'enseigne : Fleury et Bott. Théa reporta son attention sur la vitrine. A première vue, c'était une librairie. Tirailler entre l'envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil et de trouver la boutique des Weasley, elle ne savait que faire. Soudain, elle se dit qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps alors elle s'introduisit dans la librairie. Elle fut émerveillée par l'abondance de livre qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

"Pas besoin d'aller du côté moldu oncle Sean, ici c'est parfait, "dit elle à haute voix mais pour elle-même.

Elle s'avança dans la boutique et commença à feuilleter un bouquin. Elle était toujours aussi fascinée par ses images qui bougeaient. Elle resta un long moment à les admirer. Elle redéposa le livre à contre cœur. Elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds. Elle avançait le regard levé à la recherche d'un ouvrage. Elle s'en saisit d'un nouveau. Elle continua d'avancer tout en tenant le passionnant livre dans ses mains. Ce fut pour ça, qu'elle ne vit pas la personne arriver en face d'elle. Elle percuta violement la personne et sous le choc, elle vacilla et tomba à la renverse. Elle se retrouva assise par terre et l'ouvrage qu'elle tenait, lui avait échappé des mains. Elle poussa un juron et releva la tête vers l'autre personne. C'était un adolescent qui devait avoir son âge. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et avait une chevelure blonde. Lui aussi se retrouvait assis sur le sol. Il lança un regard noir à Théa. Ils se relevèrent et Théa bredouilla :

"Je suis…vraiment désolé. Je ne faisais pas attention."

"Il faut regarder devant soi !" répondit sèchement le garçon.

Théa sursauta. Elle le trouvait des plus désagréable. Elle était en faute certes mais lui aussi n'avait rien fait pour l'éviter. Théa ne voulait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

"Je me suis excusé, tu pourrais faire de même ou c'est trop dur pour toi."

"Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne et surtout pas…d'une gryffondor", cracha l'adolescent.

"Quoi ? tu as un problème avec les gryffondor ? "répliqua Théa.

Le garçon la dévisagea. Vu comment il la regardait Théa se dit qu'elle venait de dire une bêtise. Théa réfléchit à toute vitesse et essaya de se rappeler ce que Harry lui avait dit. Et là, elle se rappela. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le garçon. Elle devait avoir un serpentard en face d'elle.

Aie aie, je suis mal barrée, se dit Théa.

"Sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?" demanda le garçon.

Théa n'aimait pas du tout sa manière de se comporter avec elle ni le ton qu'il utilisait. Du tac o tac, elle lui répondit :

"Un garçon arrogant et imbu de sa personne ?"

Le jeune homme semblait fulminer sur place. Théa en était ravie.

"Sais tu mon nom ? "demanda calmement le jeune homme.

Théa fut déstabilisé, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui hurler dessus, s'énerver mais non. Théa sentit le piège mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se tut.

"Tu n'es pas à gryffondor ni même à Poudlard."

"Et pourquoi ça ?" demanda Théa.

Dangereusement, il s'avança vers Théa qui fut obligé de reculer.

"Parce que si tu étais vraiment à Poudlard tu saurais qui je suis."

"Oh et ça se prend pour une célébrité en plus.""

En voyant le regard noir qu'il lui lançait Théa regrettait un peu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Soudain, il eut un léger sourire et recula d'un pas.

"Qui es tu ?"

Théa voulait absolument se sortir de ce guêpier.

"Ma mère m'a toujours appris à ne pas parler au inconnu alors au revoir."

Théa se détourna du garçon le plus rapidement qu'elle put mais une main la rattrapa et l'obligea à se retourner. Une main était tendue devant elle. Elle releva la tête vers son propriétaire.

"Drago malefoy !"

D'une main hésitante, elle lui serra la main. Elle se répétait dans sa tête que ce nom lui était familier. Harry avait du le prononcer une ou deux fois mais impossible de se souvenir s'il en parlait en bien ou en mal.

"Alors qui es tu ? "insista Drago.

"Théa."

Théa ?

"Davis."

"Et tu étudie où puisque tu n'es pas à Poudlard", demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme. "Durmstrang ?"

"Non."

"Beauxbâtons ?"

"Non"

"Des cours particuliers ?"

"Non."

Drago eut un léger rire.

"Tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?"

"Non."

"Tu étudies où alors." deùmanda-t-il.

"A St Hugh's college."

"C'est où", demanda-t-il intrigué.

"En Angleterre pas très loin de Londres."

"Mais… en Angleterre, il n'y a que Poudlard."

"Oups…aurais-je oublié de dire que c'est un collège…moldu."

Malefoy se tendit et dévisagea Théa. Son visage affichait un rictus.

"Hum…Je serais prêt à parier que tu es à serpentard."

Il dévisagea Théa de la tête au pied en affichant un air de profond mépris et de dégoût. Théa remarqua qu'il passa sa main sur sa robe de sorcier comme pour défaire la poussière qui était dessus ou plutôt…il frottait sa main dessus pour…se nettoyer la main. A son tour Théa regarda sa main et la lui montra.

"J'ai la main propre tu sais."

Doucement, il recula d'un pas puis d'un autre toujours en jetant des regards de dégoûts à Théa.

"Une…moldu… "murmura-t-il.

"Choqué ?"

Il ne répondit pas.

"Bien ! Alors maintenant je vais peut-être pouvoir m'en aller."

Sans attendre, elle laissa Drago et se précipita vers la sortie.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié le fait qu'elle soit une moldu. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas tous comme ça. Après s'être éloigné de la boutique, elle ressortit le parchemin. Elle s'imprima dans sa tête l'adresse et continua son avancée. Et la, elle la vit. Une magnifique boutique très colorée. Elle lut l'enseigne : Chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Elle poussa la porte et s'engouffra dans le magasin. Une bonne dizaine de sorcier se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ils s'agglutinaient tous autour d'objets à l'aspect plus ou moins …bizarre aux yeux de Théa. Elle apercevait aussi les deux chevelures rousses des jumeaux. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

"Théa !" s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

"Salut ! A ce que je vois votre affaire marche bien."

"Et oui, qu'est ce que tu veux, les sorciers sont beaucoup farceurs qu'il n'y paraît, "s'écria georges.

"Et toi petite Théa, comment vas-tu ?" demanda Fred.

"Ne m'appelez pas petite Théa."

"Bien petite Théa, alors ?"

"Et bien je vais plutôt bien. J'adore le chemin de traverse, c'est vraiment magnifique. Bon j'ai juste eu une petite altercation avec un sorcier mais à part ça, la journée se passe à merveille."

"Une altercation ?"

"Oui sans faire attention, j'ai percuté un sorcier, un certain Drago Malefoy. Il n'a pas apprécier je crois."

"Et bien, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas dans la simplicité non plus," dit Georges.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Théa intriguée.

"Et bien, Malefoy est un serpentard, fils de mangemort et certainement futur mangemort, un sang pur qui déteste les moldu et les enfants de moldu."

"Ah ! ça, j'avais remarqué qu'il n'aime pas les moldu. Quand il a su que j'en étais une, il a… comment dire… été un peu refroidie je dirais."

Ils se mirent à rire. Les jumeaux se calmèrent et prirent un air sérieux.

"Comment es tu venu ici ?"

"Grâce à mon oncle."

"Oh !"

Théa se dandinait sur place et se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre.

"Tu voudrais nous dire quelque chose peut-être ?" demanda Georges.

"En fait…oui…plusieurs choses à vrai dire."

"On t'écoute petite Théa", s'exclama Fred.

Théa lui lança un regard noir mais elle ne releva pas.

"J'aimerai savoir…comment il va ?"

"Et bien…il va mieux maintenant. Au début, il était triste , Ron et Hermione lui ont parlé, on ne sait pas trop de quoi et depuis, il va beaucoup mieux. Oui, il va bien."

"Tant mieux alors. Et vous pourriez me rendre un service."

"Dis toujours."

Elle plongea sa main dans une des ces poches et en ressortit une petit objet noir qu'elle leur tendit. Fred s'en empara et l'examina.

"Mais…c'est une pellicule."

"Oui. Est-ce u'il serait possible que… vous puissiez faire bouger les photos et en double."

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un moment puis reportèrent leur attention sur Théa.

"ça peut se faire", dit Fred.

"Je vous remercie."

Théa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et parut horrifié. Elle laissa échapper un juron.

"Merde ! Je suis en retard. Bon je vous laisse. Salut."

Sans plus attendre un moment, elle se mit à courir dans la rue. Elle zigzaguait entre les gens pour essayer d'atteindre la banque. Elle courait à en perdre haleine.

Elle arriva a pied des marches blanches où son oncle l'attendait. A bout de souffle, elle se plia en deux et réussit à prononcer :

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu l'heure."

"Ça fait une demi-heure que je t'attends alors j'avais remarqué. Le chemin de traverse t'a plu ?"

"Oh c'est géniale", répondit-elle en relevant la tête.

"Bien alors j'aurai bien fait de ne pas faire d'échange alors."

"Hein ?"

"Si tu préfères, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu. Je suppose que tu préfères rester côté sorcier ?"

Théa lui fit un immense sourire qui voulait tout dire. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui donnait un baiser sur la joue.

"Merci !"

"Bon on y va alors."

Tous les deux passèrent le reste de la journée à se balader sur le chemin de traverse.

-------------------------------

Théa détestait toujours autant la poudre de cheminette. Elle sentait tourner, tourner et tourner qu'elle en avait ma au cœur. Elle avait passé une journée excellente mais à un moment où un autre, il fallait rentrer.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol et partit en avant. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour la rattraper et elle s'étala sur le sol. Elle entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers elle. Théa se releva précipitamment et fit face aux personnes. Ses parents lui faisaient face et ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. Ils s'apprêtaient à dire quelque chose quand Sean arriva à son tour par la cheminée. Cette fois, il réussit à arriver sur ses eux pieds. Il sortit de la cheminée d'un pas légèrement chancelant. Il posa son regard sur sa nièce puis sur ses parents.

"Je vais tout vous expliquer," s'écria-t-il.

"J'espère bien," proféra Annie.

"Tout est de ma faute. J'étais venu pour vous voir mais vous n'étiez pas là. Et j'ai vu que Théa était seule alors je lui ai proposé de venir faire un tour." s'expliqua Sean.

"Et vous êtes allé où ?" demanda stefan.

Soudain Théa trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures et Sean prenait un air gêné.

"Et bien…en fait… c'est-à-dire que…"

"Sur le chemin de traverse", continua Annie.

Théa et Sean ne répondirent rien. Lentement Annie s'avança vers son frère et lui donna une tape sur la tête.

"Aie ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? "demanda Sean en se massant la tête.

"Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu l'emmenais, on s'est fait un sang d'encre."

"D'accord, la prochaine fois, je laisserai un mot."

Lentement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Théa.

"Récurvite !" dit-il.

Soudain, toute la suie qu'avait Théa disparut. Il en fit de même sur lui. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

"Alors pourquoi voulais tu nous voir ?"demanda Annie.

"Je voulais vous passer un petit bonjour. Ça fait un moment que je ne vous ai pas vu."

"C'est vrai, tu n'as pas donné signe de vie pendant plus d'un mois, "proféra Annie.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à moi, je devais terminer rapidement ma dernière mission."

"Dernière ?" s'étonna Théa.

"Oui, dernière. J'ai accepté le poste qu'on me proposait."

A"h ! et il consiste en quoi ce nouveau travail ? "demanda Stefan.

"Et bien…je suis le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal à Poudlard."

"A poudlard ?"

"Oui."

Théa y voyait là une opportunité.

"Oncle Sean ?"

"Oui Théa. Oh je te vois venir ! Que veux tu ?"

"Quand tu seras là-bas, tu pourras me tenir au courant."

"Au courant de quoi ?" interrogea-t-il.

"Si tout se passe bien pour Harry."

Son oncle lui fit un sourire.

"Bien sûr."

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre st fini. A la base, je voulais mettre aussi ce qu'il se passait pour Harry mais je ne pensais que ça me prendrai autant de temps pour Théa alors ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. 

Je sais qu'il ne se passe rien de très important dans ce chapitre, si pour la révélation à la fin mais il est important pour la suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà ! Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cet immense retard, j'en suis réellement désolé. J'ai eu quelques problèmes (la page blanche vous connaissez ?). J'avais plus l'envie d'écrire alors quand je me mettais devant l'ordi, ça coinçait. Surtout ce chapitre, il m'en a donné du fil à retordre, je l'ai repris je ne sais combien de fois. C'est peut-être pace que celui-là parle de la rentrée et que j'étais en vacances donc inconsciemment ça me perturbait. Allez savoir ! Le tout est que maintenant j'ai fini ce chapitre, pas trop tôt me direz vous ! Depuis la rentrée, plein d'idées me viennent en tête dont de nouvelles idées pour une fic dont j'ai déjà mis le premier chapitre en ligne. Par contre, je viens de rentrer en terminales t je n'ai plus une minute à moi donc je n'udpaderais pas souvent mais j'essayerais de garder un rythme régulier c'est promis.

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :**voilà enfin la suite ! Une question, artémis est un autre pseudo que tu utilises ?

**Rebecca-Black :**Merci beaucoup.

**Underphoenix** : Il lui arrive de s'emporter un peu comme avec Rogue mais elle ne va pas démonter tous les gens qu'elle voit mais si je lui ai fait rencontrer Malfoy ce n'est pas par hasard...

**Eiliss** : merci, merci merci !

**Luluflo4** : Si elle t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenir j'en suis désolé. J'avoue qu'en écrivant je ne pensait que cela pouvait autant toucher mais apparemment si puisque beaucoup me dise qu'ils ont pleurer donc je dois me faire une raison. Lol On me dit que j'écris bien, moi perso, je ne trouve pas que j'écris si bien que ça, beaucoup sur ce site écrive divinement mieux que moi mais merci du compliment.

**Lilou : **Oula futur femme ? Futur petite amie ? Tu t'emballes un peu. Je ne dis pas non je ne dis pas oui mais laisse leur le temps de s'avouer ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment ensuite on verra. Pour les jumeaux tu as la réponse dans le chapitre juste en dessous. Pour ce qui est de comment et quand ils vont se revoir, la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite.

**Castor et pollux : **Ne vous inquiétez pas j'avais bien reçu le mail également. Vous me dédicacez une chanson rien que pour moi ? On ne me l'avait encore jamais fait et ça me fait très plaisir. Mais attention je ne veux que personne boude ! lol

**Seydrune the wolf :**J'ai beaucoup aimé faire la confrontation Théa vs Drago mais sache que cette confrontation, je ne l'ai pas faite au hasard… bref, un jour…peut-être…qu'il y en aura une autre…

**Ana** : Oh pardonne moi pour ce délai immense. Je sui une fille méchante je le sais j'aurai du écrire plus tôt. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas et que malgré le temps tu aimeras toujours ma fic.

**Ewilan59** : merci pour ta review !

**Greg83 :** Tout d'abord ne t'inquiète je ne sortirais pas ma baguette à cause de ça, tu n'es qu'un homme c'est même toi qui la dit. Si tu avais di le contraire ça m'aurait d'ailleurs un peu étonné, un homme reste un homme ! En espérant que tu ne m'en veux pas a ton tour pour cette absence, cette longue absence, promis je ne le refait mais ne me menace pas avec ta baguette ! Au passage merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma nouvelle fic !

**Mimline :**Moi aussi je l'adore Sean et comme tu l'as compris, il a un rôle important dans les futur chapitres. Bon on le verra sous un autre jour, sous celui d'un prof.

**Zabou :**Bon j'attend tes commentaires bon ou mauvais. Voilà la suite !

**DABLJU** : Désolé du retard mais voilà la suite.

**Satya :** Oui mais vu le temps que j'ai mis pour faire le côté de Harry, il valait mieux que je le coupe en deux. Lol

**Ricardoapple : **Ben…euh…désolé la suite n'arrive que maintenant. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu penses que c'est une fic super mais si je penses qu c'est un bien grand mot.

**T3n3breux** : Voilà la suite ! enfin !

**Nesty :**Différente ? disons qu'incorporer un nouveau personnage de cette manière, j'avoue que c'est différent.

**Neny :**Un autre séjour ?hum…je ne sais pas, tu verras bien plus tard si oui ou non il va retourner chez eux. Petit à petit, il ne sera plus triste ou du moins un peu moins.

**Lunathelunatique :**Hum…apparemment mon histoire t'a fait une bonne impression. J'ai essayé de décrire au mieux les émotions et si tu penses que j'ai réussi alors je suis contente que ça te plaise.

**Sevichou :** Je ne vois pas du tout mais alors pas du tout où tu as pu entendre ça. Et si arrêtes les menaces de mort car je n'écris pas bien sus la menace et ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux à la snape !

**Shascora **: comme tu peux le voir ton mal est bien m'est bien arrivé. En premier , je ne me suis pas vraiment pris comme modèle mais il est vrai que certaine réaction ou paroles pourrait être les miennes. Quand à STT c'est une filière technologique qui est beaucoup critiqué, on dit que c'est pour les féniants etc…et c'est totalement faux ! Oui bien alors je me demande ce que c'est une filière ou on a beaucoup de travail parce là moi je trouve pas qu c'est tranquille.

Encore une fois désolée pour le retard et bonne lecture !

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse.

Chapitre 10 :

Harry avait le regard vide de toute expression. L'esprit ailleurs, tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucune importance. Affalée dans un fauteuil, il fixait intensément cette cheminée. Cette foutue cheminée. Il repensa à la veille.

Il avait descendu les escaliers en silence, en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le tableau de madame Black. Il aurait aimé faire cela dans la journée mais les membres de l'ordre l'en auraient empêché. Alors il ferait ça la nuit. Il s'avança à pas de loup dans le salon. Il se planta devant la cheminée et l'examina. Il poussa un juron. Ils avaient prévus le coup et avaient emmené la poudre de cheminette. Il se résigna et prit une profonde inspiration. En silence, il remonta les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Toujours affalé dans le fauteuil, il se remémorait avec nostalgie, les moments qu'il avait passé chez les Davis. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en pensant à eux. A ce moment là, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la cuisine. Harry n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivée et ils le trouvèrent avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il n'avait plus depuis un moment. Hermione s'avança vers lui et se plaça juste en face de lui. Il sursauta lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence. Il leva les yeux et son regard croisa celui de la jeune. Un sourire malicieux flottait sur ses lèvres. Ron l'a rejoint et ils s'assirent tous les deux en face de Harry. Un long silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Hermione décida de le briser.

"Tu pensais à eux ?" demanda-t-elle.

Ce la sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une simple question. Rien qu'en le voyant, elle avait su ses pensées. D'un bref signe de tête, il acquiesça.

"Parle nous d'elle."

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils mais il se détendit. Ses yeux repartirent dans le vide, comme cherchant les souvenirs de nouveau.

"Et bien…vous voulez savoir quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop… commence par nous dire comment vous vous êtes rencontré."

Ses yeux brillaient intensément durant tout le récit. Il leur dit tout à part le fait qu'il lui avait parlé de la prophétie car eux n'étaient pas encore au courant. Il le leur dirait mais plus tard. Ron était abasourdi.

"Je n'en reviens toujours pas," déclara-t-il.

"De quoi ? "s'étonna Hermione.

"Ben, qu'elle est frappée Snape".

Le trio se regarda puis ils partirent dans un fou rire.

"J'aurai aimer voir ça," finit par dire le rouquin.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant."

"Comprendre quoi ?"

"Et bien lorsqu'il a fallu aller te chercher, Dumbledore avait demandé à ce que Snape y retour aussi. Il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Il a protesté qu'il ne retournerait pas là-bas. On s'est posé beaucoup de questions car Lupin, Fletcher étaient plié en deux.

Le trio repartit à nouveau dans un fou rire. Harry s'arrêta et les fixa. Les deux autres le regardèrent à leur tour.

"Tout va bien Harry ?"

"Oui…je me disais juste…j'avais oublié combien s'était agréable de se retrouver tous les trois."

------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio était réunit dans le salon et le bruit singulier d'un transplanage retentit ou plutôt le bruit de deux transplanages. Il se levèrent et aperçurent deux têtes rousses. Molly déboula dans le salon comme une tornade. Les mains sur les hanches, elle leur lança un regard qui leur glaça le sang.

"C'est maintenant que vous réapparaissez tous les deux."

"On avait beaucoup de travail Maman, "répondit un des jumeaux.

"Cinq minutes de votre temps c'est trop pour rassurez tout le monde je suppose ?"

"Mais regarde on est là maintenant avec plein de nouvelles en poche."

Molly ne répondit pas, se contentant de les fixer suspicieusement. Elle se retourna et alla dans la cuisine.

"Et ben dis donc…"

"On l'a échappé belle…"

"J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous passer un savon…"

"Quelque chose d'autre doit la préoccuper…"

"Alors et ces nouvelles ?" coupa Hermione.

Georges sortit d'une des ses poches une enveloppe et la tendit à Harry. Avec appréhension, il s'en saisit. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. Délicatement, il sortit toutes les photos de l'enveloppe. Ron et Hermione se placèrent de chaque côté de leur ami et regardèrent les photos à leur tour. Il lança un regard d'incompréhension aux jumeaux.

"Elle nous a dit d'en faire des doubles," déclara Fred.

"On suppose que les autres étaient pour toi," conclut Georges.

"Vous l'avez vu ?"

"Oui, il y a deux jours," répondit Georges.

"Elle est venue à notre boutique", termina Fred.

"Et…et comment elle va ?" demanda Harry.

"Elle allait bien."

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se pencha à nouveau sur les photos. Il souriait en voyant les photos bouger. Sur une, il pouvait se voir lui et Théa e train de se battre à coup de pinceau. Les Davis les avaient donc regardé un moment et en avait profité pour faire des photos. Sur une autre, ils étaient tous les quatre dans le salon. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Discrètement, les autres se retirèrent, respectant ce moment.

En regardant tous ses souvenirs, toutes ses émotions revinrent à la surface. Il voulait sentir la proximité de sa chaleur ou ressentir ce sentiment qu'il avait en sa présence. Ce sentiment. Ce sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à nommer.

-------------------------------------------------------

Seul. Il regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitrine. Il était seul. Ron et Hermione avait du se rendre au compartiment des préfets. Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Son départ pour Poudlard avait été des plus banals. Grande embrassade sur le quai, des mains qui s'agitent pour leur souhaiter bon voyage et le départ de Ron et Hermione pour le compartiment des préfets. Maintenant, il était là, avachi sur la banquette du compartiment, la tête reposant contre la fenêtre et son regard se perdant a regarder le paysage défiler. Doucement ses paupières se firent lourdes. Il glissa sur la banquette et sombra dans le sommeil.

Du noir partout. Pourtant on est en pleine journée ! Sur le côté, un fenêtre. De minces filets de lumières réussissaient à traverser les planches de bois. La pièce paraissait miteuse et sentait le moisi. Au centre un homme encapuchonné fixait de ses yeux rouges un autre homme prostré devant ses pieds. Harry était avec eux ou plutôt il voyait tout ce qu'il se passe mais dans les yeux de l'homme aux yeux rouges. L'homme par terre avait une longue cape noire sur lui on percevait de léger tremblement. Froid ? Possible, Harry ne pouvait déterminer où il se trouvait ni la température qu'il faisait. Colère ? Sa voix ne trahissait aucune colère. Sa voix. Elle aussi était tremblante. De la peur. Oui, c'était cela. De la crainte. Cet homme et sa voix tremblaient légèrement de peur. Harry avait l'impression de le regarder avec indifférence et supériorité. Si Harry avait pu, il aurait poussé un soupir de mécontentement. Il se trouvait une fois de plus dans l'esprit de voldemort. Harry ne savait que faire. Ecouter tout ce qu'il se diraient et en informer l'ordre. Ou était ce une fois de plus, une supercherie inventée par Voldemort pour l'induire en erreur. Une fois de plus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était là alors il allait prendre soin d'écouter tout ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Subitement, d'autres personnes encapuchonnées se retrouvèrent dans la pièce. D'autres mangemorts. Ils étaient peu. Très peu. Certainement ceux en qui il a le plus confiance. Le seigneur des ténèbres posa son regard sur chacun d'entre eux et prit la parole.

"Je vous ai réuni pour vous faire part des nouvelles qui m'ont été rapportés. Parle !

Cet ordre avait été lancé pour la personne à ses genoux. Les jambes flageolantes, il se releva, la tête toujours baissée, les mains moites et la voix mal assurée.

"Maître, nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez ordonné…nous avons approfondis nos recherches et nous avons estimé un endroit où il pourrait être caché. Nous sommes allé sur place mais une équipe de …moldu…se trouvait sur place. Comme nous le pensions, il était là. Les moldus l'ont déterré et l'ont ramené avec eux. Ils l'ont examiné mais ils n'ont rien trouvé ni déchiffré."

Un sifflement de dégoût se fit entendre. L'homme fit comme si de rien n'était et continua.

"Ils ont décidé de l'exposer au public."

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Voldemort. Tous attendaient sa réaction et ses directives. Un léger sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

"Parfait," murmura-t-il.

Les mangemorts se regardèrent incrédule, l'une d'eux trouva la force de s'avancer et de poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres.

"Que devons nous faire maître ?"

Lentement, il s'avança vers eux, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

"Nous allons attendre."

"Attendre ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Une voix de femme. Harry fulminait intérieurement. Il aurait parié que cette femme n'était autre que Bellatrix Lestranges.

"Allons ! Allons Bella ! Ne nous précipitons pas. Maintenant que nous savons où il se trouve, nous pouvons mettre en place notre plan."

Alors qu'il allait commencer à expliquer son projet, Harry sentit qu'on le secouait. Peu à peu, sa vue se brouilla, de nouvelles voix se firent entendre.

"Harry ! Harry, réveille-toi !"

Il ne distinguait pas à qui appartenait ses voix, elles étaient encore lointaines pour lui. Il sentit qu'on le remuait sans ménagement. Puis soudain, il eut l'impression d'être envahi d'une vague de fraîcheur sur le visage qui lui donna l'impression de recevoir une gifle.

D'un mouvement brusque, il émergea et se redressa vivement. Devant lui se tenait Ron, accroupi à ses côtés, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Hermione se trouvait debout, la baguette sortit, pointé sur Harry. En le voyant se réveiller, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

Harry plaqua sa main sur son front douloureux. A ce moment là, il sentit quelques gouttes perler le long de ses doigts et descendre dans son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'état de ses mains. De l'eau. Il tourna son regard vers Hermione. Elle lui avait jeté de l'eau à la figure pour le réveiller.

Hermione s'accroupit à son tour à ses côtés, ses deux amis lui faisant face. Ils ne dirent rien, attendant une réaction de sa part. Harry inspira profondément pour apaiser le rythme des battements de son cœur. A ce moment précis, il reprit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et remarqua qu'il se trouvait à même le sol. Durant son sommeil, il avait du glisser de la baquette à force de s'agiter dans son sommeil. La dernière fois que cette situation s'était produite, il avait pu trouver une chaleur réconfortante. La dernière fois, il avait trouvé cette chaleur rassurante au creux de ses bras. Elle lui avait dit des mots réconfortants au creux de l'oreille.

Aujourd'hui, devant ses yeux, se trouvait une Hermione et un Ron paniqué, les yeux exorbités et une peur ses lisant dans ceux là. Avait-il dit des choses pendant ce contact avec Voldemort qui pourrait les avoir inquiété à ce point ? Les yeux à moitié clos, remplis de larmes causées par la douleur à sa cicatrice, il essayait de retrouver un souffle normal. Il planta son regard dans celui de ses amis. Ils étaient là ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire ni quoi dire, attendant une réaction de sa part. Un mot ou peut-être deux. Il n'avait que cela à prononcer et il les rassurerait mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, les mots restant coincés dans le fond de sa gorge. Hermione réagit la première :

"Harry ? Tout va bien ? "s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

Sans attendre une réponse, Ron enchaîna :

"Quand on t'as vu par terre, on a paniqué en plus on arrivait pas à te réveiller."

"J'ai du te lancer un sort pour que tu te réveilles", le coupa Hermione.

"Mais tu as mis du temps à réagir et puis d'un coup tu t'es relevé."

"Harry, dis nous quelque chose !"

La tête de Harry passait de Hermione à Ron au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, la douleur à sa cicatrice ne l'y aidant pas non plus.

Dune voix à peine audible, il murmura :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien."

"Et tu veux faire croire ça à qui ?" demanda Hermione.

Harry lui laça un regard rempli de lassitude et de fatigue. Ses amis le regardèrent avec compassion et n'insistèrent pas plus. Harry se releva lentement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur la banquette. Hermione se planta devant lui et semblait lui sondé le fond de l'âme.

"Tu étais dans sa tête c'est ça ?"

Harry acquiesça silencieusement en hochant à peine la tête. Ils ne lui posèrent plus de question attendant le moment où il serait décidé à lui parler. Un long moment passa où toutes les images défilaient et défilaient dans sa tête, cherchant un quelconque indice lui permettant de découvrir de quoi il parlait ou ses projets.

"Une découverte moldue", murmura-t-il.

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il parle aussi rapidement.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron

"Une découverte moldue, c'est ce qu'il veut. Les moldus ont découvert quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, ils ne l'ont pas nommé et ils vont le récupérer."

"Quand ? "s'empressa de questioner Hermione

"Je ne sais pas, il veut attendre un peu."

"Où ?"

"Je ne sais pas, certainement a musée où il est exposé", expliqua Harry.

"Tu sais il y a beaucoup de musée en Angleterre", exposa Hermione.

"Je ne sais même pas si c'est en Angleterre qu'il se trouve", coupa Harry.

"Raison de plus, tu ne pourrais pas nous donner une information qui pourrait nous aider sur la nature de l'objet."

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas Hermione !" s'agaça harry.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux où chacun semblait réfléchir à la meilleure attitude à adopté et à ce qu'il fallait faire. Ron lança la première réflexion logique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

"Je pense qu'il faut que tu parle à Dumbledore de ce que u as vu, lu il pourra peut-être voir de quoi il parlait où du moins lancer une recherche sur ce mystérieux objet en question."

Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

------------------------------------------------

Le train siffla une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter complètement en gare. Les élèves s'attroupaient dans le fin couloir du train dans l'attente du pouvoir descendre. Les préfets firent sortirent calmement tous les élèves des wagons. Les premières années suivaient Hagrid avec une certaine appréhension et les autres se dirigeaient vers les diligences. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent directement dans une diligence. Harry s'apprêtait à poser le pied sur la marche lorsque son regard dévia vers l'avant de la diligence. Son regard resta fixé sur la créature pendant plusieurs minutes, toujours figés dans la même position. Le sombral tourna légèrement la tête et son regard se planta dans celui e harry. Ce dernier, sans rompre le contact visuel, s'approcha doucement de la créature. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, il ne remarqua pas que deux têtes étaient passés par la porte de la diligence et observaient la scène. Il entendit juste une voix lui demander :

"Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Il ne répondit pas, continuant son avancée. Il tendit la main en l'air en approchant lentement. Harry et le sombral ne s'étaient toujours pas quitter des yeux. Lorsque sa man rentra en contact avec le flanc de l'animal, il fut parcouru d'un frisson et une vague de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Avec douceur, il caressa l'animal mais son visage exprimait une douleur. Une douleur profonde. Pourquoi lorsqu'il arrivait à être heureux, il fallait que tout s'écroule ? Après une dernière caresse, il tourna les talons et monta rapidement dans la diligence. Au moment où il s'assit sur la banquette, il perçut Ron et Hermione se jeter des regards inquiets mais il n'y prêta pas d'attention, s'enfermant dans le silence et la mélancolie.

--------------------

Tour à tour, les élèves passèrent la grande porte et entrèrent dans la grande salle. Dans un grand bruit de chaise que l'on déplace, tous les élèves s'installèrent à leur table respective sous l'œil autoritaire du professeur Mac Gonagall. Harry se planta devant le professeur qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Que voulez vous, Potter ?" demanda calmement la sous directrice.

"Je voudrai parler au professeur Dumbledore."

"Vous le ferez après la répartition."

"Mais je dois lui parler maintenant, c'est très important."

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur avec un air de défi. Elle regarda longuement comme pour essayer de sonder son âme afin de savoir. Elle poussa un long soupir.

"Bien suivez moi !"

Sans plus un mot, Harry lui emboîta le pas. Dans la grande salle, Ron et Hermione lancèrent à Harry un regard compatissant, tandis que les autres élèves commencèrent à murmurer pour savoir où ils allaient et surtout pourquoi.

Harry et Mac Gonagall se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Dès que Mac Gonagall donna le mot de passe, la gargouille pivota pour laisser apparaître un escalier. La sous directrice fut la première a s'y engouffrer suivi de près par Harry. Il repensa à la dernière où il les avait monté. Ce jour. Jour où il était mort. Jour où il avait appris l'existence de la prophétie. Jour où on lui avait dit de tuer ou être tuer. Il chassa ses idées noires de ses pensées.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce. Le professeur était penché à son bureau en train d'écrire sur un parchemin.

"Albus !"

"Oui je sais j'arrive Minerva, ne faisons plus attendre nos élèves".

"Ce n'est pas pour ça."

Il releva enfin la tête et put voir que Mac Gonagall était accompagné de Harry.

"Harry ? Mais que fais tu ici ?"

"Je…je…je voulais vous parler."

D'un geste de la main, il désigna la chaise en face de lui.

"Je t'en prie assied-toi."

Harry s'exécuta. Il n put s'empêcher de jeter un coup à la pièce. Il remarqua que tous les objets qu'il avait brisés, n'avaient pas été réparés pour être remis en place. Pourtant la pièce lui semblait toujours aussi impressionnante et rempli de objets plus bizarre les uns que les autres.

"Je t'écoute Harry."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de raconter son rêve avec le plus de précision possible. Il revoyait parfaitement dans sa tête la scène. Les images et les paroles défilaient dans sa tête. Il tenta de rien omettre au directeur. Ce dernier l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Par moment on pouvait apercevoir ses petits yeux se rétrécirent et se perdre dans ses pensées. Lorsque Harry termina son récit, il regarda droit dans les yeux son directeur. Dumbledore ne semblait pas le voir, perdu dans es réflexions. Puis il sembla reprendre constance et fit un mince sourire à son élève. Harry se décida à oser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Vous savez de quoi il parle ?"

"Pour ne rien te cacher, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est beaucoup trop vague. Sache, Harry, qu'à travers les époques, beaucoup de découvertes ont été faites comme par exemple la pierre philosophale mais beaucoup ont disparu, soit détruites ou perdues. Ce qu'il cherchait a été retrouvé récemment mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai beaucoup trop peu d'élément. Je vais demander à l'ordre de répertorier toutes les dernières découvertes qui ont été faites et lesquelles vont bientôt être placées dans un musée. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous trouverons ce qu'il veut."

Harry fit un faible sourire et acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

"Bien, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?"

Harry aurait aimé lui demander pourquoi il avait fallu qu'il parte ? Lui demander s'il pourrait les revoir pour les vacances ? Lui demander un million de choses mas il connaissait déjà les réponses. Sa sécurité. Avec un brin d'amertume, il répondit :

"Non !

"Bien alors ne faisons plus attendre les autres."

Sur ce, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Au moment où ils traversèrent les portes de la grande salle, tous les élèves se turent et ne les quittèrent pas des yeux. Harry ne supportait pas d'être fixer comme ça. Il baissa la tête et se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la place libre à côté de Ron. A peine s'était-il assis que tous les élèves repartaient dans des discussions animées sur leur arrivée.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'il a dit, "demanda Ron.

"Il ne sait pas de quoi il parlait, ils vont chercher avec les infos que je lui ais donné."

Ils furent interrompus par les paroles du directeur.

"Désolé pour ce retard, je sais que vous avez tous faim. Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer la répartition."

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur le professeur Mac Gonagall suivi d'une troupe de jeunes élèves émerveillés. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry se déconnecta de la réalité. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la répartition. Il ne remarqua pas les regards emplis de haine venant de la table des serpentard. Il ne prêta pas attention aux commentaires de Hermione et ne répondait aux questions de Ron que par de simples hochements de la tête. Il ne remarqua pas quels élèves étaient envoyés dans les maisons. Il n'applaudissait que quand ses camarades autour de lui le sortaient de sa léthargie en applaudissant. Il ne remarqua pas à la table des professeurs qu'une nouvelle personne se trouvait entre Mac Gonagall et Hagrid.

Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses souvenirs. Par moment on pouvait remarquer un sourire naître sur ses fines lèvres et ses yeux briller d'un lueur intense. Il remarqua à peine la fin de la répartition et que tout le monde mangeait.

Soudain, Harry sursauta et redescendit sur terre lorsqu'il entendit la salle se taire pour laisser Dumbledore faire son discours habituel.

"Maintenant que tout le monde s'est bien restauré, je vais pouvoir vous donner les quelques recommandations habituelles. Tout d'abord, il est interdit de se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Cette règle doit être respecté par les nouveaux mais aussi par les plus âgé."

Harry se dit que cette phrase n'était pas dite au hasard, il jeta un regard amusé ç Ron et Hermione qui avait saisi l'allusion eux aussi. Il continua d'énumérer les quelques autres règles avant qu'il n'arrive au point que tout le monde attendait avec impatience.

"J'ai également le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Sullivan."

Il se leva et fut applaudit par les élèves. Machinalement, Harry applaudit mais il le détailla. Il trouvait que c'était une homme assez jeune et il trouvait qu'il y avait ce quelque qui faisait que Harry voulait lui faire confiance. Cet homme inspirait la sympathie mais aussi le respect, il avait une certaine allure et une prestance.

Dès que les applaudissements cessèrent, les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour se diriger vers leur dortoir. Ron et Hermione guidèrent les premières années vers la tour des Gryffondor. Au passage, Hermione leur relatait les divers règles et comportements à respecter.

Le trio s'installa dans les fauteuils en face de la cheminée d'où émanait une douce chaleur.

"Comment trouvez vous le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ?" demanda Ron.

"Je trouve qu'il est jeune mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il peut être un très bon professeur.

"Il ne peut pas être pire qu Ombrage, compléta Ron."

"Il m'inspire confiance", dit Harry.

"Oui mais on ne le connaît pas, on ne peut pas encore faire ce genre d'idée."

"Je le sais mais il y a quelque chose qui me dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Que lui, il est différent des autres."

"Nous verrons tout cela demain, maintenant au lit les garçons !"

Les deux jeunes hommes levèrent les yeux au ciel mais obéirent, ne voulant pas s'attirés les foudres de leur amie.

Dans le dortoir, les autres garçons étaient parti dans une discussion animée sur le quidditch et ils furent bientôt rejoins par Ron.

Harry glissa une main dans sa poche et sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il sortit l'objet en question et vit une photo. Une photo des Davis. Puis une soudaine idée lui traversa l'esprit. Ils étaient moldu mais la magie ne leur était pas inconnue. Il pouvait donc envoyer Hedwige leur rendre visite sans crainte. Il déballa rapidement ses affaires et en sortit un parchemin et une plume.

Les mots glissaient sur le papier. Les mots venaient tout seul. Il admira une dernière sa lettre avant de la mettre dans l'enveloppe. Un immense sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Dès l'aube, il lui enverrait.

à suivre...

* * *

Voilà, alors comment le trouvez vous ? J'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire je l'ai souvent repris, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mauvais. 


	11. Chapter 11

Et oui ! Miracle ! Me revoilà ! Non contrairement à ce que certain pourrons penser, je ne suis pas morte, je suis bien en vie, juste un peu débordée. Ce chapitre lui aussi a été long a venir mais le voilà enfin. Je suis contente de l'avoir finir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'espère que vous me pardonnerezà nouveau cet...immense...oui je sais le mot est faible, retard.

En ce qui concerne les reviews, tout le monde est au courant. Je répondrais au reviews signés et en ce qui concerne les noms signés, je trouverais une solution pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis mais là je préfère vous donner le chapitre plutôt que de m'attarder là dessus ce soir.

Je vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture!

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse

Chapitre11 :

Une sonnerie.

Une plainte étouffée par un oreiller.

Une sonnerie.

Un grognement.

La sonnerie du réveil continuait de retentir aux oreilles de Théa. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, elle poussa un grognement. Agacé par cette gêne, elle tendit à l'aveuglette son bras en quête de son réveil. Sa main toucha sa table de nuit. D'un mouvement un peu brusque et peu assuré, elle bougea sa main de droite à gauche afin de trouver l'appareil. Sans faire attention, elle heurta l'appareil qui glissa au sol. Malheureusement, la sonnerie ne s'était pas arrêtée pour autant, le bruit strident continuait de bourdonner dans les oreilles de la jeune fille. Elle pestait contre les machines stupides qui font trop de bruit de si bon matin. A contre cœur, Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut éblouie par la lumière jaillissante de sa fenêtre. Elle plissa les yeux pour y voir plus clair. Son regard glissa sur le sol afin de chercher son fauteur de troubles. Elle balaya le pied de son lit mais ne vit rien. Ce sifflement commença à énerver l'adolescente. Elle repoussa rageusement sa couverture et sortit prestement de son lit. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et regarda sous son lit. Le petit réveil se trouva sous ses yeux, à la narguer avec ses petites aiguilles qui indiquait qu'elle devait se presser et sa sonnerie. Elle avança sa main et se saisit furieusement de l'appareil et l'éteignit rapidement. Elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'un silence apaisant avait envahi sa chambre. Elle redéposa son réveil sur la table en en fixant l'heure.

Je peux bien me reposer encore cinq minutes, pensa-t-elle. Doucement, elle se glissa à nouveau dans son lit encore chaud et rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Lentement, elle se lassa emporté, a nouveau, par las bras de morphée. Alors qu'elle avait les yeux qui papillonnaient légèrement, une voix retentit.

"THEA !"

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère et glissa sur le côté. Elle se retrouva à moitié par terre, la couverture emportée avec elle. De cette position peu confortable, elle se redressa rapidement, soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé. Elle remit pelle mêle sa couverture sur le lit.

"Je le referai plus tard" se dit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil. Un oups s'échappa de ses lèvres et se précipita dans son armoire. Elle se saisit des premiers vêtements qui lui vinrent sous la main et les enfila rapidement. Elle dévala les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour lui dire et déboula dans la cuisine. Son père était assis, les coudes sur la table en buvant son café. Il jeta un coup d'œil amusé à sa fille mais retourna rapidement dans ses pensées. Sa mère se tenait devant l'entrée de la pièce, les mains sur las hanches et le regard tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Avec un sourire gênée, elle se saisit d'un croissant et mordit à pleines dents. Sentant toujours le regard de sa mère obstinément posé sur elle, elle lui fit face.

"Quoi ? "demanda Théa.

"Tu as vu l'heure", répliqua Annie.

"Oui, j'ai vu."

"Et ?"

"D'accord ! Je me suis rendormie, je suis en retard, je le sais."

Elle leur tourna délibérément le dos et continua à prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle entendit le raclement d'une chaise et sentit une personne passer juste à côté d'elle. Son père venait de se lever et sortait de la cuisine. Mais ce qui alerta Théa fut quand elle entendit les embrassades de ses parents. Elle se précipita dans le salon et fixa ses parents. Sa mère affichait un immense sourire et lançait des passe une bonne journée, impressionne les. Son père s'avançait vers la porte, sa main allait tourner la poignée quand Théa l'interrompit :

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Ses parents la regardèrent en haussant un sourcil.

"Ben…je vais travailler…Tu n'as pas oublier que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ?"

Théa leva les yeux au ciel.

"Comment pourrais-je oublier alors que vous me tannez depuis une semaine avec ça."

"Alors pourquoi tu t'étonnes ? Je ne comprend pas," répliqua son père.

"Ben…et moi ?"

"Quoi toi ?"

"Tu t'en vas sans moi ! Et j'y vais comment au collège ?"

Il poussa un soupir et lança un coup d'œil à sa femme. Théa les regardait à tour de rôle en attendant une réponse.

"Tu n'allais pas m'oublier quand même."

"Mais non, je ne t'ai pas oublié. Mais je suis le directeur."

"Et alors ? Je suis ta fille. Pourquoi cela t'empêcherai de m'emmener ?"

"Théa ! Je suis le directeur, je me dois d'être en avance pour tout vérifier et superviser l'arrivée des élèves."

"Euh…oui."

"Donc je pars maintenant."

"Mais je ne suis pas prête," s'exclama la jeune fille.

Annie regardait l'échange entre le père et la fille avec amusement.

"Si tu pars maintenant…je vais comment au collège ?"

"Un peu de marche ne te fera pas de mal. Et puis ce n'est pas très loin."

"Mais…mais…"voulut s'indigner Théa.

"Allez à tout à l'heure ma chérie."

Sans qu'elle ait pu protester, son père s'était avancé vers elle et lui avait déposé un baiser sur le front. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et sortit de chez eux. Théa avait la bouche grande ouverte, ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Soudain, elle se reprit. Elle affichait une expression renfrognée et serrait les points.

"Je déteste quand il fait ça", maugréa-t-elle.

Sa mère étouffa un rire amis elle se reprit vite tout en affichant un franc sourire.

"Va te préparer si tu ne veux pas être en retard."

Théa fit volte face et alla terminer son petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se tenait debout dans le salon et regardait dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Sa mère la fixa avec étonnement et décida de briser le silence.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu cherches ?"

"Je cherche mon écharpe, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?"

"Ton écharpe ? Quelle écharpe ? Tu n'en a …"

Annie semblait réaliser de quoi elle parlait. Elle leva les yeux en poussant en soupir.

"Tu ne vas pas la mettre quand même."

"Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas la mettre," s'écria Théa en arrêtant ses recherches pour faire face à sa mère.

"Voyons ! Tu ne vas pas la mettre aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu y tiens mais quand même. Ça ne plairait pas à ton père."

Un mince sourire commença à naître au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

"Justement !"

"Oh ! Théa ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne t'a pas amené !"

"Non ! C'est…c'est juste…que j'ai envie de l'exaspérer un peu", dit elle avec malice. "Alors tu m'aides à la retrouver ?"

Théa repartit en quête de l'écharpe mais elle entendit un toussotement venant de sa mère. Elle releva la tête et la fixa.

"Quoi ?"

"Ce n'est pas la peine de la chercher…"

"Où est-elle ?" demanda anxieusement Théa.

"Je l'ai lavé."

Théa resta bouche bée. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle voulut protester mais elle se dit que cela ne servirait à rien. Ce qui est fait, est fait, ce n'est pas en protestant, en hurlant au scandale que cela changera quelque chose.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais la prendre aujourd'hui alors je l'ai…"tenta de s'excuser Annie.

"Ce n'est pas grave", coupa sèchement sa fille.

Théa fit une légère moue mais ne continua pas. Elle se saisit de ses affaires et sortit de chez elle après avoir dit un rapide au revoir à sa mère. Un léger vent fouettait son visage et un soleil chaleureux vint doucement réchauffer son visage. Le collège n'était pas très loin mais son père aurait pu l'attendre un peu. Lui partait en voiture et elle à pied. Rapidement elle chassa ses idées de son esprit et profita de sa marche pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois.

Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle avait tout d'abord pu connaître Harry. Il avait habité avec eux pendant quelques temps. Elle regrettait ce temps passé où elle pouvait le voir tous les jours. Mais la rentrée était venu et il était parti. Il lui manquait surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui.

Où était-il ?

Que faisait-il ?

Avait-il retrouvé ses amis ?

Faisait-il toujours ses cauchemars ?

Etait-il, comme elle, en train de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard ?

L'avait-il oublié ?

Théa se posait souvent cette question. Elle, elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Souvent comme par réflexe, elle se rendait dans la chambre qu'il avait pendant quelques temps occupé.

Pourquoi ?

Elle ne savait pas. Peut-être nourrissait-elle l'espoir de le voir à nouveau endormi dans le lit. Peut-être espérait-elle pouvoir refaire ses longues balades qu'ils avaient pu faire tous les deux.

Mais de toute cette histoire de bonne chose en ressortait. Depuis que Harry était entré dans la vie des Davis, sa mère semblait moins rebuté tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Elle avait accepté le fait que sa fille s'intéresse à l'univers sorcier et surtout, elle ne s'était presque pas énervé quand elle su qu'elle avait été sur le chemin de traverse avec son oncle. Sa mère commençait petit à petit a renouer avec le monde magique. Avant, elle n'avait gardé le contact qu'avec son frère et aujourd'hui, elle renouait avec cet univers pour le plus grand plaisir de Théa.

Elle continua de marcher en direction du collège tout en pensant à ces changements. Bientôt, elle arriva devant m'imposant bâtiment qu'était son collège. Elle se stoppa à quelques mètres du bâtiment et l'examina de plus près. De hautes grilles se dressaient fièrement à l'entrée du collège. De longs murs en blancs cassés entouraient les salles de classe et une grande cour trônait au milieu des divers bâtiments. Théa admira la masse d'élèves qui s'agitait devant les grilles. Ils semblaient bouillir d'impatience et d'énergie. Beaucoup se faisait des accolades, s'embrassaient et semblaient heureux de tous se retrouver après ces longues semaines de séparations.

En regardant ces scènes d'allégresse, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Depuis peu, elle avait du quitter tous ceux qui lui était cher. Tout d'abord, avec le déménagement, elle avait dû quitter tous ces amis. Et puis, elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait apprécié sa compagnie, elle s'était habituée à sentir sa présence à côté d'elle.

Et puis…il était parti.

Pour tous, la rentrée signifiait la reprise des cours mais aussi des retrouvailles.

Des sentiments de joie.

De renouveau.

De rencontres.

Pour Théa s'était un déchirement. Elle ne pouvait plus être proche de ses amis à cause de cette rentrée.

C'est pourtant le cœur lourd et peiné qu'elle avança tel un automate, le regard vide vers cette rentrée. D'un revers de main, elle chassa l'unique larme qu'elle n'avait pas pu contenir et tenta d'afficher un sourire. Elle se fraya un chemin entre les groupes d'élèves qui discutaient, qui se retrouvaient, qui s'embrassaient... Il était content de cette rentrée et pourtant…ils ne rentraient pas. Ils restaient tous agglutiné devant ses immenses grilles comme si l'idée de rentrer entre ses quatre murs leur retirait tous sentiments de joie.

D'un pas décidé, elle franchie les quelques mètres qui la séparait de cette nouvelle école. Au passage, elle remarqua que les élèves semblaient se regroupés par âge. Elle passa devant de jeunes élèves qui paraissaient excité mais aussi apeurés par ce qui les attendait. Les nouveaux, pensa Théa. De l'autre côté, elle vit des groupes d'élèves qui se tenait de manière décontracté et ne semblait pas affecté par cette rentrée ou bien, il ne l'avait pas encore réalisé. Lorsqu'elle passa devant, plusieurs la dévisagèrent, cherchant qui elle pouvait bien être.

Elle traversa la longue cours qui séparait les grills et les premiers bâtiments. Quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà là à attendre de savoir où ils iront.

Bientôt, ils furent rejoins par les autres. Plusieurs adultes se trouvaient en face d'eux, attendant certainement que tout le monde soit là. Elle remarqua à peine lorsque son père arriva devant tout le monde et commença à parler. Le silence s'était fait dès le moment où il avait commencé à parler. Tout le monde savait que le précédent directeur était parti en retraite et tous examinaient attentivement ce nouveau venu. Autour d'elle, elle pouvait entendre les remarques des autres élèves.

"Il a l'air cool"

"T'as vu mon nouveau jean ?"

"Enfin quelqu'un de jeune"

"Il ne pourrait pas aller plus vite, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes !"

"Ppppfff encore un con de plus ici !"

"Il ne peut pas être pire que le dernier."

Les avis étaient assez partagés et plus ou moins intéressé par la situation. Elle n'écouta même pas le monologue de son père…elle le connaissait déjà. Il ne semblait pas trembler, ni anxieux, il était ferme sans paraître autoritaire pour autant. Théa laissa un léger sourire en coin. Il les impressionnerait tous, elle le savait.

"Joshua Berman !"

D'une oreille distraite, elle écouta les noms qui défilaient hors de la bouche d'un professeur.

"Lindsay Brown !"

Un par un, les noms sortaient d'entre ses lèvres, une main se levait suivi d'un oui bien distinct et ensuite une personne avançait et rejoignait son professeur et les autres élèves.

"Peggy Carpenter !"

Peu à peu, la foule d'élèves se faisait moins nombreuses, les adolescents devenaient de plus en plus agités et pourtant, Théa ne les écoutait pas.

"Jonathan Cooper !"

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées, hantée par des cris de cauchemars et deux yeux émeraude.

"Théa Davis !"

L'adolescente entendit vaguement, comme dans un écho son nom a été dit mais son regard était toujours perdu dans le vide et son esprit parti loin dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

"Théa Davis", retentit à nouveau.

Théa entendit à nouveau son nom prononcer et redescendit rapidement sur terre en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas chez elle avec Harry mais bien le jour de sa rentrée, au milieu d'une foule d'élèves qui jetait des regards à droite et que son nom venait d'être prononcé et ce par deux fois. Théa sursauta en réalisant qu'elle venait d'être appelé pour la répartition dans sa classe. Promptement, elle leva la main d'un geste brusque ce qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de son voisin qu'elle avait de peu éviter de frapper.

"Oui", prononça-t-elle clairement.

Le professeur qui appelait les élèves, était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui laissait apparaître quelques cheveux blancs dans sa chevelure touffue. Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda Théa par dessus ces petites lunettes à demi lunes et jeta un coup d'œil au directeur. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son attention vers Théa qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, le bras encore levé.

Théa tentait de rester et de chasser ce sentiment de malaise qui semblait peu à peu envahir son corps. Il tenta d'ignorer les remarques qu'elle pouvait entendre autour d'elle.

"Elle en a mis du temps à réagir celle là !"

"Plus vite, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes !"

"Elle a bien dit Davis ?"

"Aucun goût vestimentaire !"

"Dis, tu crois qu'elle a un rapport avec le dirlo ?"

Mais quelle idée de se retrouver dans la même école que son père qui est le directeur, pensa Théa. Les autres années, Théa n'avait pas eu ce genre de problème car son père dirigeait un collège dans une ville voisine alors qu'elle, elle se trouvait dans le collège du quartier. Seulement, maintenant qu'il avait déménagé, il avait emménagé à quelques pâtés de maison du collège où il avait été muté. Théa déglutit difficilement en entendant les commentaires pas vraiment encourageant pour elle mais surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Doucement, elle baissa sa main et jeta quelques coups d'œil autour d'elle afin de savoir où elle devait aller.

"Jessica Elliot !"

Elle jeta un regard désespéré à son père pour qu'il lui vienne en aide. Quand son père croisa son regard, elle le supplia du regard de l'aider. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et si on y faisait attention, on pouvait voir remuer ses lèvres qui articulaient un quoi. Théa jeta des coups d'oeils autour d'elle et haussa les épaules en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Théa remarqua que son père se mordit légèrement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et La jeune lui lança un regard noir. Il se contenta de lever les yeux en affichant un immense sourire. Théa commençait à s'impatienter et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise quand elle remarqua que plusieurs élèves la dévisageaient certainement en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore là.

"Kevin Johnson !"

Les noms continuaient à défiler et Théa ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle continua de fixer son père avec l'espoir qui lui donnerait une indication quelconque sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Son père sembla prendre sa fille en pitié et lui indiqua le côté droit de son menton. Théa tourna vivement la tête de ce côté et remarqua un petit groupe d'élèves qui était rassemblé près d'un professeur. Sans plus attendre, Théa traversa la foule d'élèves encore présents et se dirigea vers sa future classe.

Bientôt, ils montèrent des escaliers les menant à leur classe. Théa sentait les regards lourds de sous-entendus qui étaient posés sur elle. Soudain, elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule qui l'obligea à se retourner et elle se retrouva face d'un groupe de jeunes élèves. Une jeune fille à l'air taquin et vif lui faisait face avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Tu es Théa Davis ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans plus de préambule.

"Euh…oui."

"Enchanté, je suis Peggy Carpenter. Tu es nouvelle !"

"Euh…oui…on vient d'arriver en ville pour…bref...vous savez tous pourquoi !"

Le groupe d'élèves étouffa un rire et chacun vint se présenter à elle. Théa était ravi de faire leur connaissance. Enfin de compte la journée s'annonçait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

Elle passa le reste de la journée avec ses nouveaux amis qui lui expliquèrent tout ce qui était en relation avec la vie au collège. Elle passa une excellente fin de journée et elle rentra épuiser chez elle.

La maison était vide, pas un seul bruit ne persistait. Elle laissa son sac glisser au sol et alors qu'elle s'apprêta à s'affaler sur le canapé, elle se figea. Mais un immense sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Elle se laissa doucement glisser sur le divan et fit rouler le tissu entre ses doigts. Elle porta l'écharpe de gryffondor à son visage et huma son odeur. Elle sentait agréablement bon et elle avait encore gardé cette douceur. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un mot qui traînait.

_Je l'ai lavé mais je me suis dit que u voudrais la ravoir rapidement alors je m'en suis occupé avant de partir travailler._

_Maman._

Théa se dit qu'il faudra qu'elle la remercie quand elle rentrera. Pour le moment, elle voulait se reposer alors elle s'allongea négligemment sur le canapé et ferma les yeux pour partir aux pays des songes.

Elle sentit qu'elle était secouée et poussa un grognement.

"Debout mon ange !"

Elle tenta de repousser cette main gênante qui la secouait comme un prunier. Du moins, c'est l'impression qu'elle en avait. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour expliquer son point de vue a cet empêcheur de dormir tranquille mais ses yeux tombèrent directement sur les deux yeux bleus de son père. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Elle se redressa lentement pour faire face à ses parents qui la regardaient avec amusement.

"Quoi ? "demanda-t-elle de manière un peu sèche et irritée du fait d'avoir été réveillée alors qu'elle faisait un beau rêve.

"Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir, on va bientôt passer à table."

Elle poussa un grognement et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?" demanda son père

"Euh…ben….euh…"

"Oui moi aussi j'aimerai savoir "intervint sa mère.

"C'est-à-dire que…" tenta Théa avant de pousser un soupir, "j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention."

Ses parents ne développèrent pas la discussion mais ils se lancèrent un regard.

"Quoi ?" intervint Théa.

"Rien. Allez viens manger."

"Non. Pourquoi vous vous êtes regardés comme ça ? Qu'est ce que vous mijotés ?"

"Rien tu te fais de idées."

"Ne croyez pas que vous m'aurez comme ça. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici !"

Les parents de Théa n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent de petits coups frappés à la fenêtre suivi de hululements. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le dit bruit mais Théa se précipita directement sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit. La chouette entra sans plus attendre dans le salon en lançant des hululements joyeux.

"Hedwige ? "s'étonna Théa.

La chouette lui lança de nouveaux des petites hululements et lui tendit sa patte ou pendait une lettre. Pendant que Théa tentait de la décrocher, sa mère partit chercher quelques biscuits pour cette petite chouette. Théa fut ravie de découvrir que la lettre lui était adresser et encore plus en reconnaissant l'écriture. Sans plus de préambule, elle décacheta l'enveloppe mais elle ne la déplia pas quand elle se rendit compte que quelque se trouvait juste derrière elle. Théa fronça les sourcils et lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à l'homme derrière elle.

"Papa…"

"Quoi ?"

"Arrête !"

"De quoi ?" interrogea son père.

"De vouloir essayer de lire MA lettre," s'énerva Théa.

Elle s'assit confortablement dans le canapé en jetant quelques coups d'œil à son père pour vérifier qu'il ne tentait pas de lire son courrier.

_Chère Théa !_

_J'ai glissé ma main dans ma poche et j'en ai ressorti une photo. Une photo que l'on avait prise durant mon séjour chez toi et l'idée de d'écrire m'est venu. J'aurai du y penser plus tôt mais j'hésitais. Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennuis mais j'ai mis ma raison de côté et maintenant les mots glissent sur le parchemin._

_Depuis mon départ, j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Ron et Hermione. Je leur ai parlé de mes craintes et de mes peines concernant la mort de Sirius. Pourtant, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le courage de leur parler de la prophétie. Pourquoi ? Je ne saurai te le dire. Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai réussi à en parler. Peut-être ai-je peur de leur réaction. Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de voir leur visage déformé par la peur ou même par la pitié. Je ne veux pas voir ça. Pourtant, je sais. Je sais qu'il faudrait que je leur parle. Je le ferais mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas._

_Pendant les vacances, j'ai vu Fred et Georges et d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit toi aussi. Ils m'ont donnés les doubles qu'ils ont fait et cela m'a fait très plaisir. Sans attendre, je les ai placé dans l'album que tu m'as offert._

_Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler mais tant pis, je le fais quand même. Alors que je m'étais endormi dans le poudlard express, je me suis retrouvé à nouveau connecté avec lui. Comme à chaque fois, ma cicatrice m'a fait mal mais cette fois ci, j'étais en lui. Je voyais tout ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il disait. Il prépare quelque chose mais je ne sais quoi. J'ai la mauvaise impression que cette histoire finira elle aussi par la mort de trop monde. Il désire quelque chose et il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir, je l'ai ressenti lorsque j'étais dans sa tête. J'en ai parler aux autres mais personne ne sait de quoi il parlait et cela m'inquiète encore plus. Il pourra frapper n'importe où et n'importe quand._

_Je parle de moi mais toi ? Tu es allée sur le chemin de traverse avec ton oncle. Alors ? Comment trouves tu le monde magique ? La première fois que j'y suis allé, j'ai été émerveillé et impressionné. Tout comme moi, tu as du faire ta rentrée et j'espère que l'adaptation a cette nouvelle vie s'est bien déroulée._

_Vous me manquez tous les trois._

_Harry._

Théa ne put s'empêcher de sourire en finissant la lettre mais elle s'inquiétait aussi. Elle comprenait les craintes et les doutes qui assaillait son ami mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Ses parents la regardait d'un ait attendri, attendant que quelqu'un rompt le silence. Elle se mordit la lèvre en cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour aider Harry.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda sa mère en brisant le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

"Pas trop," leur répondit-elle.

Elle leur tendit la lettre qu'ils s'empressèrent de lire. Durant leur lecture, Théa avait le regard dans le vide et l'esprit ailleurs. De sa main droite, elle caressa la tête de la chouette qui hulula de contentement ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle fixa intensément la chouette et sourit.

"Le pauvre," lança sa mère.

"Espérons qu'il ira mieux," encouragea son père.

Théa se saisit de la lettre et commença à monter les escaliers montant à sa chambre mais elle fut interpellée par sa mère.

"Où vas-tu ma chérie ?"

"Je…je vais lui répondre."

"Oui tu as raison et dit lui bien que s'il veut revenir ici, il est le bienvenu."

En souriant, Théa se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle lui écrivit une lettre à son tour. En bas son père, s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Annie.

"Pppfff…avec tout ça, on est pas prêt de manger, "bougonna Stefan.

Annie leva les yeux au ciel en laissant échapper un rire.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? 


	12. Chapter 12

Et oui ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Qui a dit miracle ? Comment ça déjà ? Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre!

Plus sérieusement je pense que des petites explications s'imposent. Je sais que pendant longtemps je n'ai quasiment pas udpader. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai été poussé par ma meilleur amie et j'ai eu une nouveau montée d'inspiration. Et puis surtout j'ai eu une review qui m'a interpellé où j'ai bien senti une belle once de reproche et surtout du chantage ! Arrrgggg, le pire c'est que ça a marché. Mais attention, ça a marché une fois mais pas deux donc pas de chantage ! Je tiens à remercier mimline et arvedin pour leur review bien que je ne puisse pas vous répondre.

Allez les bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année…écrire plus souvent et poster plus régulièrement !

Allez bonne lecture et Bonne année 2006 !

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse

Chapitre12 :

D'un pas traînant, Harry se dirigea en compagnie de Ron et de Hermione dans la grande salle. Hermione semblait plongé dans une conversation sur le dernier cours avec passion. Mais bizarrement, Ron ne semblait que hocher la tête et lancer deux ou trois hum hum par moment. Harry les regardait amusé en se demandant quand ils ouvriraient enfin les yeux. Mais c'est toujours comme ça, tout le monde est au courant sauf les principaux concernés. Ils s'assirent à la table des gryffondors et commencèrent à déjeuner. Harry déposa son coude sur la table et posa son menton au creux de sa main. Il poussa un soupir et tourna sa fourchette dans son assiette négligemment. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Hermione qui continuait son discours alors que Ron semblait absorbé par ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

"Ce cours était fascinant ! C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas pris l'arithmancie. De plus, le professeur Vector enseigne très bien."

"Hum…hum… "fut le seule réponse de Ron qui était toujours plongé dans la dégustation de son assiette.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui haussa les épaules.

"Espérons que le professeur Sullivan soit aussi bien que le dise les Serdaigles, n'est ce pas Ron," insista la jeune fille sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

"Hum…hum…oui," répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et une lueur malicieuse passant dans ses yeux. Harry écouta leur échange avec un nouvel intérêt soudain.

"Ron tu écoutes ce que je dis ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Hum…hum…ouai."

"Ron ! Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Hum…hum…ouai."

Hermione écarquilla un léger moment les yeux avant de se reprendre.

"Je trouve vraiment que les canons de Chudley ont fait une très mauvaise saison."

"Hum…hum…ouai."

"Ils sont vraiment nul !" s'écria-t-elle.

"Hum…hum…si tu le dis."

Hermione semblait lutter un instant pour rester calme et ne pas s'énerver. Quand à Harry il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas exploser de rire et étouffait tant bien que mal son rire.

"Ron, je dois te parler sérieusement."

"Hum…hum…ouai."

"Ron, je suis enceinte de Victor !" lâcha la jeune fille.

"Hum...hum…ouai…attend…quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?" questionna enfin le rouquin.

Hermione semblait lacer des éclairs avec ses yeux à Ron tandis que Harry avait détourné la tête pour tenter de calmer son fou rire.

"Hermione, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?" questionna à nouveau Ron.

"Si tu m'écoutais un temps soit peu, tu le saurais. Je ne me répèterais pas."

Hermione retourna vers son assiette mais ses gestes étaient un peu brusques, presque rageurs envers la nourriture devant elle.

"Non attends, Hermione ! Harry ! Toi tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu."

Harry regarda Ron d'un air amusé et se dit vraiment qu'il faut qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son camarade mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du courrier. Tous les élèves regardèrent ce nuage de plumes qui arrivait dans la grande salle en se demandant si aujourd'hui quelqu'un avait pensé à leur envoyer un cadeau ou même un lettre. Deux hiboux s'arrêtèrent au niveau du trio. Le premier donna la gazette du sorcier à Hermione tandis que l'autre n'était que la chouette de Harry, Hedwige. Elle s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui mordilla l'oreille. Il lui donna une petite caresse et se saisit de la lettre qu'elle venait d'apporter. D'un seul coup, ses yeux semblèrent s'être illuminer d'une étincelle de pure joie. Ron et Hermione avait arrêter leur chamaillerie et regardèrent Harry qui décachetait rapidement la lettre pour la lire. Ils virent les yeux de Harry parcourir rapidement les lignes et ses yeux s'éclairer d'avantages. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de deviner de qui venait la lettre, ils l'avait deviner en voyant sa réaction.

A peine Harry eut-il déplié la lettre qu'il se plongea dans la lecture de cette dernière.

_Cher Harry !_

_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta lettre nous a surpris mais nous a fait plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que je recevrais une lettre de ta part mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Elle est arrivé au bon moment, je dois dire, elle m'a évité un interrogatoire concernant ma rentrée… non pas désastreuse, j'exagère, je dirai plutôt remarqué. _

_Pourquoi remarqué ? C'est simple ! Imagine toi une foule d'élèves, tous écoutant religieusement mon père et ensuite la liste des élèves par classe. Moi, tête en l'air, je n'écoute pas et quand on cite mon nom, je ne réagis pas. Ils ont dû le répéter plusieurs fois avant que je ne réagisse. Et comme je n'aime pas faire les choses à moitié, je ne savais pas où aller après. J'ai du supplier du regard mon père pour qu'il m'aide. Belle journée en perspective ! Heureusement à part ses petits désagréments de début de matinée tout s'est bien passé._

_Concernant ton cauchemar, je suis de ton avis. D'après ce que tu m'en dis cela n'a pas l'air réjouissant surtout que personne n'est en mesure de dire de quoi il voulait parler. Je ne connais pas grand-chose du monde sorcier et encore moins de son histoire mais je sais que tout ce que voldemort a fait est horrible. J'espère de tout cœur que Dumbledore pourra arrêter ses plans avant qu'ils aboutissent._

_Je suis contente que tu ais pu parler avec tes amis. Pour te sentir mieux, il fallait que tu leur parles afin qu'il puissent d'aider eux aussi. Même pour tes cauchemars, ils peuvent d'aider à surmonter. Concernant la prophétie, je conçois parfaitement que tu ne veules pas leur en parler. Eux te connaissent depuis plusieurs années et ils comprendront tout ce qu'elle implique comme responsabilité. Je comprends tes peurs et tes craintes mais je reste quand même sur ma position, il faudrait que tu leur en parles. Pas maintenant, certes, mais quand tu te sentira prêt il faudra leur avouer que tu sais ce qu'elle contient._

_J'ai bien été sur le chemin de traverse comme te l'ont dit les jumeaux. Et j'avoue, cet endroit est magnifique, il m'a tout de suite conquit. Voir toutes cette magie réunie en un seul endroit est époustouflant. J'ai pu flâné à mon aise dans cette rue et tout s'est bien passé. Enfin presque. Les sorciers sont presque tous très gentils. Malheureusement, il y a le presque. J'ai fait la rencontre d'un jeune sorcier. Enfin rencontre est un bien grand mot pour désigner ses brèves paroles désagréables. Dès que le mot moldu est sorti dans la conversation, il est devenu renfrogné et détestable. A vue de nez, je dirai de notre âge, grand blond et typiquement comme tu m'as décrit les sang purs. Hautain et méprisant. A coup sûr, il est à Serpentard en plus de ça il était fier de son nom. Si j'avais été à Poudlard, je devrais le connaître. Encore un que ne se sent plus pisser si tu veux mon avis et d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié son nom. Mais bon, je ne vais pas faire une généralité d'un cas particulier et ce n'est pas à cause de ce rustre que mon avis sur les sorciers va changer, il y a bien des cons partout._

_Avant que je n'oublie, ma mère me fait dire que tu peux revenir quand tu le désires. Voldemort ou pas, tu es toujours le bienvenu._

_Tu nous manques aussi. Je t'embrasse._

_Théa._

Durant toute la lecture de la lettre, Ron et Hermione virent sur le visage de Harry diverses expressions. Tout d'abord, ils virent que son visage était radieux puis ensuite, il se mit à rire un moment ce qui fit plaisir à ses amis de voir cela mais rapidement son visage fut déformé par un rictus puis il fronça les sourcils. Ils se dirent que ce qu'il devait lire ne devait pas être particulière plaisant enfin de compte. Ils continuaient de le fixer quand lentement, Harry déposa la lettre sur la table et fixa un point derrière eux avec un regard noir. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir ce qui pouvait mettre Harry dans cet état.

Ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir que juste derrière se trouvait Drago malefoy et sa bande. Ils retournèrent leur attention sur le Gryffondor qui continuait de fixer le serpentard avec autant d'insistance et surtout avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

"Harry ?"

A l'entente de son nom, il sortit de ses pensées et fixa ses deux amis.

"Harry ?" Répéta à nouveau Hermione.

"oui ?"

"Pourquoi tu fixes Malefoy comme ça ?"

"Oh ! Pour rien !" répondit-il.

Pourtant son regard était inexorablement tourné vers lui. Tout concordait. Cela ne pouvait être lui.

Blond.

De leur âge.

N'aimant pas les moldus.

Serpentard.

Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

Malefoy.

Il continua de le fixer sous l'œil plus ou moins inquiet de ses camarades. Soudain, alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit, un sourire narquois s'étira au coin de ses lèvres ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter encore plus ses amis.

"Harry ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tout va bien ? "demanda Ron avec une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

"Tout va aller mieux d'ici peu, "dit Harry avec un sourire toujours collé au lèvres.

"Que veux tu dire par d'ici peu", demanda la gryffondor en fronçant légèrement les sourcils envers son ami en se disant que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Harry tenait négligemment sa fourchette dans sa main droite et d'un geste qui se voulait maladroit, il la fit tomber par terre et elle glissa sous la table. Il haussa les sourcils en feignant la surprise et l'embarras avant de se glisser sous la table. Il ne s'occupa pas le moins du monde de ramasser sa fourchette et sortit sa baguette.

"Harry ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais sous la table ? "questionna Hermione d'une voix assez énervé.

Elle semblait assez nerveuse aussi puisqu'elle remua passablement les jambes.

"Hermione arrêtes de gesticuler sinon j'y arriverai jamais", gronda Harry.

"Arriver a quoi bon sang ?" s'énerva encore plus la jeune fille.

"Arrêter de bouger et tu verras."

Il entendit juste un grognement plus ou moins bien étouffer de la part de la gryffondor mais elle ne bougeait plus ses jambes. Il tendit légèrement sa baguette entre les jambes de ses amis et à l'abri des regards, il murmura de manière à peine audible une formule. Il vit sortir de sa baguette quelques étincelles qui se dirigèrent vers la table des serpentards. Fier de lui, il sortit de dessous la table mais prit au passage la fourchette. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

"Qu'est ce que tu a fait ?"

"Rien", répondit un peu trop rapidement Harry.

Hermione le fixa intensément et ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir à nouveau.

"Enfin…rien de bien méchant."

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de déjeuner en jeter des regards lourds de sous-entendus à Ron et Harry. Ce dernier, quant à lui continuait de fixer malefoy avec un œil mauvais et heureusement pour lui qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Alors qu'il vit Malefoy amorcer un mouvement pour se lever du banc, Hermione entendit Harry murmurer ces quelques paroles :

"Que le spectacle commence…"

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Malefoy et fut vite suivi par un Ron intrigué par sa voisine. Le trio eut juste le temps de voir Malefoy qui tenta de lever sa jambe pour sortir de table mais il ne put continuer son mouvement, sa jambe restant bloqué. Il tira à niveau sur sa jambe mais il sentit son autre pied être tiré aussi vers le haut. Il commença à perdre l'équilibre et buta contre le banc derrière lui. Il glissa sur le banc et se retrouva de l'autre côté du banc, le cul par terre. Il poussa un juron et toute la salle tourna les yeux vers lui. Tout le monde explosa de rire en voyant le grand et hautain malefoy le cul par terre. Ce dernier regarda ses pieds et écarquilla les yeux. Ses deux lacets avaient été attachés ensemble.

La salle continuait de se moquer du serpentard qui s'attelait à détacher ses lacets et à sortir en trombe de la grande salle en lançant des regards menaçants aux autres élèves. A la table des serpentards, on pouvait remarquer que plusieurs élèves avaient le regard baissé mais les lèvres pincés ou bien avaient leurs mains placées sur leurs bouches pour tenter d'étouffer leurs rires mais leurs regards les trahissaient. Tandis que les autres lançaient des regards outrés par la situation et cherchait en vain le coupable.

Du côté de la table des gryffondor, Ron ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et Hermione essayait de garder un air sévère envers Harry mais elle ne paraissait pas très convaincante tellement elle se retenait de rire à son tour. Harry la regardait amusé et attendait ses réprimandes qu'il était sûr d'avoir droit.

"Harry…"commença-t-elle en reprenant un air sérieux.

"Oui," lui répondit ce dernier.

"Je…"tenta la jeune fille mais une voix la coupa.

"Trop bien ! Faut fait ça plus souvent ! "gloussa Ron entre deux rires.

"Ron !" gronda la Gryffondor. "Ne l'encourage pas à continuer ! Tu es préfet je te rappelle."

Son rire se stoppa mais il gardait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Dès qu'elle eut tourné la tête à nouveau vers Harry, il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il faut savoir se décoller de ses livres et s'amuser.

"Harry !"

"Oui Hermione ? "dit il tout sourire.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Il n'avait rien fait…cette fois. Tu cherches à le provoquer ou quoi ?"

Harry perdit de son sourire et fixa intensément la jeune fille.

"Il l'avait mérité !"

"Et pour qu'elle raison ? "questionna la jeune fille mais elle continua en voyant Ron qui commençait à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. "Je ne le défends pas mais je veux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris. Tu as lu la lettre et d'un seul coup, tu décides de lui lancer ce sort…"

Elle se stoppa et son regard tomba sur la lettre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? "demanda Hermione.

"Dedans quoi ?"

"Dans la lettre. Qu'est ce qu'il a dans cette lettre ?"

"Je…en quoi ça t'intéresse ?"

"Je suis sur que ce que tu as fait malefoy et ce que contient cette lettre, sont liés."

Harry eut un sourire franc envers son amie et se décida à leur raconter ce que contenait la lettre. Il avait pensé leur faire lire mais elle mentionnait la prophétie et bien que Harry était décidé à leur en parler, il ne désirait pas le faire là, dans la grande salle, aux yeux de tous. Il leur en parlera mais plus tard quand il se sentirait près à tout leur avouer.

Dès qu'il eut fini son petit récit, Hermione resta songeuse un petit moment tandis que Ron n'attendit pour donner son avis.

"ça ne m'étonne pas de malefoy," s'écria le rouquin.

"Harry, tu es bien sûr qu'elle parlait de Malefoy ?" s'enquit Hermione.

"Oui ça ne peut être que lui."

"Tu en es sûr ?" continua la gryffondor.

"Ecoute Hermione tu en connais beaucoup d'adolescent de notre âge, blond, hautain, détestant les moldus et à Serpentard ?"

Hermione prit un air pincé et ne répondit pas. La description que Théa en avait fait été trop proche de Malefoy pour n'être qu'un coïncidence

"Et maintenant que tu as eu ta petite vengeance, c'est fini, n'est ce pas Harry ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Hermione…tu penses vraiment que je vais m'arrêter en si bon chemin, "répliqua Harry.

"Je suis avec toi, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là," s'extasia le rouquin.

"Ron ! Tu ne vas pas le suivre dans cette idée ! Tu es préfet !"

"Aller quoi ! Juste un peu, et puis c'est Malefoy !"

"RON !"

La gryffondor dévisagea les deux garçons mais poussa un soupir en se rendant compte qu'il serait vain d'essayer de les faire changer d'avis. Ils se levèrent tous les trois et sortir de la grande salle afin de se diriger vers leur premier cours. Soudain Ron s'arrêta et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais paraissait gêné.

"Hermione ?"

"Quoi ?" répondit-elle.

"A propos de tout à l'heure…"

Hermione fronça les sourcils à l'encontre de son camarade et Harry les regardait sans comprendre ce dont Ron voulait parler.

"A propos de quoi ?"

"Rassure moi…tu n'es pas vraiment enceinte de Krum, hein ?"

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux ébahis et resta un moment bouche bée alors que Ron sentait une gêne lui monter au joue. La gryffondor tourna son regard vers Harry qui soudain éclata de rire. Hermione ne se retint plus et le suivit rapidement. Hermione et Harry se placèrent de chaque côté du rouquin et lui prirent les épaules. Ils étaient toujours pris d'un rire en se rendant à leur cours tandis que Ron se sentit soudain très bête d'avoir posé cette question.

En rentrant en cours, plusieurs idées lui vinrent en tête, la première était qu'il fallait qu'il réponde rapidement à Théa. Il s'y mettrait dès ce soir pour lui répondre. Sa seconde idée lui vint quand il remarqua une chevelure blonde à quelques rangs de là où il était.

Malefoy.

Ses ennuis ne faisaient que commencer…

------------------------------------

La journée avait été épuisante pour Théa. Elle était à moitié affalé sur sa table, la tête appuyer contre sa main et écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle tentait de prendre en note ce que disait son professeur mais sur sa feuille, des mots s'alignaient, des phrases défilaient et pourtant quand elle les relisait, elle trouvait qu'elle n'avait aucun sens.

Mais qui avait eu l'idée d'enseigner les mathématiques aux élèves.

Elle sentit quelque chose lui heurter la tête. Elle releva légèrement la tête et aperçut une de ses nouvelles amies, Jessica, lui faire des signes lui indiquant le sol. Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil au professeur pour être sûr de ne pas être vu, elle plongea sous sa table et attrapa le papier. Rapidement, elle se rassit sur sa chaise toujours en tenant entre ses doigts les morceaux de papier. Elle le déplia et le lit :

_Au secours !_

_Mais qui nous a foutu un prof pareil ? Plus ennuyeux, tu meurs ! _

_Pitié, au nom de toute la classe, nous te supplions d'interférer auprès de ton père. Supplie le, agenouilles toi devant lui s'il le faut mais fais quelque chose !_

_Change nous ce prof…non mieux, supplie le pour nous faire supprimer cette matière. Personne ne s'en plaindra._

Théa plaça sa main devant ses lèvres pour tenter d'étouffer son rire. Elle se saisit de son stylo et répondit au message.

Après en l'avoir replié, elle vérifia que le professeur avait bien le dos tourné et relança le papier à Jessica. Elle s'en saisit rapidement et le lut à son tour. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna légèrement son regard vers Théa qui souriait. Elle se pencha de nouveau vers le papier pour lui répondre.

Théa n'écoutait définitivement plus son professeur. Elle l'entendait débiter son baratin mais elle ne sera bien incapable de dire de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne faisait même pas attention qu'elle se balada de droite à gauche de la classe et pourtant malgré ses allées et venues, Théa pouvait remarquer que bizarrement les élèves regardaient soit fixement leur feuille ou droit devant eux avec un air niais. Le professeur donnait ses explications dans l'indifférence générale.

Théa qui se situait juste à côté de la fenêtre accota son front à la vitre. Elle soupira longuement et son regard se perdit au dehors. Leur classe donnait directement sur la grande cour et sur la grille. Un timide soleil illuminait toute la cour et quelques rayons de soleil vinrent doucement caresser le visage de la jeune fille à travers les feuilles d'un arbre. En tendant l'oreille, Théa percevait le léger bruit du vent qui agitait les quelques branches de l'arbre.

A part le léger bruit du vent, il n'y avait aucun bruit ni même un quelconque mouvement. Tous les élèves se trouvaient en cours et personne ne venait perturber le calme au dehors. Pourtant, Théa remarqua une soudaine agitation. Elle vit, dans le bâtiment sur le côté, un homme sortir précipitamment. Il marchait vite en direction de la grille. Théa fronça les sourcils et l'examina plus attentivement tandis qu'il continuait son avancée.

Ses vêtements.

Sa coiffure.

Sa démarche.

Mais c'est mon père, pensa Théa.

Théa jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et reporta son attention sur son père qui passait maintenant les grilles pour disparaître de sa vue.

Où son père allait-il ?

Pourquoi sortait-il au milieu de l'après midi de l'établissement ?

Il avait l'air pressé…pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas dans le tempérament de son père d'avoir ce genre de comportement. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose pour qu'il quitte son travail si rapidement. Théa commençait à s'inquiéter et une foule de questions lui trottèrent dans la tête.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un petit bout de papier qui atterri sur sa table. Elle s'en saisit et s'apprêta à lire le message quand une voix forte retentit dans la classe :

"DAVIS !"

Paniquée, Théa cacha rapidement le morceau de papier sous ses notes et tenta de prendre un air innocent.

"Oui."

"Au tableau !" rugit-il.

Théa marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles entre ses dents et jeta un regard désespéré à ses amis. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau. Elle se saisit de la craie que lui tendait son professeur et observa le tableau un moment.

Théa fixait anxieusement le tableau. Elle n'avait pas écouté le cours et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. Et pourquoi diable est ce qu'il y avait autant de x et de y dans cette équation ?

Théa priait pour qu'un miracle arrive et la sorte de là.

"Alors Miss Davis, on vous écoute !"

Théa jeta un bref coup d'œil à son professeur et déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tant d'attention, elle aurait préféré de loin rester à sa place à regarder par la fenêtre et découvrir pourquoi son père était parti plutôt que d'être là. Elle s'approchait lentement du tableau et leva sa main en faisant mine qu'elle s'apprêtait à écrire quelque chose.

Pitié, de l'aide !supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

Soudain, peut-être avait-elle été entendu, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Théa poussa un profond soupir de soulagement qui heureusement ne fut pas entendu par son professeur qui affichait une mine renfrognée. Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle retourna à sa place où elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la classe. A sa sortie, elle retrouva son groupe d'ami.

"Tu n'avais aucune idée de la réponse pas vrai ?" demanda Joshua, un jeune homme de grande avec des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux marrons.

"Pour être franche…pas la moindre idée !"

"Tu as de la chance que le cours se soit fini, "s'exclama Peggy.

Le groupe se mit à rire alors qu'il se dirigeait tous vers la sortie. Peu de temps après, Joshua et Jessica montèrent dans leur bus tandis que les autres prirent des directions différentes pour rentrer chez eux. Théa marchait d'un pas rapide sur le trajet menant à chez elle car elle espérait qu'elle rentrerai avant son père afin de lui demander où il s'était rendu avec tant d'empressement.

En peu de temps, elle se retrouvait devant chez elle et se figea. La voiture de son père se trouvait garer dans l'allée. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre autre part et d'être déjà rentrer par conséquent son père était pressé de rentrer à la maison.

Mais pourquoi ?

Théa sentit une légère vague de panique l'envahir. Elle avança dans l'allée et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à crier dans la maison pour dire qu'elle était là lorsqu'elle entendit des voix venant du salon. Elle reconnut les voix de son père et de sa mère.

Tiens sa mère aussi était là ?

Théa s'avança vers la porte du salon en faisant le moindre de bruit possible et se décida à les écouter à leur insu. Personne ne l'avait prévenu que sa mère rentrerait plus ni que son père quitterait l'établissement aussi. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, ils ne voulaient que leur fille soit au courant de quelque chose. Elle resta le plus près de la porte qui se trouvait légèrement entrouverte et tendit l'oreille pour ne rien rater de leur conversation.

"Ecoute ma chérie, on en avait parlé au début de notre relation."

Théa écarquilla les yeux. Au début de leur relation ? Ce la intriguait encore plus la jeune fille.

"Oui je le sais mais je voulais te mettre au courant."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'avais dit au début de notre relation que quel que soit le choix que désire faire je le respecterais."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ? "redemanda Annie.

"Pas du tout ! Mais... pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Avec tous les évènements récents j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et…"

Un silence s'installa pendant deux à trois minutes dans le salon.

"Et puis Sean m'a toujours dit qu'il faudrait que je le fasse," continua-t-elle. Mais je n'en avais pas le courage.

Sean ?

Oncle Sean ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Théa se posait de plus en plus de question. Apparemment, c'était une vieille histoire mais qu'est ce que c'était ? Théa reporta son attention sur la conversation.

"Et tu comptes faire cela quand ?" Demanda Stefan.

"Le plus rapidement possible. Certainement demain pendant que Théa sera en cours."

En cours ? Alors comme ça, ils ne voulaient pas quel soit au courant…mais au courant de quoi bon sang ?

"Tu veux que je sois avec toi ?"

"Non, je voudrais que tu sois sûr que Théa ne soit pas là."

"D'accord, comme tu veux mais quand mettras tu Théa au courant ?"

Très bonne question, pensa Théa.

"Et bien…je ne sais pas…il faut d'abord que je remette la situation au clair avant d'impliquer Théa."

M'impliquer ? pensa l'adolescente.

"Annie…tu sais…elle a le droit de savoir."

Parfaitement ! S'indigna Théa dans sa tête.

"Je le sais, je n'ai aucune l'envie de lui cacher mais…j'ai besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Cette décision risque de bouleverser notre vie alors laisse moi faire les choses à mon rythme."

"Je le conçois parfaitement, fais comme tu le sens. Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'oublies pas que je suis là."

Théa n'entendit plus un bruit, seulement des frottements de tissus et des petits soupirs. Elle supposait que la discussion devait être close et que maintenant ils se faisaient un câlin. Théa se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas vraiment le moment de rentrer dans la pièce pour avoir des explications. De toute manière, ils ne semblaient pas disposer à lui dire quoique ce soit. Alors elle n'insisterait pas mais elle découvrirait ce qu'ils voulaient tant lui cacher. Cela semblait important et perturbait sa mère. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'allait pas demander des explications maintenant.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien tenir tant à sœur à sa mère ? Quel secret cachaient-ils depuis tant d'années ? Et qu'est ce que Oncle Sean a avoir là dedans ?

Théa se redressa et revint sur ses pas en direction de la porte d'entrée. Elle rouvrit doucement la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et la claqua fortement pour signifier à toute la maison qu'elle était là.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Alors ? votre verdict sur ce chapitre ? 


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou à tout le monde ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il arrive tard et j'en suis désolé.

J'ai créé un blog où je répondrais aux reviews anonymes et où je mettrais quelques infos. Si vous voulez laisser un commentaire pour des coups de gueules (je comprendrais !), des questions ou autres vous gênez pas. L'adresse est accessible depuis mon profil.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse

Chapitre 13 :

Annie regardait d'un œil distrait la fumée s'élevant de son café. Le bruit des discussions emplissait la salle de vie. Les gens discutaient, buvaient, se lançaient des regards langoureux et hélaient le serveur. La petite pièce du restaurant avait un aspect chaleureux et accueillant. Les gens se connaissait et se dirigeaient comme par instinct vers de vieilles connaissances ou vers leur rendez vous. Une télévision était accrochée en hauteur dans un coin de la sale. Cet après midi, un match était prévu. Annie ne savait plus quelles équipes étaient représentées ni même le sport qui se jouait.

Qu'importe…

Elle savait qu'il y avait une rencontre sportive et que tout le monde se retrouvait pour voir jouer leur équipe et célébré leur victoire, dont ils étaient tous convaincus, comme il se doit.

Personne ne prêterait attention à un femme, assise à l'autre bout de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et buvant tranquillement son café. Elle avait choisi ce lieu exprès. L'agitation était telle que personne ne lui prêterait attention. Et puis elle voulait un endroit neutre.

Pourtant, si on faisait attention, les clients du restaurant auraient pu voir cette petite femme seule dans le coin de la salle, le regard vide mais aussi pensif. Ils auraient pu voir aussi les cernes sous ses yeux accentuant encore plus son anxiété et démontrant qu'elle n'avait pas dormi ces dernières nuits. Ils auraient pu remarquer, en y faisant encore plus attention, ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement et son souffle irréguliers se perdant dans la fumée de son café.

Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, elle jetait un regard craintif en direction de celle-ci avant de reporter son attention vers sa tasse et d'essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Annie se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix.

Après tant d'années ?

Que pouvait-elle espérer après tant d'années ?

Son mari l'avait toujours soutenu et aujourd'hui encore. Mais elle n'avait jamais été très courageuse. De caractère plutôt calme, elle cherchait toujours une stabilité dans sa vie.

Cependant ces dernières semaines, tout avait été chamboulé. L'arrivée du jeune Harry dans leur vie avait tout remis en question. Personne, pas même sa fille ou son mari n'avait su que durant toute la période où il avait été là, elle s'était posée des questions. Bien sûr, elle ne regrettait pas qu'il soit venu. Pourtant les questions étaient venues alors que les réponses restaient en suspens.

Ou plutôt, elle connaissait les réponses. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle les connaissait mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait enfoui cette petite voix dans sa tête et s'était voilé la face pendant des années. Maintenant, elle avait décidé d'affronter. Sans le savoir, Harry lui avait permis de se remettre en question. Donc aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé d'avancer.

Son frère était comme son mari, il l'avait soutenu même qu'il avait essayé de lui faire prendre conscience avant. Mais le déclic n'était venu que maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de courage mais quand elle avait écrit cette lettre, elle avait senti une bouffée d'énergie. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce restaurant, à cette table, elle sentait une vague de panique monter en elle.

Que devait-elle dire ?

Quel argument allait-elle trouver ?

Allait-elle craquer ?

Devait-elle partir maintenant en étouffant à nouveau cette voix dans sa tête ou bien devait-elle trouver la force d'affronter son passé et son présent ?

Bien que tout tournait dans sa tête, elle ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. D'ailleurs, elle ignorait si ses jambes pouvait la porter tellement elle tremblait d'appréhension.

Pour venir ici, elle avait revêtu sa plus belle robe avec un léger décolleté. Ses cheveux était relevés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient et venait se perdre sur son visage. Une veste sur les épaules, qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'enlever en arrivant. Elle voulait absolument donner une bonne image d'elle-même.

La porte d'entrée du restaurant s'ouvrit. Annie releva la tête et soupira. Ce n'était qu'un couple d'une trentaine d'année. Elle prit de profonde inspiration et baissa la tête. Son regard fixait ses mains aux légers tremblements. Elles les serra et les porta à sa poitrine pour arrêter ses tremblements.

Elle ne s'était imaginée que cela puisse être aussi dur. Son mari lui avait proposé de venir. Elle avait refusé. Maintenant alors que l'heure d'échéance approchait, elle regrettait. A présent, elle aurait voulu sentir la main de son mari serrant la sienne tendrement. Elle aurait qu'il puisse lui dire des mots doux pour la détendre et la rassurer. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là pour q'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer. Mas il n'était pas là. Elle s'occupait de surveiller Théa pour q'elle ne s'inquiète.

Sa fille n'était pas dupe, elle le savait. Elle avait remarqué qu'une certaine tension s'était installée chez eux. Elle avait remarqué les lourdes cernes sous les yeux dus à l'accumulation des nuits blanches à se retourner dans son lit. Cependant, elle n'avait pas posé des questions. Elle fixait ses parents sans rien dire bien que ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur de curiosité. Elle les fixait avec espoir. Espoir qu'il lui parlerait mais rien. Annie avait bien vu son petit manège et en temps normal, elle se serait posée des questions mais ces derniers temps, son esprit était perdu dans les méandres de son passé.

Une boule se forma dans le fond de sa gorge quand la porte s'ouvrit a nouveau. Mais ce n'était pas eux. C'était deux hommes de quarante ans environ qui venaient certainement retrouvé des amis pour regarder le match. Elle détourna son regard des hommes aussi vite qu'elle avait levé les yeux vers eux.

Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Puis une réponse lui traversa l'esprit. Elle savait ce qui l'avait poussé à agir.

Sa fille.

C'était pour elle.

C'était pour elle qu'elle se trouvait ici.

C'était elle qui lui avait donné la force d'écrire cette lettre.

C'était sa fille qui avait été comme une main invisible pour faire glisser les mots sur le papier.

Pourquoi sa fille ?

Ça elle le savait depuis le début.

Elle se disait qu'aujourd'hui, il était grand temps qu'elle sache.

C'était pour ça. Pour que sa fille sache la vérité.

Mais elle n'était pas là. Ni son mari. Ni son frère.

Tous ceux qui l'avaient amené à prendre cette décision n'était pas là et elle paniquait.

Son café était à présent froid mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était arrivée avec plus d'une demi heure d'avance et il avait eu le temps de refroidir.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'était trouvé ici avec tant d'avance.

Pour être sur de ne pas être en retard ?

Pour être là avant eux ?

Pour avoir le temps de faire demi tour ?

Pour être certaine d'avoir une place malgré le match ?

Ou bien pour avoir les temps de se saouler avant leur arriver ?

Quand le serveur était venu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle failli lui demander un double whisky afin d'oublier son anxiété et sa peur. Elle n'était pas du genre à boire mais à ce moment là, elle aurait pris n'importe quoi qui lui aurait donné le courage nécessaire à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais le mot café avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle avait besoin d'être lucide pour les affronter et de ne pas avoir l'esprit embrumé par un quelconque alcool.

Elle vida sa tasse d'une traite en grimaçant. Que le café froid avait mauvais goût. Pourtant, elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et redéposa sa tasse.

Au même moment, le coup d'envoi du match était lancé. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran et ils ne détournèrent leurs yeux sous aucun prétexte. Les clients tenaient leur verre plein dans la main mais leur tête était relevée. Le serveur essuyait un verre mais il était comme ses clients, le regard vers le haut. Les discussions allaient bon train sur les performances de leur équipe.

Annie regarda sa montre. Il lui restait à peine quelques minutes avant leur arrivée. Elle les savait ponctuel et il ne dérogerait pas à la règle aujourd'hui.

Le premier point avait été marqué. Tout le monde se mit à hurler leur joie sans retenue. Annie sursauta légèrement mais elle ne détourna pas le regard vers eux. Dans sa tête, elle faisait défiler toutes les phrases d'encouragement qu'elle pouvait avoir en stock dans son esprit. Elle se faisait violence pour rester assise à cette table, ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et de ne pas s'enfuir le plus loi possible de cette salle qui devait de plus en plus étouffante alors que l'heure tournait.

16h26

Tout allait bien se passer. Elle se faisait du mouron pour rien.

16h27

Pourquoi s'en ferait-elle d'ailleurs ?

…

Mais à qui voulait-elle faire avaler ça ?

16h28

Peut-être que sa lettre n'est jamais arrivée à destination ?

16h29

Peut-être qu'ils ne désirent plus la voir ?

16h30

La porte s'ouvrit encore. Comme toujours Annie releva la tête mais cette fois ci, une lueur de panique brillait dans ses yeux. Il y eu comme un silence autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit plus aucune discussion malgré les exclamations de joie des supporters. Il lui semblait que seul les bruits de leurs pas résonnaient dans sa tête.

Son pas lourd.

Sa démarche toujours aussi gracieuse.

Ses grosse botte grinçant sur le sol.

Ses fins talons claquant sur le parquet.

Son pantalon noir frotta au rythme de ses pas.

Sa robe légère voletant autour de ses jambes.

Annie esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur ponctualité. Elle déglutit difficilement en les voyant s'approcher d'elle et serrant les points en se faisant rentrer les ongles dans sa paume.

Mais à cet instant, une réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Claire comme de l'eau de roche.

Elle aurait du demander un double whisky.

------------------------

Les fumées montaient dans la sombre salle de classe. L'air de venait irrespirable mais personne n'esquissa le moindre mouvement qui pourrait les déconcentrés. Tous les élèves avaient la tête baissée sur leur ingrédient à préparer.

La plupart des élèves avaient délaissé leurs capes sur leur chaise. Plus personne n'était assis afin d'avoir une meilleure position pour la préparation de leur chaudron. Ils avaient tous relevés leur manche à mis bras et certain passait leu bras sur leur front pour faire disparaître la fine couche de sueur qui apparaissait.

Le professeur Snape ne semblait nullement gêné par la chaleur de la pièce. Il portait toujours sa lourde robe de sorcier noir et aucune trace d'une quelconque bouffée de chaleur ne subsistait. Il ne semblait pas non plus gêné par l'odeur nauséabonde que dégageait certain chaudrons.

Certains élèves portaient leurs mains devant leur nez et portant un regard dégoûté vers les chaudrons d'où émanait cette puanteur.

Malgré cela, Hermione semblait imperturbable. D'un geste sur et précis, elle découpa de fines tranches ses ingrédients. Avec un air confiant, elle tournait sa potion et elle eut un sourire quand sa potion avait la couleur demandée.

A côté d'elle, Ron tentait vainement de suivre le rythme de sa voisine et de réussir lui aussi sa potion. Il poussa un juron quand il remarqua que sa potion était beaucoup trop foncée par rapport à Hermione. Elle ut un sourire attendri et elle l'aida discrètement à réparer les dégâts. Harry, quant à lui, il eut un sourire en les voyant tous les deux. Mais maintenant, il avait autre chose à faire que de se demander quant ses deux là voudront bien ouvrirent leur yeux.

Harry n'avait pas oublié sa lettre.

Sa première lettre.

Depuis, ils s'en étaient envoyés bien d'autres mais celle-ci, il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il n'avait pas oublié ce petit passage.

Aux yeux d'un autre, il aurait pu paraître insignifiant ou bien il aurait bien ri. Mais Harry ne l'avait pas pris comme cela.

C'est pour cette raison que depuis cette fameuse lettre, il semblait que la malchance ait poursuivi Malefoy.

On n'avait jamais autant vu Malefoy se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Jamais il n'avait autant trébuché. Jamais il ne s'était autant sali. Et jamais un malefoy ne s'était autant fait humilié.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ?

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup avancé sa potion. Il avait essayé de suivre Hermione mais il avait vite perdu le fil et son esprit était ailleurs. En ce moment même son prochain coup contre le serpentard était en œuvre.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenait les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la potion. Il choisit ce moment car Blaise Zabini prenait la même direction que lui. Cela lui permettait de couvrir ses arrières. Le serpentard lui lança un regard mais il ne dit rien.

Derrière lui, Harry pouvait sentir le regard de son amie qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire ainsi que le sourire amusé de Ron. Le professeur Snape continua de déambuler dans le cachot qui servait de salle de classe en examinant chaque chaudron avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Harry se saisit de trois ingrédients qu'il lui manquait. Pourtant, il ne lui en fallait que deux. En se retournant, il fit bien attention à ce que personne ne le voit. Le professeur Rogue était penché sur le chaudron d'un élève de Serdaigle. Malefoy était en train de laisser bouillir sa potion tandis qu'il s'occupait de couper ses ingrédients. Tous les autres élèves étaient occupés à leur potion alors il en profita. Malefoy avait eu la chance ou de la malchance tout dépend du point de vue, de se mettre du côté de l'allée. Cela ne faisait que facilité son entreprise.

Il s'approcha doucement et fit doucement glisser dans le chaudron l'ingrédient qu'il avait en trop. Il fit attention de le faire glisser le long de la paroi pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'éclaboussure et il continua sa route.

Harry revint s'asseoir auprès de son amie qui lui lança un regard lourd de sous entendu. Elle se pencha légèrement vers Harry pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

"Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?" interrogea son amie a voix basse.

"Moi ?" dit il innocemment.

"Oui toi !"

"Je n'ai rien fait ! "déclara le Gryffondor.

"Tu es sûr ? "demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

"Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?"

"Je n'ai pas dit ça…mais ces derniers tu sembles lui vouer une haine particulière."

Harry ne répondit pas et fit glisser les ingrédients dans son chaudron. La potion fit qu'elle bulle avant de redevenir normal et de changer de couleur. A potion était d'un vert pâle, la couleur qu'il fallait. Harry esquissa un sourire devant son chaudron.

Soudain, un léger bruit de sifflements retentit. Des élèves poussèrent des hoquets de surprise et tout le monde détourna son regard de son chaudron pour regarder du côté des serpentard.

Le professeur Snape s'approcha de leur table et examina le chaudron de Malefoy.

"Au fait, Hermione ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Merci de m'avoir aider pour le prochain devoir de potion, les propriétés de la salamandre était très…instructive."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et poussa un soupir de résignation.

La potion de Malefoy avait prit une teinte marron et elle fait sans cesse des bulles. Le professeur Snape fixa son élève avant de sortir sa baguette et de faire disparaître le contenu du chaudron.

"Deux monsieur Malefoy, il n'en fallait que deux, pas trois, "expliqua le professeur.

"Mais…"hésita Malefoy," je n'en ai mis que deux."

Le professeur Snape ne répondit pas et se détourna. Malefoy se pencha vers ses camarades avec colère. Certainement qu'il cherchait qui avait pu en mettre quelque chose dans son chaudron.

"Si cela avait été un gryffondor, il aurait retiré des points, "s'écria Ron avec mépris.

"Je sais Ron," calma Hermione, "allez continue ta potion si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'en enlève."

Harry se remit à sa potion mais il sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque ; Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son professeur. Il n'était pas dupe lui non plus. Il voyait bien que ses derniers temps le sort s'acharnait sur Malefoy et il était convaincu que Harry en était le responsable. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry prenait ses précautions et il n'avait aucune preuve contre le gryffondor. Harry reprit son travail en se disant qu'enfin de compte cette année avait plutôt bien commencé.

-------------------------

Théa se trouvait en ce moment même assise à son bureau, mordillant son stylo, et dans sa main, une lettre qu'elle venait de finir d'écrire. Ils entretenaient cette correspondance depuis quelques semaines et elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de lettre. Mais aujourd'hui, ce qui inquiétait plus Théa était de savoir de quelle manière elle allait pouvoir envoyé cette lettre à Harry. Théa doutait que Poudlard soir relié à un réseau de poste moldu et même si c'était le cas, elle ignorait l'adresse. Théa avait bien une idée mais c'était risqué. Personne ne devait la voir. Ses parents n'étaient pas là quand elle était rentrée. Théa repensa à son début de matinée.

Théa se réveilla doucement au son de la porte qui grinça. La tête d'une femme d'âge mûre passa dans l'entrebâillement.

"Il est l'heure de se lever les filles," murmura doucement la femme avec un sourire attendri sur le visage.

Théa entendit un grognement sur sa gauche. La femme sourit et referma la porte. Théa se redressa en position assise et regarda son amie sortirent doucement de sa léthargie. Théa n'avait pas repris les cours depuis très longtemps mais elle était devenue très amie avec Jessica Elliot. D'ailleurs, Théa avait passé la nuit chez son amie et elle était resté debout jusque tard dans la nuit ce qui expliquait leur état un peu apathique.

Lorsque Jessica daigna sortir sa tête de dessous la couette, ses yeux étaient encore bouffis par le sommeil. Elles se fixèrent un moment avant de rire. Rapidement, elle se saisirent de leur affaire et s'habillèrent. Quand elles furent fin prête, elle se rendirent dans la cuisine où elles prirent leur petit déjeuner…enfin petit déjeuner tardif. La fenêtre de l cuisine était ouverte et laissait entrer un léger vent frais dans la pièce. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir en cette période mais cette fraîcheur raviva les deux jeunes filles. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien autour d'une table rempli de boissons, gâteaux et autres nourritures.

"Jessica !"

La dénommé poussa un soupir quand elle entendit sa mère l'appeler.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "Cria-t-elle à son tour.

"Tu pourrais venir m'aider cinq minutes."

Jessica fit une grimace qui fit rire Théa. Elle redéposa son vers de jus d'orange et se leva.

"Je reviens."

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce. Théa eut un air pensif pendant un moment mais elle fut interrompue par un hululement. Elle se tendit directement et tourna rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la chouette passer par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et de sentir les plumes de ses ailes venir lui caresser le visage. La chouette blanche atterrit sur la table et fit tomber plusieurs boîtes de gâteaux et renversa la bouteille de jus de fruit. Théa poussa un juron et releva la bouteille le plus rapidement possible mais le jus de fruit avait eu le temps de se déverser hors de la bouteille.

Théa jeta un regard noir à la chouette blanche qui picorait tranquillement un biscuit mais ce fut de courte durée quand elle l'a reconnu.

"Hedwige ?"

Elle se saisit de la lettre qu'elle glissa dans sa poche sans l'ouvrir. Elle délaissa l'oiseau et se saisit de sopalin pour nettoyer tous les dégâts causés par l'arrivée de Hedwige. En même temps qu'elle nettoyait le jus tombé, elle pesta contre l'oiseau.

"Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je rentre chez moi ? Non, il a fallu que tu viennes ici."

Elle jeta le sopalin à la poubelle et ramassa les boites de gâteaux.

"Tu imagines si je n'avais pas été toute seule ? E si Jessica avait été là, q'est ce que j'aurai du lui dire pour expliquer ta venue ?"

La chouette lui répondit par un hululement joyeux.

"Oui je vois, tu as pu manger tes gâteaux alors tu t'en fiches."

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté. Théa leva les yeux au ciel. A cet instant, un bruit de porte qui claque retentit aux oreilles de Théa. Elle paniqua et tourna sur elle-même pour trouver un endroit ou du moins trouver une excuse pour expliquer ce que faisait une chouette au milieu de la cuisine. Elle entendit les pas se rapprocher. Ne trouvant aucune issue, elle fit de grand mouvement pour effrayer l'animal. Hedwige s'envola et sortit de la cuisine par la fenêtre en poussa un hululement indigné. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit sur Jessica et Théa fit comme si de rien n'était.

"Alors ? On fait quoi ? "demanda Jessica.

"Je suis désolé mais...euh... j'avais oublié que je devais faire un truc pour mes parents," répondit précipitamment Théa.

Jessica haussa un sourcil et fronça les sourcils.

"Tu as un truc à faire ?"

"Oui j'avais complètement oublié, "répliqua la jeune fille, anxieuse.

"Bon…c'est pas grave…on remet ça à une prochaine fois," fit Jessica en faisant la moue.

Après avoir encore parler un peu, Théa alla chercha ses affaires et partit de chez les Elliot. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle, afin de pouvoir lire cette lettre. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée, ses parents n'étaient pas là. Elle ne s'en était pas soucié plus que ça, se disant qu'ils avaient du profiter de son absence pour sortir tous les deux. Elle s'était précipité dans sa chambre et avait lu sa missive.

Maintenant Théa cherchait une solution. Elle avait chassé Hedwige donc elle ne pouvait pas envoyer sa lettre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Théa devait rentrer que le soir et ses parents allait certainement profité de leur soirée alors … si elle se dépêchait…elle serait peut-être rentrée avant eux. Il fallait qu'elle rentre avant eux.

Elle prit sa décision et se dirigea vers le salon et fixa la petite boite sur la cheminée. Elle l'avait fait une fois, elle pouvait donc recommencer, non ? Avec résignation, elle ouvrit la boite et prit une poignée de poudre. Elle rentra dans la cheminée avant de changer d'avis.

"Chemin de traverse !"

Elle fut emporté dans le tourbillon qui apparut et poussa un cri de surprise et d'angoisse aussi. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Théa refit exactement la même chose que la première fois où elle avait pris le réseau de cheminette. Seulement, cette fois, son oncle n'était pas là pour la rattraper alors elle tomba durement sur le sol. Les gens se retournèrent quand elle atterrit au sol mais bien vite, ils retournèrent à leur occupation sans prêter attention à la jeune fille au sol.

Elle se releva en grimaçant de douleur et s'épousseta pour faire partir toute la suie qu'elle avait sur elle.

Bon…quand elle rentrera, il faudra qu'elle nettoie tout ça avec l'arrivée de ses parents.

Elle se mit en marche mais elle se stoppa au milieu de la rue. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait aller pour envoyer sa lettre. Elle balaya du regard la rue de long en large.

Est-ce que les sorciers avaient une poste ?

Elle était parti sans vraiment réfléchir en se disant qu'elle irait à la poste des sorciers mais existait elle ?

Elle regarda les gens autour d'elle en se disant qu'elle pourrait demander à l'un d'entre eux. Dans sa poche, elle sentit la lettre du bout de ses doigts. Au même moment, elle se sentit bousculer. Elle se retourna et dévisagea l'opportun. Il devait faire une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, il avait des yeux marron et des cheveux roux attachés en catogan.

"Désolé mademoiselle."

Théa voulut répliquer mais le jeune homme roux se précipitait vers la banque de Gringotts.

Le jeune homme roux ?

Roux ?

Les jumeaux, pensa Théa.

Sans plus attendre, Théa fit demi-tour et se précipita vers le magasin des jumeaux. Eux, ils pourront l'aider. Elle avait peu de temps alors elle se mit à courir en zigzaguant entre les passants. Dès qu'elle l'enseigne de leur magasin, elle poussa la porte et eut un hoquet de surprise. La boutique était bondée. Elle se fraya un chemin a travers les clients pour arriver au comptoir où elle vit une paire de têtes rousses. Elle se posta devant eux malgré les protestations des autres clients.

"Fred ! Georges !"

Ils lui sourirent quand ils la reconnurent.

"Encore en escapade ?"

Théa pouffa légèrement.

"Oui, j'ai besoin de votre aide mais j'ai très peu de temps. Mes parents ne savent pas que je suis ici et il faut que je rentre avant eux."

"On t'écoute."

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la lettre.

"Vous pourriez envoyer cette lettre à Harry pour moi ?"

Fred et Georges se dévisagèrent avec un sourire en coin. Théa remarqua leur manège et crut bon d'éclaircir la situation.

"Hedwige est parti avant que j'aie pu envoyer cette lettre."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on l'enverra dès ce soir !" répliqua Fred en souriant…ou peut être Georges.

"Merci !"

Et elle se précipita hors du magasin et se mit à courir en direction des cheminées.

Théa fixa la cheminée longuement avant de se décider. Un peu de poudre dans la main, elle rentra dans la cheminée légèrement anxieuse. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en espérant ne pas tomber à nouveau à son arrivée.

"5 Privet drive ! "s'écria-t-elle en lançant la poudre de cheminette.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et commencer à tourbillonner. Elle garda les mains le long du corps et se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un autre cri. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle atterrit avec peu d'élégance sur le sol de la cheminée. Malgré ses efforts, ses mouvements de bras, ses tentatives de garder les pieds collés au sol, elle partit vers l'avant et s'étala sur le sol. Un nuage de suie voleta quand elle entra au contact avec le sol. Le nez collés au sol, Théa se dit qu'elle ne pourrait certainement pas caché à ses parents sa petite virée au chemin de traverse. Elle n'avait pas de baguette pour faire disparaître toute cette suie et ses vêtements devaient se trouver dans le même état.

Au moins, pensa-t-elle, elle faisait faire des économies de ramonage à ses parents.

Au même instant, elle releva légèrement les yeux et toute idée de camoufler sa petite escapade partit en fumée. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur le canapé. Le bas du canapé. Les pieds devant se canapé. Elle reconnut parfaitement les petits pieds de sa mère ainsi que ses fines chaussures élégantes qu'elle ne mettait que quand l'occasion de les sortir en valait le coup.

Mais Théa ne se demanda pas pourquoi elle les avait sorti.

Son regard fixa les mocassins juste à gauche des talons de sa mère. Les chaussures de son père, se dit Théa.

Elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour les dégâts causés au salon et aussi pour ne pas les avoir prévenu.

En temps normal, Théa aurait poussé un soupir et aurait entendu la voix de sa mère s'élever. Pourtant rien.

Mais bizarrement Théa ne s'en souciait pas.

Non.

Elle avait totalement occulté l'idée de se faire réprimander.

Théa était trop préoccupé à tenter de reprendre sa respiration qui s'était soudainement coupé quand son regard s'était posé sur les autres pieds.

Mais à qui appartenaient ces talons et cette paire de bottes ?

_A suivre…_

* * *

On ne tue pas l'auteur sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite.

Je sais je suis méchante et sadique ! lol Alors quia une idée sur l'identité des personnes à qui appartiennent ses pieds?


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous! Je sais cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié cette fic mais je m'excuse...je commence à avoir l'impression de faire ça à chaque chapitre mais bon passons. dès que j'ai fini mes exams, je publierai plus régulièrement.

Sur ce...bonne lecture!

* * *

Théa Davis, une fille bien curieuse

Chapitre 14 :

_Mais à qui appartenaient ces talons et cette paire de bottes ?_

Théa déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur ces deux paires de pieds. Elle chercha au plus profond de son esprit pour tenter de mettre un nom à ces bottes et à ces talons. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Comme si Théa prêtait attention aux chaussures que portaient les gens qu'elle connaissait. Et même si elle connaissait leur identité comment expliquer qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle en passant par la cheminée ?

Théa était toujours allongé sur le sol, n'osant pas faire un mouvement.

Peut-être que si elle ne bougeait plus, on l'oublierait.

Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ni entendu.

Théa soupira en se disant que c'était beau de rêver les yeux ouverts. Comment ne pas l'avoir remarqué avec le raffut qu'elle avait fait ainsi que l'immense nuage de suie qui avait du se former lors de son arrivée.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui ramena Théa sur terre. Lentement, elle releva doucement la tête avec un sourire pincé en voulant faire bonne figure mais c'était sans succès. Elle vit sa mère qui avait les yeux fermés et avait la respiration un peu rapide.

Mauvais signe.

Son père se tenait l'arrête du nez.

Très mauvais signe

Toujours au sol, elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit les deux inconnus. Les talons appartenaient à une femme qui devait avoir dans les soixante ans et portant une simple robe bleue, les cheveux attachés en un chignon d'où quelques mèches folles s'échappaient. A une autre époque, il devait être blond comme les blés mais aujourd'hui, quelques mèches blanches parcouraient sa chevelure ternie par l'âge. Elle avait un visage fin d'où naissaient quelques rides mais au yeux de Théa, elle avait une expression bizarre tant elle écarquillait ses yeux marrons. La femme paraissait être une femme dynamique et pleine de vie.

La paire de bottes appartenait à un homme qui devait avoir le même âge que la femme à ses côtés. Il avait une chevelure épaisse et noire mais qui devenait grisâtre. Il avait haussé un sourcil montrant ainsi son étonnement. Quelques rides profondes accentuaient son âge et, à part son haussement de sourcil, rien ne montrait ses émotions.

Lentement, Théa se remit debout en faisant voleter plein de suie autour d'elle. Elle fixa d'un air mal à l'aise les quatre personnes en face d'elle. Le lourd silence persista, mettant encore plus mal à l'aise la jeune fille.

Vite ! Il lui fallait une excuse le plus rapidement possible.

Sa mère soupira et elle eut un sourire en coin que Théa ne vit pas. Elle s'apprêtait à parler mais Théa eut une soudaine idée et la devança.

"C'était un chat !" s'exclama l'adolescente.

Les quatre adultes la fixèrent avec encore plus d'incrédulité.

"Pardon ? Un chat ?"

"Oui…euh…quand je suis rentré…j'avais un chaton coincé sur le toit…et j'ai voulu l'aider…et j'ai glissé dans la cheminée."

Son père plaqua sa main contre sa bouche en tentant d'étouffer son rire. Sa mère avait fermé le yeux et porta une main a on front en soupirant.

Quoi ? Elle était plausible son histoire !

Le couple présent se dévisagea et la femme eut un sourire attendri.

A ce moment là, Théa eut la vague impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

"Annie ?" demanda la femme d'une voix douce et posée.

Sa mère soupira et tourna son regard vers la femme.

"Oui ?"

"Depuis quand ta fille utilise-t-elle le réseau de cheminette ?"

Théa se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés, elle faillit s'étouffer dans sa salive. À la vue de sa réaction, les adultes se mirent à rire. Théa était de plus en plus perdue mais elle n'osait pas parler. Le moindre son restait bloqué au fond de sa gorge.

Il y a quelques minutes, je t'aurais répondu qu'elle n'utilisait pas le réseau de cheminette mais maintenant, je ne sais pas. Alors jeune fille…depuis quand utilises-tu le réseau de cheminette sans notre autorisation.

Théa était bouche bée et son esprit tournait à mille a l'heure. Elle se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

"Euh…mais…euh…"

Soudain, l'inconnu se leva et toisa Théa de toute sa hauteur. Annie voulut se lever à son tour mais la main apaisante de la femme l'en empêcha et elles regardèrent l'échange silencieusement. L'homme ne se trouvait plus qu'à un mètre de Théa et il la regarda de haut. L'adolescente déglutit mais voyant que ses parents ne faisaient rien, elle se dit que cet homme ne devait pas être méchant. Mais une question taraudait l'esprit de Théa depuis que la femme avait posé sa question.

Est ce que ce couple étaient des sorciers ? Et si oui, que faisait-il ici ?

Elle ne connaissait que deux sorcier susceptible de se retrouve dans ce salon, Harry ou son oncle. Alors qui étaient ils ?

Sans que Théa le remarque, l'homme tournait lentement autour d'elle, l'examinant de partout. Quand elle le remarqua, elle se sentit honteuse. Elle était là, devant cette inconnue, pleine de suie et de poussière. Que devait-il penser d'elle à cet instant ?

"Théa si je me souviens bien, c'est ça jeune fille ? "dit-il toujours en examinant la jeune fille.

Annie voulut réagir mais la femme posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit des signes négatifs de la main. Annie acquiesça mais elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en signe d'anxiété. Son mari, Stefan, lui tenait la main et la caressa de son pouce et en lui faisant des sourires d'encouragements.

"Oui", répondit calmement Théa.

Il continua de la fixer et fit une moue un peu déçu.

"Je t'imaginais plus grande", rétorqua-t-il.

Théa haussa un sourcil et dévisagea l'inconnu. De quel droit se permettait-il de critiquer sa taille. Elle ne le connaissait pas alors de quel droit se permettait-il de telles familiarités ? Théa prit son courage à deux mains et que vu la situation, une ou deux remarques bien placées ne lui portera pas plus préjudice que maintenant, n'est pas ?

"Je n'ai pas du manger assez de soupe en étant petite !"

"Théa !" s'offusqua Annie.

"Non laisse," répondit l'homme en levant une main dans sa direction. "Elle a du caractère c'est pas mal."

Théa fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi se permettait-il de la juger.

"Isaac…"dit doucement l'inconnue. "Ce n'est pas le moment, tu la mets mal à l'aise."

"Je ne fais que constater les choses," répliqua le dénommé Isaac.

"Arrêtez !" s'écria Stefan.

Alors que monsieur Davis s'était levé, tout le monde le regarda et l'écouta.

"Théa a besoin d'explication."

Théa se trouvait toujours debout au milieu du salon en face de ses quatre adultes. Théa croisa les bras montrant ainsi qu'elle s'impatientait. Au moment où son père avait parlé, Théa se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec ce qu'il lui cachait et à la conversation qu'elle avait surpris. Annie soupira et répondit à la question muette.

"Bien je m'en occupe."

Sa mère prit soudain un air grave et sérieux malgré sa tentative d'afficher un sourire.

"Théa…je…je te présente tes grand- parents."

L'adolescente était abasourdie cette révélation. Elle s'attendait à tout…mais certainement pas à des grands parents venus de nulle part.

"Quoi," fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à articuler correctement.

Annie jetait des regards quelque peu nerveux autour d'elle.

"Ce sont tes grands parents", répéta-t-elle.

Théa dévisagea les dit grands parents. La femme affichant un regard attendri et plein d'espoir tandis que l'homme avait le regard fermé et sévère. Un ange passa avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. La première à réagir fut la grand-mère. Elle s'était levé et se trouvait à présent devant sa petite fille.

"Je m'appelle Elizabeth."

En la voyant de plus prêt, Théa se disait que sa mère avait hérité de ses hautes pommettes et de son petit nez. Un coup d'œil sur le côté l'a persuada que ses yeux venaient de son père.

"Et voici Isaac", dit-elle en désignant l'homme.

Une certaine tension, renforcé par le silence, s'installa dans le salon. Soudain sursauta quand elle sentit une sorte de vent frais la parcourir. Elle releva le regard vers son grand-père qui tenait sa baguette à la main. La jeune fille le dévisagea avant de reporter son attention sur elle. Ses vêtements étaient de nouveau propres et plus aucune trace de suie ne jonchait le sol.

"Merci."

Le grand-père haussa légèrement les épaules mais ne dit rien alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette.

"C'était donc ça", murmura Théa.

Les quatre adultes lui lancèrent des regards interrogatifs.

"C'était donc ça que vous me cachiez", répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Annie eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Comment ?" interrogea Son père.

"J'ai…j'ai surpris une conversation…Vous parliez tous les deux…j'étais derrière la porte."

Son père prit une profonde inspiration mais un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres. Promptement, Annie se leva.

"Vous avez certainement tous faim, je vais préparer du thé."

Et sur ceux, elle s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Isaac fit un claquement de langue agacé alors que sa femme lui jeta un regard réprobateur. En guise de réponse, il haussa de nouveau les épaules.

"Alors d'où venais-tu jeune fille ? "questionna le grand-père.

"Je… je… je reviens du chemin de traverse," bafouilla l'adolescente.

Théa trouvait cet homme impressionnant et cet air impassible lui donnait un air froid. Tellement à l'opposé de ce que pouvait être sa mère. Sa grand-mère semblait de nature plus douce et compréhensible.

"Du chemin de traverse ? rien que ça ?"

Au même instant, un bruit de vaisselle cassé résonna dans la maison. Stefan se leva précipitamment et rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine. Intérieurement, Théa hurlait à son père de revenir et de ne pas la laisser seule avec eux…surtout avec lui.

"Euh…oui."

"Qu'est ce qu'une…moldue a bien pu aller faire chez les sorciers ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

"Isaac", réprimanda la grand-mère en murmurant sèchement.

"C'est un interrogatoire ?" interrogea Théa.

"Non bien sûr que non, je suis juste curieux on va dire."

Théa haussa un sourcil. Curieux ? Tiens donc !

Il s'approcha de la cheminée et passa lentement sa main le long du rebord.

"Je vois que Sean s'est permis de vous relier au réseau de cheminée."

Il se retourna vers Théa.

"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question jeune fille."

"J'avais besoin d'envoyer une lettre."

"Une lettre", s'étonna Elizabeth.

"Oui je n'ai pas de chouette et je doute que Poudlard soit relié au réseau de la poste…moldue."

"Poudlard ? L'école de sorcellerie ?"

"Oui."

"Toi ? Tu connais un sorcier à Poudlard ?"

Théa sentait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Peu à peu, Théa se disait qu'elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi sa mère avait voulut couper tout contact avec ses parents et le monde magique. Déjà que vivre dans le monde des sorciers sans avoir de pouvoir magique ne devait pas être facile mais si en plus, sa mère avait du supporter ce comportement venant de son propre père, cela expliquait sa motivation de fuite. Théa ne savait pas grand chose de cet aspect de sa vie, c'était le sujet tabou même avec son oncle. A force d'ignorance, Théa se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas morts. Apparemment, elle s'était bien trompée.

"Isaac !"

"Quoi ?"

"Bien sûr qu'elle connaît un sorcier à Poudlard."

Théa était des plus surprise par les paroles de sa grand-mère. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ?

"N'oublie pas que Sean travaille là-bas."

Théa se sentit honteuse à ces paroles car elle n'y avait pas pensé elle-même. Elle voulut répliqué mais elle fut coupé par l'arrivée de son père portant un plateau rempli d'une théière et de plusieurs tasses et suivit de près par sa femme. Il déposa le tout sur une petite table en face des fauteuils et commença à remplir les tasses. Depuis le retour des Davis, personne n'avait ouvert la bouche. Ce fut à nouveau le grand-père qui brisa le silence.

"Tu ressembles à peu prêt à ce que nous avait dit Sean. Sauf que tu es un peu plus petit que ce que l'on imaginait."

"Que tu imaginais", rectifia la grand-mère.

Isaac soupira.

"Oui que j'imaginais."

"Moi je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme cela."

Théa regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est…que je ne savais pas comment vous imaginez."

Théa jeta un bref coup d'œil du côté de ses parents.

"On a…on n'a jamais vraiment parler de vous. Ni même avec oncle Sean. Et je n'ai jamais vu de photos."

Annie redéposa doucement sa tasse devant elle.

"Je suis partie précipitamment alors je n'ai pris que le strict minimum," lui expliqua sa mère.

La mère et la fille se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment avec tendresse.

"Tu es partie comme une voleuse, oui ! "cracha le grand-père.

"Isaac ! "s'écria Elizabeth.

Annie avait fermé les yeux à ce moment là comme pour échapper à la réalité et porta une main à son visage. Son mari lui entoura les épaules de son bras et jeta un regard noir à son beau-père.

"ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça", murmura inlassablement Annie.

Au même instant, la grand-mère s'approcha de sa fille et posa une main réconfortante sur sa main libre. Annie rouvrit les yeux et elles échangèrent un regard affectueux. Théa regarda l'échange avec une pointe de tendresse mais son sourire se fana quand elle vit son grand-père qui ne semblait pas être du même avis.

"Chut…calme toi Annie. N'écoutes pas ce que dis ton père", rassura Elizabeth.

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir exaspéré. Théa avait quitté des yeux sa mère et sa grand-mère pour fixer cet homme. Grand père ou pas, elle ne l'aimait pas.

Comment pouvait-on dire ça à sa propre fille ?

Théa renifla dédaigneusement à son tour en le regardant. Le bruit eut le mérite de détourner le regard du vieil homme sur elle. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, un bref instant mais Théa crut apercevoir une touche d'amusement dans ses yeux. Il reporta son attention sur les autres adultes. Elizabeth avait toujours sa main posée sur celle de sa fille mais ses yeux regardaient son mari. S'il fallait qualifier ce regard Théa aurait dit que sa grand-mère essayait de faire un trou dans son mari rien qu'en le regardant.

Soudain, Annie se leva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce. Stefan et Elizabeth partirent à sa suite. Isaac n'avait pas bougé pourtant, l'adolescente crut voir un bref instant voir son grand-père avoir un regard peiné. Mais elle crut avoir rêvé car quand il porta son regard sur elle, une étincelle de malice brillait dans ses yeux et ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement.

Doucement, de manière irréel pensa Théa, il s'assit sur le canapé qui faisait face à la jeune fille. Sans la quitter des yeux, il tapota de sa main la place se trouvant à sa droite. Théa fut surprise mais elle n'en montra rien.

Qu'espérait-il en faisant ça ?

Il voulait qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui comme si de rien n'était ?

"Je t'impressionnes tant que ça", demanda l'homme en voyant le manque de réaction de sa petite fille.

"Non, "dit-elle froidement.

"Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ?"

"Je suis très bien debout."

Elle avait dit ça et pourtant, elle mourait d'envie de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait bien trottiné sur le chemin de traverse et elle aurait bien aimé s'asseoir un peu mais pour rien au monde, elle ne ferait plaisir à cet homme qui avait mis sa mère dans un tel état.

"Viens t'asseoir, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, cela se voit."

"Je préfère rester debout ! De plus, j'ai passé l'âge de faire des risettes et de gagatiser sur les genoux de mon grand-père."

Ce dernier parut pensif et soudain, il perdit son visage froid et eut une mine contrariée.

"Je sais ce que tu dois penser."

"Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup", répliqua-t-elle.

"Je sais ce que tu dois penser, répéta-t-il, tu dois me prendre pour une personne ignoble... mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu crois. Allez viens t'asseoir jeune fille que je t'explique."

"Théa !"

"Pardon ?"

"Théa, je m'appelle Théa, pas jeune fille ! "rétorqua-t-elle.

Un sourire, un vrai cette fois, orna ses lèvres.

"Allez viens t'asseoir...Théa."

D'un pas hésitant, Théa obéit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en prenant soin de garder un bon mètre pour les séparer.

"Je vous écoute."

"Il faut d'abord que tu te resitue dans le contexte. Annie était notre premier enfant. Comme tu le sais, Sean et Annie ont plusieurs années d'écart. Très vite, nous avons remarqué que Annie ne montrait aucun signe de magie…Et nos doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle ne reçut pas sa lettre de Poudlard. Annie était une cracmol comme on dit."

Théa ne cilla pas à un seul moment. Tout cela, elle le savait. Sa mère lui avait très peu parlé de sa vie passée mais ça, elle lui avait raconté.

"On…," sa voix tremblait légèrement à présent, "on a toujours vécu de manière sorcière avec Elizabeth alors quand nous avons su qu'elle ne serait jamais une sorcière, nous avons paniqué. On ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Nous nous y sommes certainement mal pris, "avoua-t-il avec un sourire peiné.

Théa pencha légèrement la tête tout en fixant son grand-père.

"Nous aurions du l'aider et la soutenir mais…on ne l'a pas fait. Nous avons fait comme si ce problème n'avait jamais existé. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore…peut-être qu'on avait honte et qu'on ne voulait pas voir le fond des choses. Nous n'avons pas vu que cela rongeait Annie de l'intérieur. Nous l'avons mis dans une école moldue comme n'importe quelle petite fille. Mais…autant ne pas le cacher, cela a créer des tensions surtout au moment de l'entrée à Poudlard de Sean."

Théa fronça les sourcils.

"Oh non ne me regarde pas comme ça jeune fille ! Je ne reporte en aucun la responsabilité sur Sean mais la vérité est là. Quand il a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, nous étions fier de lui et Annie s'est sentie rejeté…je suppose…mais cela je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après que ta mère soit partie. Bizarrement, Théa et Sean n'ont jamais eu de problème avec le fait qu'Annie n'est aucun pouvoir. Sean a réussi là où je n'ai pas su jouer mon rôle de parent."

L'adolescente se radoucit, écoutant attentivement chaque parole. Il n'était pas méchant dans le fond, juste borné et aveuglé par sa condition. Elle eut un sourire qu'il ne vit tellement, il était concentré à se remémorer ses souvenirs.

"Et puis…un jour, elle a décidé de partir. Nous voulions savoir pourquoi et cela s'est terminé par une violente dispute. Puis elle a disparu."

Il eut un léger rire.

"Enfin pour nous. Quelques jours plus tard, Sean a mis tout en œuvre pour retrouver sa sœur bien qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Plus têtu que ce môme, je n'ai jamais vu," soupira-t-il. "Je suppose qu'ils se sont mis d'accord de ne pas parler de ce sujet, même pas à toi. Mais…"

Il fit une pause et regarda dans les yeux sa petite fille.

"Je lui en ai voulu tu sais."

"Parce qu'elle est partie ? "demanda Théa.

Il parut pensif et hésitant. Il baissa les yeux comme honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

"Oui."

"Et maintenant ? Vous lui en voulez toujours ?"

"Si je te dis non, je doute que tu me crois."

Théa eut un léger rictus.

"Effectivement. Vu comment vous avez parlé il y a quelques minutes à votre propre fille, vous lui en voulez encore."

Théa s'arrêta et son visage se durcit.

"Pourtant… c'est à cause de vos comportements qu'elle est partie alors c'est à vous-même que vous devriez vous en prendre et pas à ma mère."

La jeune fille se releva brusquement et se détourna de l'homme. Puis brusquement, elle fit volte face et lui lança un regard accusateur.

"Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? Si c'est pour agir de la sorte, vous auriez du rester chez vous, avec vos sorciers, cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi si c'est pour faire perdurer cette tension ?"

Il réfléchit un instant puis il se leva et fit face à l'adolescente.

"Je voulais vraiment que les choses s'arrangent mais…j'ai mal réagi."

Théa haussa un sourcil.

"Bon très mal réagi."

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Cet homme qu'elle trouvait impressionnant au début venait de montrer ses faiblesses. Théa était perdue mais maintenant, elle ne savait que faire. Enfin de compte, elle l'aimait bien…quand il arrêtait d'être borné bien sûr. Malheureusement pour elle, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être une chose courante.

"Tu veux bien faire un marché avec moi ?"

Théa sursauta à ces paroles. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore ? Théa vit la porte derrière son grand père s'ouvrir sans bruit

"J'ai été un idiot, je veux réparer mes erreurs, tu veux bien m'aider ?"

Théa eut un grand sourire.

"Vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour ça."

Elle tendit le doigt derrière lui et il se retourna. Devant lui se tenait Annie, Elizabeth et Stefan. Avant qu'il puisse dire un seul moment, Annie s'avança et le serra dans ses bras. Après la surprise, il répondit à son étreinte. Théa put voir qu'il lui murmura quelques paroles que seule Annie pouvait entendre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes après, il reporta son attention sur Théa.

"Une dernière chose jeune fille."

Théa renifla avec dédain à l'entente de ce surnom ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire les adultes.

"A l'avenir, arrête de me vouvoyer."

Théa haussa un sourcil et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

"D'accord mais prête moi ton hibou alors !"

Sur le visage de l'homme, on pouvait clairement y lire de l'étonnement. Il regarda son épouse qui était toute aussi incrédule que lui. Annie et Stefan, quand à eux se retenait de rire en voyant leur tête. Théa affichait un grand sourire en pensant déjà à tout ce qu'elle devait mettre dans sa lettre. Ça allait faire une longue lettre !

* * *

Alors?

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais au moins j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


End file.
